The Oath of a Valkyrie
by Nephilim666
Summary: Ragnarok, the Final Destiny of the gods predicted as the ultimate destruction for the world. However, certain adventurers will rise and save Midgard that on the edge of dying. Uncovered the truth of an amnesiac savior, shall we begin our journey then?
1. Episode 1: Unseal the Fate

As the sun set started to form beneath the line of this vibrant land, and painted this cosmic cerulean sky to amber atmosphere. Every human return to their own residence and spend their time with families and companions. Soon, dark clouds began to formed and covered whole crimson nightfall sky. The stars blinking as if they're whispered with this vivacious land belonged to Rune-Midgard Kingdom and the moon of that night shone brightly as ever just like the sweetest smile of an angel arise from heaven.

Prontera, known as the capital of Rune-Midgard Kingdom, ruled by the almighty sovereign – His Royal Highness, Mossac XII. Prontera always flourished with enchantment and joyfulness. Despite that night had fall, but still the music and sounds of glee can be heard clearly, echoing with the flow of wind thru each part of the town.

However, rumors said there's terrifying war happening at the frontier of Rune-Midgard Continent. No one knows what exactly going on nor anyone knows who are the foes that attacking the villages. All news was just gone without trace. Soon after that, King Mossac XII alert about it and trying to enforced and strengthen his royal squad of knights and crusaders to defend his country and also Izlude, the satellite city of Prontera. Even until now, knights and crusaders can be seen wandering around the city each tick of time… As if the fearsome calamity is going to occur soon…

---------------------------------------

Later that…

"Hey you!! Come back here!!!"

"You thief!! Give me back the bread!!"

An earsplitting voice yells near the corner of a dark lane beside a roll of shops.

Then suddenly, a dark shadow dash like the speed of lightning throughout the back door of a shop and run into the deep alley. The owner of this bakery shop couldn't stop this 'thief' and kept yelling for help so that someone might catch him up. But of course, this little wise ruckus had flee with his boost up speed just like thunder strike and gone in the dark. The bakery owner stunned at his position without muttering any word again while widen his eyes in surprise.

"Hah…hah…hehehe…" He puffed hardly to catch his breath and leaned against the wall. He grinned and smirked on his little victory after succeeded getting the food from the bakery shop 'freely'. He tears the bread to two pieces and ready to munching them into his mouth hole.

But yet, he stopped…

"Sigh…." He gave a sigh as he saw two kids were shivering in cold in front of his eyes.

The two kids were so skinny and they were dressed in torn clothes, moreover they're sleeping behind the lane without a comfortable bed or blanket to cover them up. The kids looked at him and his bread, their eyes began to pop out and their mouths were open slightly. He gazed on these two kids and feeling of sympathy began running in his mind that moment. He wanted to leave, but the strong feeling of pity hold him right there. He could barely leave the children without food at there. So, he closed his step to them and bowed to make an eye contact with them.

"Here… There you go…" he take hold of one of the kid's hand and placed the pieces of bread onto his palm. The kid widens his eyes in surprise. Soon, his tears of joy and grateful began to streamed down from his emerald eyes to his cheeks.

He smile, which had enlighten the chilling surrounding and warmed up the feels of cold out there. Nothing can be replaced with this warm smile ever. Then, he makes his move and began to leave the dark lane faraway. Soon, his figure started to trail off slowly from the dark.

He walks alone along the silent path of Prontera city. His eyes were glowing like the shining crystal and clear as quartz. The wind blows softly and brushing his crimson flare hair and few streaks of his hair reaches his forehead. He had an average and masculine body too which looks like a well-trained fighter. He dressed in a common clothes and his pocket hidden a small knife that could be notice easily by anyone. He wore a small necklace and 'Destins' is what had carved onto the gemstone of his chain. It looks like an oath and a name for this vibrant guy eternally…

-----------------------------------------------

Everything had driven into silence all of a sudden. Only those relentless choruses of insects echoed thru each part of the city, as if they're keeping company with the lonely moon of this night. At that moment, a strong gust blow and nearly waft everything away. Soon, a mysterious portal appears in front of this guy. He watched in silent and his finger is clutching his dagger firmly. He's ready to face any harm that awaits him. He hold his breath and taking his fighting position, ready to strike anything that try to harmed him from this mysterious portal.

"Heh… 'Come on, monster... I'm ready to take u on…" He grinned within himself.

Suddenly, something flash as lightning and dash in such haste to him. He was shocked with this action and he couldn't catch any trace of this creature. Soon, the dark clouds began to trailing off and the moonlight started to shone; and reveals this shadow creature figure. This dark creature had an eerie beast looking feature and a pair of huge wings; it flaps several times and flies to the air. Then, it soared down from the infinite dark sky and cast few powers to him. He jumped over and dodged the attack safely. But then, the creature gave one more blast and he couldn't avoid this time. Hence, he was flung out faraway and hurt his right arm.

"Arghh…." He roared in pain. Blood flow nonstop from his arms and he clutched it in order to stop the bleeding. He tries his final strength to stand and hold his dagger again. His eyes were burning with anger and spirits. Suddenly, an aura began to form around him and he is ready to give a final blow to this mysterious creature.

"I will…never…ever… lose to a scumbag as you…!!!!" He groaned and dash towards it.

But once again, the creature cast another power and this time, he avoided in a flash manner. He rushes to the front and grab the creature hardly.

"It's Game Over now…!!! Take this!!!" Then, he stabbed it right to its heart merciless. The creature roared in pain as the greenish blood splash to his face. He breathes hardly and he fell on his knees right away. It seems like he had lost his strength at that moment, and he can't barely stand properly. The creature growled nonstop and falls backwards. Its roar and growl were so painful, as if it was suffering a terrible pain and sorrow. At that moment, its eyes were glittering and then a droplet of glowing tear drop gently to the earth.

Soon, the creature began to dissolve slowly like shining dust and swirled around the atmosphere, then its soul gone in puff of glowing smoke. The moonlight shone brighter as ever, and gleamed on this victorious person. His eyes were swollen as if he had run out of energy and power, he catch his breath several times and try to calm down himself.

Yet suddenly, something that looks shimmering in darkness had caught his attention. He turns his sight immediately to gaze on it. To his surprise, a small piece azure gem drop to his palm. He grasps and takes a look on it.

"Er..?" he hesitated while cocked his eyebrow.

"What is this thing…?"

The gem sparks hysterically. It looks so beautiful and astonishing just like a girl's ornament or any noble woman's adornment. He holds it tightly and suddenly, it created warmth feeling to him which he never experienced before. He felt so relieve, secure and happy once he holds the gem right to his chest. But one thing still be a question mark in his mind… 'Where does this gem come from? And who is the owner for it…?'

He shook his head to reassure everything was okay. He looks to the gemstone again, then he gave a sigh while took his leave. He keeps the stone into his pocket and walks away, and never looks back again. The mysterious portal gone and yet, it still is an unsolved mystery to this thief guy…

**Episode One:: Destins, Leya**

2 weeks later…

----------------

"Congratulations to Candidate Destins…! You've pass your test!" a tall and stern looking man with his long beard staring to a vibrant guy who was standing confidently in front of him.

"I would like to announce that you, Candidate Destins had passed this toughest and hazardous test ever for assassin. And now, you're one of us, a Shadow of Death that will never give up on anything… I'm proud of you, Destins…" added the man again and grinned.

"Heh.. Thank you, master…" He smiles. His eyes gleamed with happiness and pleasure once he had claimed to be an assassin from now on. He's a wise thief before and a reckless boy too. But now, he had become a mild, agile and tough guy.

"And this is for you…" The guild master smiles to him while handling him a pair of sharp long katar.

"This is our faithful weapon ever. As an assassin, weapon means your life. Use this to complete your task and your aim,"

"Yes, master. I understand it" he took the katar from the guild master. Then, he took a glance on it. The katar had a unique design and Destins saw his reflection on it. The katar looks like have something within itself and it glowed faintly. He gazed on it quite a long time before his master spoke again;

"Destins… Remember one thing. Do not underestimate your opponent and do not take things easily… You, yourself, as a Shadow of Death now will not ever beaten up at ease and you should use your weapon to defend for the right. This katar, will always be your companion in your journey and you shouldn't lose it."

"………." Destins nodded without saying any words.

"Do not lose control of yourself, or the weapon shall take over you… This is my last advice for you... my dear student…" He led a slight smile to Destins.

Destins hesitated. He didn't understand anything about the last advice that his master gave him. _What does it mean_…? He was so confuse, but yet he nodded as if he had understand the meaning behind the advice given by his guild master.

Soon after this, Destins took his leave from the assassin guild and heading towards Morroc, the desert city that lies within the vast and endless wasteland of Rune-Midgard Kingdom.

As he stepped his foot on Morroc, blissful and temptation music playing around and people were dancing. Laughter and chit chat could be heard obviously around there. Destins look around and he walks towards a warp portal which will transmit him back to his hometown Prontera again.

"Warp me to Prontera City please…" He said politely to a service staff that was standing near a corner.

"Sure, right away sir!" The service staff smiles and she began to form a small barrier and suddenly, glowing aura began to appear and created a swirling vortex.

"There you go, sir. May you have a wonderful day and safe journey at Prontera!"

Destins took a glance on her and then he started to step on the portal. Soon, he waved to the service staff and then his figure began to trailing off from the vision.

After a few minutes,

He opened his eyes slowly. He observed everything around him and then he realized that he had arrived at the destination he wanted.

He picked his stuff and walks toward the south gate of Prontera which lead to the beautiful and vast lush green field of this Rune-Midgard capital.

Prontera field always flourished with joyfulness and merrier as usual. Lots of people gathering around and spend times with their loved ones or chatting with best pals. Destins took a seat under a tree and he took out a book from his backpack. He leaned against the tree trunk and relaxed himself. Then, he gave a sigh while watching every activity that people were enjoying around.

"Sigh…" he turned his sight and focus on the book he's holding. Before he could realize, something eye-catchy had caught his attention.

A girl was sitting just a few inches away from him and she was looking upon the sky. Her fingers were tickling the soft meadow of the lush field and playing with it. She had a pair of brunette eyes that were so astonishing. Her smooth and long cobalt hair flow like silk, brushing by the gentle breeze that blew softly. She had a wonderful and slender body that could amaze by any men. And she dressed in swordsman armor and equipped with a blade. Destins look to her and her impression had touched him down for the first time. The feeling he had when he saw her was totally different and she seems a bit familiar to him. But he couldn't found the answer within himself.

Before long, the girl had noticed that someone was staring at her. She turned her gaze and look to Destins, who was the only one looking at her quite long time.

"?" she hesitated once she saw the assassin staring at her.

Destins was shocked too when the girl began to notice the appearance of him. Then, he moved his body and headed towards the girl. The girl still wondering something but she just watched him walks close to her silently. Her eyes still lock to this vibrant assassin's movement and his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Umm…." Destins began to voiced out once he reached close to her.

The girl stares at him and wondering. And she tries to search the answer within his eyes.

"Do you need tank…?" Destins asked graciously to her.

The girl hushed herself for a while, probably still confuse and wondering who is this guy anyway. Then, she makes an eye contact with him which had startled Destins to the ground.

"Um…. Do I know you, sir…?" she asked with her humble tone.

"Huh…?" Destins began nervous and stunned. He was blank in mind and didn't know how to reply her.

"My name is Leya Delfora. Just call me Leya, sir…" The girl finally replied with an unexpected answer. She gave a warmth smile to Destins which he will never ever forget, the sweetest smile he ever saw…

"Umm…I'm Destins… Nice to meet you, Leya…"

"Nice to meet you too…!" she chuckled while turn her sight to the other side. She pointed and asked Destins to have a seat beside her. Destins nodded and follow what she said.

"So, are you new here…? I never saw you before… err… I mean… you're just move to Prontera…?" Destins turned his vision to gazed into Leya's brunette eyes. Their eyes were locked together just like somehow their souls are linked to each other.

"Hmm… yeah I'm new here… Hope you can teach me more about this town and guide me thru the journey…" she giggled.

"Erm... yah, sure… That's not a problem… Haha…"

"So, you're gonna be a knight or a crusader if you've qualified in the test…?" he added again.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure… But I guess I wanna be a crusader… I always wanted to lend a hand for anyone who needed it. Somehow I felt this world is kinda unfair and pity… People around the world are suffering and they needed help so much. I wanted to help them and save them as well save the world from any destruction…" she replied with a low tone. Her face frowned in sadness and she bowed her head down, hiding her depressing feeling and sorrow within herself.

Destins gazed on her with his concern eyes. He wanted to hold her to convince her, but he couldn't do it because they were just known each other and maybe he's still a stranger for this girl. Destins still watching over her and he felt the same way as her. The feeling of despair and desperate always dwell within himself. He couldn't help himself neither help anyone. Thus, he uttered again;

"I understand how you feel, Leya… Heh… Maybe you're right… This world is cruel and unfair. The good ones had gone, while the evils are coming eagerly. They conquer the emotion and feeling of everyone and try to destroy this harmony world…"

"…..?" she looked up to him and watched him in silent.

"I felt the same way as you… I wanted to help… but in the end, I can't lend any hand for them. And I ended up needing help from anybody… Haha, sounds funny isn't it..?" Destins gave a faint smile to her.

Leya watch him silently while widen her eyes. She saw his reflection of depress and despair, though Destins tries to hide it from her. Both of them kept quiet for a while until something appealing caught her sight. She looked closer again. Two gemstones glow from Destins' chain, one of them tinted in scarlet and the other was the azure piece.She was surprised with it. She gasped and turned to look to Destins again.

"Err..!?"

"Hm…?" Destins hesitated and stares at her.

"Destins… Where… where did you get that gemstone…?" She asked and pointed to his chain.

"Ohh.. you mean this…?" he took out his chain slowly and shows to her.

"……."

"This ruby was given by my late mother… It was my most precious memento and memory…" he whispered softly.

"……." Leya still focus on the gemstones. Surprisingly, she didn't concern about the ruby gemstone, but she stares at the azure piece for a long time. Destins began to notice her funny behavior and he asked;

"Erm… Leya…?"

"Err… huh..? Yes…?"

"Hmmm… never mind… errmm…"

Before Destins could finish his sentence, Leya cut in and asked again;

"Destins…err.. May I take a closer look to this azure stone…?"

"Huh…? Oh…, okay. Sure no problems…" Destins took out the azure gemstone slowly from his necklace. Then, he handed it over to Leya.

Leya took it gently from Destins and she was totally startled by this gemstone. The stone shimmer like a twinkling silver star. Its glow will not fade forever and it will shine endlessly. She was stunned there and her hand still grabs the stone firmly, as if she will never let go of this stone anymore.

Destins was wondering and pondering about her action. Then, he move closer to her.

"Destins…" Suddenly, she called out his name gently.

"?"

"Where…do you get this stone…?" She asked and turns her sight to gaze on him.

Once again, their eyes were locked together.

"Emm… I… I'm not so sure about it… It's like a miracle for me though…" he uttered.

"Huh…"

"….This gemstone… is some kind like a rare item dropped by a monster…"

"…..??!!"

"It happened 2 weeks ago… Nah… Its sort of silly story if you heard it… So, let's just forget it okay…? This gemstone is rare item, and can say as my 'Lucky Charm' too, so I will not sell it at any cost…"

"…monster….." Leya bowed her head down and clenched the stone tightly.

"Heh…. No… no… this is might be a joke…"

"Huh…?" Destins hesitated, and then paused himself.

"Heh… this gemstone… this gemstone… is belonged to… me……" she added again and looked up to Destins. Destins was so shocked with her answer. He paused himself up while widen his eyes in surprise.

Everything turned out to be silence eventually. The evening breeze blew softly and brushing their face tenderly. And the field was bustling with those insects resonance, echoed through every part around there.

Destins still watching Leya in silent. He will never ever let go his sight off her. Whilst in his mind, he's still confuse and doubting about this girl. Why does the gemstone related to her…? Is there something she's hiding behind…? Lots of questions began running in his mind at that moment. But, who will answer all of his wonder..?

'_Who was her anyway…?_'

-- Continue… --


	2. Episode 2: Secretly Threatened

**1stly, I would like to say... :: Thx a lots everyone for viewing my fanfic of RO **

**Declaimer:: I do not own awesome manwha/game of Ragnarok Online. Ragnarok Online is belonged to Gravity Corp. and Lee Myung Jin-san **

* * *

"The seal within you… will not be gone forever… No one will break it and no one will tend to eliminate it away from you..."

"This is why you've born to this world… Never ever seek love and tenderness… or they shall eliminate you forever in this world…"

"And your existence will erase in this world… E.T.E.R.N.A.L.L.Y…….."

"Err..!?" she widens her eyes in surprise. She was shivering and breathes hardly. She hugging herself to calmed herself down and tries to forget those repeated word inside her mind. Her clothes were soaked with cold sweat and she could feel herself still trembling.

"No….. I don't mean like that…please… Leave me alone… I don't want… I don't want to die…."

Tears began flow down from her brunette eyes suddenly. She was surprised with her sudden action. Then, she looked to her palm and saw those droplets of shining tears on it and her own reflection and the gem she grabbed glow dimly as if the soul of it connected with Leya's. As when she was totally lost herself, suddenly a voice echoed to her.

"Leya… Leya…?"

Someone call out her name with low tone. She looked up to it and saw no one other than the assassin Destins who was looking at her with his serious gaze.

"Leya…? What happen…?" he hesitated.

"Uhh… err… no… nothing… nothing at all…" she whispered softly.

"………"

Both of them began silent for a while, and thinking each matter of themselves. Leya always bowed her head down and did not look up to Destins while Destins watching at her all the times and doubting something about her thoughts.

Soon after that, Leya took a glance on Destins and she handed over the azure piece to him. Destins gaze on her and he just took it without saying any word. His sight still locks to Leya's vision.

"I really appreciate your kindness, Destins… cause' you willing to lend me to take a look at the azure piece…" she uttered while take a look at the azure piece for the last time.

"……."

"Heh… I guess this azure piece is not mine… Though it looks kinda similar to mine… And I'm searching for it all these years, passing thru each corner of the world… just to search for it…" her voice began to frowned in low tone.

Destins was surprised with her answer and her sudden change behavior. He looks close to her stunning brunette eyes and never intends to let go off it. Hence, he take the azure piece and his ruby, then placed them together and merged them back into his chain. Leya saw his action and wondering. Destins lead a smile to her and said;

"Nah… Don't worry about that… Even it's not yours, but it's ours right…?" he smiles to her.

"Huh…? Ours…? What do you mean by that…?" Leya hesitated.

"Haha… If you willing to think this azure piece is belonged to both of us, it's a good idea… ain't it?" Destins grinned and he curled his chain around his neck again. Leya stunned after heard what he said and she blushed silently.

"….Oh.. oh… Hehe…" she giggled.

"Haha… now, don't you worry anything… this azure piece won't run away anymore, it had chain beside my ruby eh… So, if you want to look at it again, you can lend from me anytime… Hahaha…"

"Yeah… It brings back memories…." She smiles.

"……." Destins took a glance on her. Her face began to enlighten up with delight and her smiles looks as sweetest as ever. Destins gave a relieve sigh while look upon the sky again.

The clouds motioned slowly along the path of this vast cerulean sky. And the evening breeze blow softly and brushing their face tenderly. As he was looking to the beautiful shaped clouds, suddenly Leya stood up and bow to him and eventually caught his attention.

"I guess…I've to go now Destins… It's fun to talk to you and nice to meet you…" she whispered and smiles to him. Destins gazed on her and he reply her smiles.

"Yah…Me too…Haha…"

Both of them giggled together and then Leya began her words again;

"So… I hope we can meet again someday…"

"I guess… this is called as Destiny…" she continues again while look to the sky along with Destins. She smiles slightly and blushed in silence.

"Huh…" Destins look to her with hesitation. He paused and continues to watch the amber sky of evening. He could feel his heart is pounding as fast as lightning, and he never feels like this before. He shook his head to reassure that everything is okay about him. And yet, he also feels that feeling of warmth and secure when he spends his time with Leya. He's totally confused about this feeling. _What is this feeling all about…? _He was trapped and lost in thousands of thoughts again. Suddenly, Leya call out his name and break his thoughts at that moment. He blinked his eyes and look to Leya who was still giving that warmth smile to him.

"I'll meet you 2 days after this…! Wait me at the field as usual….!"

Soon, Leya beg her leave and she waved to him from faraway. But then, she shouted to him from distant area.

"Hey Destins…! We shall meet someday!! Take care for now my friend…! Bye!" she shouted happily and her eyes were gleamed with happiness.

Destins just watch her shadow trailing off along with the shades of twilight. Though he wishes he could spends more time with her, chat with her and tell her about his story of life. But, she need to leave soon and he's not sure when does he'll meet her again.

"Sigh…" Destins gave a sigh and crossed his arms beneath his head while resting his body on this soft lush meadow. And then, his eyes close slowly as he was dragged into dreamland again…

-------------------------------------------------

**Episode 2:: Secretly Threatened**

"Chill out mate, we're gotta be rich soon…Hehehe…."

A quiet scene had been broke by this harsh voice all of a sudden, in somewhere else which looks like a dark maze and only a dim' light shone apart of it; reveal the eerie panorama of the cave.

There were 2 men chit-chatting with each other and they seem up with something fishy at there. Soon, one of the men move forward and trying to open a massive rectangular box

which looks like a coffin. He was grinning and smirking while uses all of his strength to open it.

"Hey, pal… Do u think it's a good idea…? I… I got some bad feeling about this mate…." said his friend, who was holding the torch behind him.

"Aww… come on pal, this isn't a big case. Indeed this pyramid known as one of Morroc's historical area and were guarded by those foolish government. But that ain't gonna blow my plan away. We gotta make money pal…! If we get this whatsoever item known as Osiris Crown, imagine this… We're gotta be rich just a second matey…! Hahaha…." he smirked and laugh out loud once expressed his overexcited feeling. His friend was watching him at silent. He doesn't dare to said anything, for he who only sense that something fishy is going on around them…

Soon, the coffin had been successfully removed by him slowly. His eyes were gleaming with lust and greed while clutching his bat tightly into his grasp. The creek sound of the removal of the coffin echoed thru each part of the maze. The sound was so clear and sharp as if each floor of the pyramid could hear it.

The man was so excited once succeeded opening the coffin. He started to get closer and closer to take a look at it. Meanwhile his friend began to descend his step to backwards, step by step gradually. And then, his figure began to trailing off from the vision, leaving his friend alone at there.

He didn't pay much attention to his friend, and he kept focuses everything into the container of the coffin. But, to his surprise, he saw nothing inside of it. All he could see is just plain dark and empty sense within the coffin. His heart was rage and beat so fast as if it going to jumped out from his throat.

"What the HELL is this meaning about…!!!??? God damn it…. where is the Holy-o-crap Osiris Crown…!?? Damn it… we're being fooled by the rumors….arghh…!!" he shouted furiously and then flung his bat strongly to the other side.

_Growl…. Growl…_

Suddenly, he heard a creepy growling around him. His heart skips a beat and he began to turn around to search the source of the sound. But, he couldn't found the sound came from. And yet suddenly, there's an unwelcome guest finally show up himself at the scene…

"Oh… Holy-o-God…. wh….what the……" his eyes pop out suddenly once he saw a giant figure stood in front of him. He was speechless and his clothes were soaked with cold sweat. He wanted to escape as fast as he could, but unfortunately, his fear had chained him down to the ground. He was too scare to move a bit either. His body had been petrified badly…

Everything becomes quiet all of the sudden….

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………….."

"WHAT THE….!??" a man yelled as soon as he stood up and hit the table. Everyone was staring at him with their sharp eyes and puzzled look. It seems they're in a pub where every civilian like to hang out over there. The pub was so noisy before this, but his voice had break the boisterous situation and eventually caught everyone attention.

"…….." he paused while look to everyone around him. Soon, he took his position again and sits properly and formally.

"Please calm down, sir… I understand it is an urgent case…. But, please do calm down and listen carefully what I wanna told you…" reply a man who sitting opposites of him. He took a glance on him with hesitation.

The man dressed in a full leather jacket and silver colored inner shirt within his robe. His glowing platinum cross-shaped necklace warped around his neck, shimmering dimly to every part of the corner. And a black mask covered up part of his face, leaving only those trace of his pale dazzling ruby eyes. His sturdy figure revealed from the way he dressed up and his eyes always emits the flash of mystery which could terrify anybody.

He stare at the man who he usually called him as 'Sir' and seems like, they were having some private business to discuss about. The man crossed his fingers beneath his chin, lifted up his head to the right position and glare to the mystery man in front of him.

"So… What do you want us to do…? Heh… I didn't expect a brat from the well-known mysterious guild, the assassin descendant, would ask a favor from our swordsman guild huh…" his lips began emanates a smirk against the man. He cocked his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes to watched the mystery man, waiting for the answer he wanted from him at the same time too.

"….." the man paused and felt uncomfortable about the way he reply.

"I'm… not asking you to do me a favor… But, look here, since the tragedy had happened… We couldn't do anything for it… Therefore, all we could do now is stopped this nonsense going berserk throughout this whole continent." he added again while crossed his arms close to his muscular chest.

"Hmmm….."

"By the way, I'm not one of the shadow of death descendant as what you think I am… I have my own way to seek the truth behind this mystery… Meanwhile, I need some of help from the strongest guild ever to solve this problem. So, I heard about the only one swordsman guild around this archipelago, and I need to confirm that the guild master would gladly lend me some of his army…. for this unknown task…"

"Hmm….." the swordsman guild master cocked his eyebrow again. He's been thinking the request for the whole moment when they were sitting together at the pub.

"So, this is a request huh… From a lone traveler like you…"

"Yes, indeed. You can assume me as a lone traveler… I'm not working with anyone, neither the assassin guild too… You can gave relieve on that matter… And don't worry about the task, it is a secret and nobody knows about it… It'll be a great opportunity for your guild to enforced thru the battle field and stand at the top of world of fame… IF you all can handle this task smoothly… And no worries about the pay, I shall grant anything valuable for your guild if the task complete… The precious gratitude will be all yours…"

Soon, the man finally led a slight smirk on his lips. His eyes started to burst with lust, hunger of getting hold of something which looks important for him. The guild master saw his expression and then, he laugh out loud…

"Hahahaha…. What a wise thought you have young man… I nearly misunderstand you yah… Hehe… Alright… As what you've requested to me just now, I'll consider about it… By tomorrow dawn, you will get the answer from me…" he grinned while stared at the mystery man's ruby pair. The man shrugs as soon the guild master reply him. Then, he stretch his right hand out from his cloak and pushed a big brown sack onto the table.

The guild master was surprised with his action and took a glance on him. He looked to the mystery man with puzzled look and gasped for while. The man grinned and spokes out;

"This… will be yours when IT all finished…." he smirked to the guild master who was still looked at him with surprise look.

"Heh…Hehehe…. Hahahahaha…." The guild master laughed nonstop all of a sudden. His eerie laughter trembles and surprised every single person at the pub. Then, he stopped himself and locked his eyes to the ruby's pair vision.

"Heh… all because of 'this' huh…" he uttered slowly. Hence, the mystery man led a wicked grin to him and his eyes flash out the beams of bloodcurdling, and make an eye contact with the greedy guild master. Then, both of them continue chatting without pay any attention to the surrounding there…

The strong gust of sandstorm still twisting around the atmosphere of Sograt Desert, and released those fascinating tiny beads of golden sand to the horizon. In a distant area, a small mirage of a triangle shaped building revealed under the shade of the burning sunbeam. The wind still blowing and brushing those palm trees gently. Small creatures as scorpions and moles, lurking around the wide endless desert and motioned themselves to contact with the gorgeous mother nature, while some of them stay remained close to the underground of the mysterious building…

Along a silent path of this underground, few torches lit thru all the way to the basement. The light was shone dimly to each angle of that place and only part of it could be seen clearly from the cellar above. The basement was so quiet and only those relentless dropping sounds of water droplet echoed throughout the place. Looks like nobody using the basement as frequently and maybe for decades already…

Then, suddenly, a manly voice burst out within the basement.

"Hmm… so, do you mean this is another task for our guild…?"

Destins warped his arms around close to his sturdy chest, while cocked his eyebrow looking to his guild master – Kino in front of him.

"Yah, exactly…" Kino nodded.

"As what we have seen now, odd phenomenon began to crop up suddenly… Everything had been corrupted just blink of an eye… Sigh, as like the tragedy happened at Morroc's restricted pyramid last time…"

"……"

"We do not know what on earth had happened, but we only manage to found out that Osiris' coffin had been removed, and what's left inside there is just emptiness… Meanwhile for the bandits who break in the pyramid are nowhere to be found, but just awful sliced body, blood and skeleton of human being…." Kino added again and sighs. His eyes frowned with disappointment and despair. Destins was shocked with the answer given by his guild master. He paused while turn his gaze to the other side.

"Cruel…." he whispered softly.

"Thus, as for now, our guild will be in charge for investigating this case. But of course, everyone will be informed by each task leader. I'll be giving orders to the task leader and they'll lead you all the way…."

"I assume you could do it better than anyone else, Destins…?" Kino lead a slight grin to him. Destins saw his expression and laughed.

"Haha… Do you have faith on me, master…?" he demanded.

"Ah hah, that's the case… I'm always and absolutely have faith on you… If not, why I did bother giving you the most precious katar of the guild since the day you've been claimed to be the shadow of death like us… Aint it…?" Kino replies and laugh, then he clapped Destins' shoulder as if they're like brothers.

"Heh…"

"This will be a secret task… We wouldn't join and affiliates with other guild… especially with those sword-handed guilds of Prontera… Hmmm… Remember, seek the truth behind this mystery and gather all the information without being known by anyone… Got it…?" he added again.

"Em…" Destins nodded while leaned his back against the wall. He closed his eyes for a while to rethink something that clouded in his mind.

"And, you should carry this thing with you in order to enter the restricted area of pyramid." Kino responded once he stretches out his left hand and took out a piece of shining jewel from his pocket.

Destins took a glance on the glowing jewel and then turn his vision to locked to his guild master's eyes.

"…….?" he hesitated.

"Oath of Death God…?" Destins widen his eyes in surprised and took a closer look to the crimson jewel again.

The jewel sparks brilliantly. The glowing light of the jewel illuminated around the darker area of the basement and it had a special aura within itself. The sky blue aura inside of the jewel gleams dimly, as if part of it already torn apart and loss of energy. Suddenly, something sparks towards Destins, and he was stunned all of a sudden…

"…Huh…!!??" Destins was totally shocked with something that he had saw inside the jewel.

A blurry visual had displayed within the jewel, where he saw a young kid was beaten brutally and lying on the grudge road alone. Rain drops beat repeatedly onto his face and he was half consciousness that time. He coughed out blood from his mouth and his nose still bleeding. Then, he slowly moved his legs and hands, clutched his fist tightly and ascend to the front slowly. His energy had worn out and he could barely stand. Though he had been defeated by some sort of terrible unfaithful foes of him, he still never give up to stand again. Within the time he tries his best to stand up again, suddenly a soft and gentle hand held him up. He was shocked and didn't expect there was a young lady hold him. Her hand was warmth and tender, she embraces him and placed him into his correct position slowly before she left. Then, her shadow began to trailing off with the sounds of rain drops and clouded with mist.

The young lady's face was unrevealed in the visual, including her figure too. All Destins could see from the visual was the only glowing azure piece chain. The most beautiful and warmest glow of a gem that he never see before in his entire life. Then, the visual began to dissolve blindly into the haze of mystery. Destins shook his head to calm himself down and confirmed him that everything is ok, not dreaming and not illusion again. He sighed while took a glance to his guild master again.

"Destins…? You okay…?" Kino hesitated upon looking at him with puzzled look.

"Emm… yeah… I'm alright…"

"So, this is some sort of an item I need to access to the restricted area of the pyramid eh…." Destins reply and took the gem from Kino slowly.

"Yes, indeed. The place where we called as Tomb of Ancient King and that is where Osiris had been placed…"

"You must be extremely careful around there… Lots of violent creatures roaming around the area, and the tomb were guarded by the powerful Ancient Mummy. This is not an easy job, so remember what I've told you before, Destins… Do not take things at ease…" Kino added again.

"…….."

"I understand that…" Destins nodded and his eyes began to emit the flash of seriousness.

Soon after Destins finished up everything he needed to be done, he left the guild immediately and heading back to Prontera. It seems like he's going to meet someone again… So, he was in hurry to catching up everything in time and teleport back to his hometown again.

After arriving at Prontera, Destins straight away dashed off to the field and look around. His heart was racing fast and his eyes were focusing everything at there. The same noon as last 2 days, where the fateful day crossed over him, destined him to be meet up with a fairly little young girl from a mysterious background. Though he still doubting about her puzzling chronicle, but he still wanna know more about her. Guess sometime feelings can be overwhelming a person's characteristic…

"Sigh… not here yet…" he gave a sigh after waiting so long for the person he wanted to meet so much.

Time passes by soon, and he couldn't wait any longer. Then, he began to leave the place while took the last sight to the field. _She's not here yet… Or she's not going to come at all…?_ Dozens of questions clouded within his mind and his heart was sunk deeply. The feeling wanna meet her was shattered into the pieces now. _Does she broke the promise…? No, I believe she wouldn't do that kind of thing… _

He sighed severely and teleport away to the place where he had been order to begin his job soon.

Half an hour had pass by, Destins finally reached at the pyramid where he need to accomplish his task. He sneaked into the secret passage behind the pyramid and moved into the hall of maze.

Cooling and chilling vapor distorted around the atmosphere of the pyramid. The place was totally quiet since the day it had been sealed by the pilgrims and restricted from being entered by anyone. Only those creatures inhabited each floor of the pyramid and nobody dares to get close to the place anymore. And this time, since the tragedy of Osiris awakening from his long sleep had shocked everyone down and sooner or later, the pyramid probably will be destructed by the government in order to stop something bad happened to the citizens of Morroc. And yet, nobody dares to seek the truth behind this…

"Heh… so this is the place they wanna me to go huh… Alrighty, looks kinda piece of cake for me…" Destins smirked and dashed off into the dark alley of the maze.

The pyramid contained a massive maze, complicated and confusing passage and some hazardous traps. But Destins took it so easy as like nothing will be happened at there.

Destins dashed off to the maze and ready to face any harm awaits him. He took out his faithful katar and pierced right thru any monsters that blocked his way. He jumped gracefully and splashed the poisonous venom to the monsters and then sliced them apart.

Just a blink of eye, he had clear most of the monsters roaming around there…

Soon, Destins reached the center of the maze and he saw a big wall blocking his way. He cocked his eyebrow and watching closely to the message painted on the wall.

Now, all he wanted to do is clear the wall in front of him and get to the next floor. He read the message painted with bloodish red paint on the wall with all his concentration.

"It's looks like a hidden message…. Hmmm…." his finger clutching his chin and his eyes were focusing on the words on the wall.

"Beyond the darkness of the shrine,

Shone a light from the goddess' eyes,

Revealed a pathway that will lead to victory,

And that is where all you want to be…"

"Hmmm…"

"Beyond the darkness of the shrine, shone a light from the goddess' eyes, revealed a pathway that will lead to victory, and that is where all you want to be…. darkness… light…. goddess' eyes…" he poke his finger on his head and thinking again.

"Darkness… it means the place surrounded by dark, and that's of course… No lights and nothing here… But, what does it mean by shone a light from the goddess' eyes…? I didn't saw any statues of goddess here though… Hmmm…." Destins scratched his head and stood beside a corner. He closed his eyes once again to relaxed himself and rethink the puzzle again. Then, among the time he's lost in his thought, something eye-catchy had attracted his attention. He blinked his eyes several time and locked to the object he saw.

To his surprise, there was a large torch glowing faintly at the edge of the center maze. He quickly walked towards it and takes a closer look. And that's it, the torch of Ancient Queen's Seal, which looks like a hand of a beautiful maiden. A sculpture of a gorgeous queen carved onto the torch handle and it does looks amazing and unique.

"Heh… so this is it… a light from the goddess' eyes eh… Sounds a bit anciently for me… Hahaha…" Destins grinned after found the answer lastly.

"Oh boy, guess it took me quite a long time to solve it… Heh… but it doesn't matter… As long I'm outta this floor, and get to the other floor, nothing will worry Final Destins at all…." he continues smirking while taking out the torch from the original place where it had been sealed.

Then, he placed the torch slowly into a hole at the top of the wall. After that, the wall finally opens and leads a small gloomy passage into the dark abyss.

He walked and cloaked all the way to the final floor of the pyramid. Along the way too, he was crashed with lots of violent creatures lurking around darkness and try to attack him. But this isn't hard for this skillful assassin at all; he wielded his katar gracefully and stabbed right thru any monsters that try to harm him. Few times he been in critical time, but he tries to hold his strength and stand for the last chance. He too, cast Sonic Blow several times and sliced the roaming creatures repeatedly and then makes it all his way to the final floor of the pyramid.

Soon, he saw the shimmering swirling vortex in front him which will transmit him to the final floor. He gave a smirk and step into the portal soon.

"Heh… Finally…" he said to himself once he reached the place he wanted to accomplish his task. His eyes rolled around to watched each corner of this floor. The place sure looks gloomy and only few torches illuminated dimly throughout the corners.

He makes his step to the way where the Tomb of Ancient King dwelled within this pyramid. Nothing really special in the pyramid, just only plain dark sense and chilling atmosphere swirling around the horizon. Suddenly, some bashing sounds echoed thru every part of the area and eventually caught his sense. Destins was surprised with it and he tries to search the source of the sounds came by.

He walked closer to the sound and hid himself behind a cellar to watch the coming sound.

And, to his surprise, there was a girl bashing the monsters hardly using her sword. She breathes hardly and nearly collapsed. But she tries to hold it down and sliced the monsters again.

"What the…!?" Destins widen his eyes in unbelief. The person he saw now was none other than Leya herself, who was still bashing the monsters nonstop.

Leya seems doesn't notice that Destins is watching her from behind and all she could do is to focus how to clear those monsters from blocking her way now. She breathes hardly and her strength nearly worn out. But unfortunately, monsters kept appeared and soon, she had been surrounded by them. She was stunned and petrified at that moment, for she who couldn't do anything at all and either can escape from being trapped.

Then, she falls on her knees and her sword dropped from her grip. She was too tired to yell for any help even a whisper too.

"……N…no…."

"Hahhh…!!" A katar flung towards a monster suddenly and pierced its heart apart. Leya was totally shocked and she turned behind to look immediately. She widens her eyes in shock and saw Destins was just few inches away from her. Then, Destins rushed to the front and sliced each monster repeatedly, and giving the fatal injuries towards those creatures that will end their life just a second.

Leya was relieved as Destins had come just nick of time for her need. She sighed and tears of joy began to form within her eyes and streamed down to her cheeks.

Soon after that, everything had been cleared now. Destins turned his back and run towards Leya who was lying on the ground. She looks enormously tired and her face looks pale. Destins touched her face gently and carry her to a corner. Luckily, she was still alright and soon, she opens her eyes slowly and saw Destins was just in front of him.

"…D..Destins…? You….you came…" she whisper soullessly and gave him a faint smile.

"…….."

"What are you doing here, Leya…? You know this place isn't the right place for you to training… You might catch a death at here you know…." Destins was a little pissed off but he tries to control his feelings, though his worries much more than anger.

"Heh… I'm not training at here… I've job to be done…" she uttered again while motioned herself slowly to take a proper seat. Then, she leaned herself against the cellar and gave a sigh.

"Huh…? Job…?" Destins hesitated and assist her to make sure she can sit close to the cellar.

"Yah…" Then, she began to stand up though her leg still trembling cause' lack of energy.

"….Sigh…."

"I'm okay, don't worry about me…" She smiles to him and grab her sword again. Afterward, she moved to the front slowly and was followed by Destins behind.

"Leya! Where're you headed up to now…?"

Destins run to her and hold her back before she moved her step to forward again. Leya surprised with his action and she stopped herself.

"Man… you're really stubborn, don't you… Sigh… Your wound still hasn't fully recovered yet, so you better stay here and waited for assist okay…" Destins shrugs and took her sword out from her grip. Leya paused and bowed her head down, avoided from being stared by Destins' glowing sapphire eyes.

"…….."

"Now, you just listen to me and stay at here okay… I've to check out this whole place… Who knows danger had waits in front of us…. I wouldn't want to drag u into the abyss of hazard. So please listen to me, stay at here okay…" Destins whisper softly and locked his vision to make an eye contact with Leya's brunette pair.

"…Destins…." she couldn't finish up her sentence. Her heart sunk and feeling of despair running within her mind.

As both of them were demanding of something, a spark glowing in the darkness and then something flash towards them. To their surprise, a sharp edge flung over them in such hasty way. Destins noticed its present and evade in a flash manner. Strangely, the dagger was not targeted him but was Leya. Destins was shocked with it and he shouted;

"LEYA!! WATCH OUT!!"

"Huh…..!!!!???" Leya was stunned after heard Destins yelled to her. Then, her eyes had caught the flashy dagger that flung towards her and she gasped.

"Ahhhhhh….!!!" she shouted.

"Leya…!!!" Destins dashed towards her and grab her into his arms, then pushed to aside together in a flashy manner. Leya was petrified and her clothes were soaked with cold sweat. The dagger struck right through the cellar and created a large crack onto the cellar stone. It seems like the dagger had been thrown by someone with an enormous strength.

"What the hell is goin' on out there….?!" Destins yelled with his anger tone while clutching his fist tightly.

"….Heh…Huh…!!??" Leya widens her eyes in surprised, and then she gasped for a while. Her body shivered within coldness and her hands are trembling fatally. Her eyes emit the reflection of someone who dressed in black cloak, which just stood few inches away from her.

"Huh…?? Leya…?" Destins hesitated with her sudden action, but then he was shocked too as when he saw a cloaked person stood firmly at the top of the chapel.

The cloaked person raised his hand highly and then, a glowing green aura burst from his hand and summoned thousand of monsters all of a sudden. Destins and Leya were stunned by his act and couldn't expect that this person is going to kill them.

"Heh…. Oh god…." Leya uttered a cry of prayer after fall on her knees.

"Damn it… Why does it happen at this kind of time…!!??" Destins eyes began to burn with anger and his heart was raging furiously, and out of his control too. His tension was raised as high as if his body temperature going to heat up at its maximum level.

Soon, the monsters began to motion towards Destins and Leya, and then the cloaked man began to disappear. His shadow trailing off as soon the creatures begin their attack and his figure fade away slowly, gone with the breeze of wind….

Leya still watching the disappearance of the cloaked man, as if she knew this person in her life. Who was him? And why does he attack both of them…? And why does he targeted Leya…??

To Be Continue…..


	3. Episode 3: Abyss of Hazard

**Tricia: Yay...! Another update! Hahaz... So, what will happen to Leya and Destins after encountering that mystery cloaked man??? And does it related to the case of Osiris awaken from his thousand years sleep?? Find it out in this chapter...!**

Leya: Review pls everyone (wink) Arigato gozaimasu, gracias,kamsahamnida,thank u...  
Destins: Find out more bout Leya's secret that is going to reveal sooner n sooner...

Disclaimer:: I do not own the awesome manwha/game of Ragnarok Online. Ragnarok Online belonged to Gravity Corp. and Lee-Myung Jin-san.

* * *

Continue from the last episode….

**Episode 3:: Abyss of Hazard**

"LEYA!!!!!" Destins shouted as he jumped off and grabbed Leya into his arms, and then push to aside together.

"Ahhhh….!!"

The dagger that flung over them struck right through the cellar and created a large crack onto the cellar stone. Both of them widen their eyes in surprise, like they never believe it was thrown by someone with an enormous strength.

Soon, they saw a cloaked person who stood firmly at the chapel nearby the tomb of Osiris.

The cloaked man raised his hand as highly and then, a green aura burst out from his hand and swirling around. Then, to their surprise, lots of creatures had been summoned by him and they're heading towards Destins and Leya.

"Kill them…" the man murmured with low tone, and then his figure began to trailing off slowly into the darkness.

"Huh…!!??" Leya was frightened. Her clothes were soaked with cold sweat and her hands were trembling fatally. At the same time too, her eyes emits the reflection of that cloaked man, and gone into the wisp of darkness. Destins saw it and he was totally surprised.

"Tch… Damn it….!" he bites his lips and clutched his fist tightly. His sapphire gem-eyes began to flash out the beam of angriness while his fingers are clutching his katar tightly.

Soon, the monsters began to motioned themselves towards Destins and Leya. Eerie growling and howling echoed thru each corner of the tomb, as if the sounds going to crash anything at there. Destins is ready to take down anything in front of him at once. He grabbed his katar firmly while taking his fighting position. He narrowed his eyes to watched closely toward the villains' step that ascend closed to them.

"Hahhhh…..!!!!" Destins yelled once the enemies reached out his line and then he jumped over, and sliced the monsters repeatedly.

Leya watched him in silent. She still stunned at there without moving a step either. She was too afraid after witness everything in front of her bare eyes. Then, she gasped for a while and turned her gaze towards Destins.

Destins focused on those monsters that trying to get nearer with him. But, to his surprise, those monsters aren't going to attack him but they targeted, Leya, who was still kneeled down near a corner.

The more Destins defeated, the more they come. This battle seems endless and Destins slashed the creatures repeatedly and nonstop though his energy nearly worn out. Then, suddenly one of the creatures finally approached close to Leya. She was totally shocked and petrified. She wanted to escape but her fears had chained her down to the ground. Destins saw it and he immediately fling his katar towards the monster. But unfortunately, the monster evades it as fast as lightning and missed the attack.

"What the…!?" he was shocked after saw the monster avoided his attack.

"Heh….! Leya!! Run!!" he shouted as he ran to her.

"Huh…!?" Leya still kneeled at there without notice the present of the monster.

"Hah….!!!??" her eyes widen as large and her tears began to form beneath her eyelids.

"Growlllll…!!!" the creature took his hammer and ready to strike thru Leya. Leya was speechless, and her sword dropped from her grasp. But just in nick of time, Destins dashed towards and grabbed him tightly.

"Why you scumbag!! Get away from her!!!!" he yelled while held the enemy arms, then tossed it around.

"Growwwlll….!!!!" the monster growled harshly as he was suffered from the pain that run thru his veins. Destins' eyes began to burst out the flash of anger and vengeful. He pointed his katar and ready to give a final blow to the monster.

"I shall send you to hell now…! Take this…!! Hahh…!!!" Destins cast Sonic Blow to it and stabbed its heart merciless. The creature howled in pain, and its body splash out its blood. Then, it dissolves slowly into the puff of darkness.

Leya was startled as she saw Destins wipe out those monsters with a hasty manner. Seeing Destins used all his strength to kill those creatures just because wanted to protect her, her heart suddenly melted into her blood veins. She feels that somehow she needs to do something to him too, as well protect him from any danger. Though her legs still shivering, but she tries her best to stand again and hold her sword. Before she could realize, another monster appeared few distance away from her. She widens her eyes in surprise, and lost her thought at the same moment too. Just then, Destins shouted her name loudly from her left.

"Leya….!! Watch out..!!"

"Huh…!!??" she began to realize the present of the monster, then she gasped for a while.

"Use your sword….!! Bash them!!!" Destins continues to slash those monsters and trying to focus on Leya.

"Heh..!!" Leya takes her sword which dropped onto the ground just now. Then, she grasped it tightly and taking her fighting position, ready to face any harm that awaits her.

"I'm not afraid…. I'm not afraid…. I'M NOT AFRAID OF DEATH….!!!! HAHH…!!!"

she cried out once she hold her sword into her grip. And then, she run towards the monster and ready to smack thru it.

"Hiahh…!!!!" She jumped over and pierced the monster in front of her. But yet, another monster appeared again once she defeated the previous creature. She startled, but she tries her best to hold on until the last second, and use all her energy to defend for herself.

"Huh..!?" Destins began notice that Leya was fighting those monsters. He gave a relieve sigh as he saw she was so determined to clear all those fiends. Then, he too, giving another his best shot to destroy each monster around there. He hold his katar tightly into his fist, and then flung them gracefully towards the atmosphere, while dashed towards into a group of monsters, and then punched them one by one with all his strength. Soon, he jumped into the horizon and grabbed his katar firmly, then cast Sonic Blow again to the monsters. Each of the monsters gets fatal wounds and they couldn't hold on any longer. Soon after that, they began to dissolve slowly into the gust of darkness…

Both of them fought endlessly as if the battle wouldn't end. But they never intend to stop it before they could accomplish their very own task. Leya rushed to the front and use her ice element Tsurugi bashed each monster that trying to get nearer with her. Not only that, she tries to protect Destins who seems a bit of exhausted now, though he still battle with those enemies nonstop.

After a few minutes, those monsters had dropped dead and dissolve into puff and gone into the infinite darkness. Leya fall on her knees immediately once she bashed the last monster while Destins still stood there sturdily. He catches his breath several times and tries to calm himself down. Then, he turned his sight to Leya and run to her.

"Leya, you alrite…?" he asked while hold her in his arms.

"Yah… thank god…" Leya still gave a faint smile even though she's run out of energy.

"………"

"…Sigh…. It has over…" Destins uttered a relieve while look into Leya's brunette pair.

"Em…" she nodded and tries to stand properly.

"Guess… we've to clean all this mess… Sigh… Looks like the featured 'hero' of today did not show up… But only those foolish mutts and that…. man…"

Destins flashed back to the moment he saw the mystery cloaked man. He was totally confuse, and do not get any idea of why does he wanna kill them…? And the major question is, they only targeted Leya…. But… why…?

Leya seems to notice Destins' anxiety. She seems to know and can read those thoughts that playing within Destins' mind now, but she just keeps quiet the whole moment. She too, wanted to know who is that mystery cloaked man. And why does he want to kill her…? Does she had something related to him…? She was lost in her thoughts again, and kept pondering about the tragedy just now. Then, Destins called out her name softly and eventually break her thousand thoughts in her mind that time. She lifted up her head and gazed on Destins….

"Leya…? You okay…?"

"Em…yes… I am…" she smiles to him and nodded.

"Hmmm….." Destins cocked his eyebrow while locked his vision to Leya. After that, he turns his gaze towards each part of the tomb and examined everywhere.

"Heh… Looks like the mission had been terminated eh… Nothing really special at here…." he added.

"Sigh… Guess we've been fooled by our own guild leader…" Leya said while lower her head down. She heaved a long sigh and closed her eyes.

"Huh…!? What do you mean by that…? Being fooled by guild leader…?" Destins glanced on her immediately and hesitated.

"…I…I'm not so sure…, But I… I've come here all the way by myself just because of the order by my task leader… They even added, said they'll find Osiris and sealed him back to where he belongs… Sigh… But looks like… all are just fake orders…." she snorted and turned her gaze to the other side.

"And… that's mean… Heh…! No… Kino won't do like this to me…" Destins clutched his fist tightly and demanded.

"I don't believe he'll give me this fake order…. Moreover, this task is a secret…. How on earth your guild knew it…? I mean… They shouldn't know about this task…"

"……. I don't know either…." Leya was totally distress and disappointed. She shrugs and bowed her head down, avoiding being stared by Destin's eyes.

"…………"

"….. Conspiracy huh….." his lips brushed and mumbling this word with low tone.

Leya was shocked with his answer. She doesn't really understand anything about this task either, besides just a fake order that commanded her to this place. She also couldn't catch the meaning of why does Destins acknowledge this task as a conspiracy. She recalls back every incident that had happened around her. But yet, she couldn't found the answer within herself. She gave a sigh and voiced out;

"My guild leader…. made a conspiracy…??"

"Does that makes what you think about it, Destins…?" she hesitated while look to Destins who was still crossed his arms around his muscular chest.

"……………I……" Destins couldn't finished up his sentence. He wanted to explain to her, but he couldn't do it. Thus, he paused and looked to the other side.

"Heh…! And this is what you've think about my guild….!? I know that assassin descendants never get along with our sword-handed guild…. But, at least…. at least… You shouldn't think my guild as one of the kind that making conspiracy in order to take over this task… We must work together to solve this case…. It's not about guild problem anymore, but it's a big tragedy that will affect every civilian's life…." Leya reply and her eyes were glowing, with the tears beneath her eyelids.

"…………."

"People are becoming insane each day… Fighting for nonsense stuff…. Wanna get rich, famous and so on… Why!? Why do they wanna get this thing!!? Part of those humans had died because of calamity! But every one of you just be quiet and do nothing, and acted selfishly!"

"What's so wrong with working each other….? Does this give a meaning that our world is different…? You are dark, I am Light, we couldn't get along with each other… and that is what had happened between assassin and sword-handed guild… They never get along though centuries had pass by…. Just because of each private problem, they neglected those civilians whom in need…" she cried out while kneeled down, hugging herself and sniffing.

"…Leya…." Destins watched her in silent. He couldn't think anything to comfort her besides just watching her crying at there.

"…Why… Why does this happen….?"

"……….." Suddenly, Destins approached her and hold her into his arms. Then, embraced her tightly into his chest. Leya was totally surprised, but yet, she tries to free herself from his grasp.

"Let go off me…! I don't need your sympathy!!" she shouted to him.

Destins become quiet, while hugging her more tightly as if he doesn't wanna let her go. Leya struggling to let herself out from his embrace but her strength couldn't overcome Destins' strong grip.

"Heh…."

Leya could heard Destins' breathe, panting softly across his chest. While his heart was racing fast. She startled and paused herself up. Destins' hands still grabbed her firmly close to his chest. Then, suddenly he whispered out softly…

"I…I'm sorry…Leya…"

"Heh…!?" Leya was shocked with hesitation. She couldn't expect that Destins would eventually apologize to her. She silenced down, and then closes her eyes slowly and gave a sigh. Then, her lips brushed and muttered;

"I'm sorry too…Destins… I shouldn't be so pessimist about it…. Guess I've gone too far… Sigh…" she speaks with low tone. At that moment, she could feel the warmth that running from Destins' body to her. Though she never experienced it before, but she could tell that it's like relieve, a sense of warmth that will last long forever. Both of them paused and were remained at there without moving or voiced any single word. The situation was so quiet as if a sound from million miles could echo thru there.

Suddenly…

_Growl…. growl…. _

The whole place was terrified with an earsplitting growling from nowhere. Destins and Leya were shocked and both of them started to be aware with this phenomenon.

"Huh…!?" Destins surprised right after he heard the loud growling. He lifted up his head and saw a giant figure standing not so far away from them. He widens his eyes in surprise like he never believes what he had seen.

He releases his grasp on Leya immediately and stood up. Then, he clutched his katar firmly, while looking to the mysterious figure seriously. Leya was shocked too after witness the appearance of the figure and gasped for a while.

"Osiris…." Destins' lips murmured.

"What….?"

"Foolish Mere Mortals…. How Dare Thou Disturb My Sleep….!?"

"Heh…" Destins narrowed his eyes and locked his vision towards Osiris.

Osiris seems like not bother with his action. Then, he walks slowly, step by step and eventually approached Leya.

Leya was stunned and she looked to Destins. Destins nodded as if giving her sign that run away if Osiris launches attack. She paused and turned her sight to gaze on the old king of Ancient Tomb. Her brunette pair focuses seriously on the king's step. At last, Osiris stopped and pointed toward her.

"…… Mortals… Impurities Of Universe… Such Pitiful To A Legendary Soul Keeper Like Thou… Will Eventually Be Together With This Foolish Mortal…" he spokes out with his deep tone.

"Huh…!?" Leya doesn't understand what Osiris talking about. She gasped and took a glance on Destins. Destins seems to be planning about something onwards. He steps back and clenching his katar while his vision still focus on Osiris. Then, his finger move and giving a sign to Leya as well ask she move backwards and he'll launches attack on Osiris.

She still stunned there but had to follow everything that Destins taught her. So, she moves her footstep gradually to behind.

"Beholder of Souls…. Mere Humans Had Stained Our Peaceful World With Filthy Blood … Why Does Thou Help Them…? Why Does Thou Reborn To This Pathetic Earth Just To Save Them??" Osiris continues again while still pointing Leya.

"I… I… I…." Leya move backwards step by step and her clothes were soaked with cold sweat. She was panic and scare, and her mind was blank. Luckily Destins was there and assist her. She just follow Destins' guide and move backwards quietly.

"Mere Mortals… They Will Be Perished From This Earth Soon… And Never Be Forgiven For Their Sins!!"

"Oh yeah! Let's see who shall be perished at the first place!!!??"

"!?"

Suddenly, Destins dashed like an invisible shadow and launches his attack hysterically towards Osiris. Then, he flung his katar and drag Osiris, while pushing him hardly to a wall. And then, he use his katar slice Osiris and giving him fatal injuries. But yet, Osiris seems like didn't get any injuries from Destins' attack. Moreover, he had dodged Destins' attack few times and his condition still well and steady. Destins was pretty shock with it. He hasn't noticed that Osiris was once called as the strongest Devas among other legendary monsters. And he was stunned by Osiris' skillful dodging, none of one Destins' attack could hit him, and not even once.

Leya watching their battle quietly and she wanted to help Destins, but upon looking at her skills, she couldn't do anything besides just waiting for help. She felt helpless and depress though her heart encourage her to give some assist to her friend. Then at that moment, Destins shouts to her;

"Leya! Run! Don't just stand there! Get outta here!"

"What…!" she was totally surprised after hearing Destins said like that to her.

"Just get outta here!" He continues slashing Osiris without looking to her anymore.

Leya's heart sunk deeply and couldn't avoided tears streaming down from her eyes. She could barely leave Destins fighting alone, while she runs away without doing anything. She heaved a sigh and turns her back, then heading towards the main gate without looking back. But unfortunately, two gigantic Ancient Mummies blocked her way all of a sudden. She widens her eyes in surprised and gasped. Her step descends to behind slowly but yet; the monsters had caught her up.

"Huh….???!!"

"What the…??!!" Destins was startled after saw Leya had been captured. Then, without his notice, Osiris had slammed him hardly to the wall and he was hit badly on his torso.

"Arghh…!!" Destins roared in pain once Osiris gave him a strong blow that causes inner injuries to him. He rubbed his chest, and coughed out blood severely. He tries to stand, yet the fatal pain he suffered now had makes him weak and all of his energy had worn out after a long battle before meet up with Osiris. His body was trembling, while his leg couldn't move anymore. Seems like something had jammed one of his organ vein that had petrified him to the ground. His movement had been halt and he couldn't move further.

"Grr…!! Damn it…!!" Destins growled with his furious tone.

"Darn…! The venom…..the venom…had spread through my…body….tch…"

"Heh….! Des….Destins!!!" Destins saw Leya was struggling hardly in order to release herself from Ancient Mummies; however, she still couldn't overcome their powerful strength. Then, she shouted his name from afar and caught his attention.

Destins' vision becomes blurry soon after that. But, only Leya's voice can reach to him, calling out his name and wake him up. And all he could see that Leya had been captured by those monsters, as if going to engulfed her in an infinite dark blaze and devour her soul slowly. He clenched his fist tightly, and his heart was raging furiously. But, though he wanted to save her, yet he couldn't do anything now. All he could hear are those anguish screams and yells that echoed to him at that moment. His heart pounding as fast as lightning as if he nearly gave out himself, he scares… afraid of losing something important from him again.

"…..L…Leya….." Destins whispered Leya's name faintly while stretched his hand out as if trying to reach her. His eyes were frowned with tears of painfulness and despair after witness Leya had been captured by those villains. Before long, another growl pierced thru their ears, echoing throughout every corner of the tomb. It was Osiris' eerie howling which could terrify each single living being.

At that time, Osiris tries to give another blast to Destins, who was still lying beneath his feet. He holds his neck eagerly, and clutched it tightly without letting him breathe.

"…..'_Growl…_' Mortals Should Be Perished From Now On… And The 'Maiden's' Soul Shall Be Devour Along With Your Filthy Soul….." He uttered while clenching Destins' throat tightly and hold him up to the air.

"…Uhhh….." Destins could hardly utter a word out from his mouth once Osiris grabbed his neck that nearly chokes him to death. His hands try to reach out to release the grip, but sadly, his energy had torn apart and he couldn't overcome the old king's power.

"…Say Farewell…To Your Human Friends And Your Maiden…." Osiris led out an eerie growling again while tighten up his grasp on Destins' throat.

"...Uh….Uhhh…."

"Noooooooooooo!!!" Leya shouted from afar. She cries while trying to release herself, and her eyes still lock to the incident whereby Osiris clutching Destins' neck tightly.

"DESTINS!!! Heh…! Let go of me!!! Destins!" she cries nonstop while struggling with those monsters.

"…Leya……."

"…..Humans…..DIE!!!"

As Osiris tries to choke Destins to the end of his life, suddenly something flashy heading towards them, and eventually targeted Osiris. Osiris didn't pay much attention to it earlier but in the end, he was flung over after being hit by the thunder power cast by somebody. His hands loosen up and Destins was released from his tight grip. Destins coughed out continuously after being freed from Osiris' grasp and catch his breath several times.

"Jupiter Thunder!!!!" a voice echoed throughout each part of the tomb all of a sudden. Destins and Leya were surprised by the sound that comes from nowhere. Looks like someone had come to aid them at this hazard time. They turn their gaze towards the sound immediately and saw a person heading towards them. Sooner later, a figure shows up slowly from the dark. The dim light of the torch shone dimly and illuminated part of this mysterious person's feature. That person walked slowly while holding up her wand to the atmosphere. Then, she murmurs some words before casting another magic again.

Osiris was totally startled by the sudden attack launched by a mysterious mage. He stands slowly and this time, his tension had change and attempts to destroy each person at the place.

"……Grrr…..'_Growl_'….. Mere Mortals….Shall Be Perished….!!!!!" he roared feverishly.

Suddenly, a swirling green aura began to surrounding him and engulfed his soul into the blazing green flame. After that, his form started to grew bigger and bigger, much twice bigger than his original form. Then, his eyes emit the reddish flash and his claws grew sharper and longer.

"..Huh…?! What the…?!" the mage was stunned after witness the scene. She holds her wand tightly and attempts to summon another magic power again.

"…Thunder Storm…!!!"

Few streaks of lightning strike hysterically towards the old king of Ancient Tomb, but this time he evade the power smoothly. None of the lightning power could hit him, and yet he even can reflect those powers back to the caster.

"Heh…!!???" the mage widens her eyes in surprise like she never believes what she had seen. Then suddenly, the power she cast was reflected towards her and she was hurled back to the ground. She hurt her right arm and could barely cast another power again.

"Ahh….!!!"

Leya gasped after watching the battle scene between the mysterious mage and Osiris. She was speechless but couldn't do anything at the same time too. The mage was lying on the floor helplessly. She couldn't move her steps due to her deep wound on her arms. The pain was as deep as the sliced blood veins, and she was struggling with the pain she suffered in order to defeat Osiris again. Leya still watching them with her pair brunette. She still could feel that her body is attaching between the hands of the Ancient Mummies and she knew that she will not be release at ease.

Suddenly, she could feel a strong gust dash over her and then, she was eventually being freed by those Ancient Mummies without any warning. To her surprise, the mummies had been cut and poisoned with extremely strong venom and their bodies were melted gradually to the ground. Few seconds later, their souls gone into the puff of darkness without leaving any trace anymore. Leya widens her eyes in surprise. She couldn't expect that the mummies just been eliminate in such a hasty manner, but who did this…? The same question always goes around her mind, yet she couldn't found the answer within this time.

All of a sudden, a manly voice echoed thru each corner of the tomb.

"Anna! Get up!! Why are you lying there for nothing huh!!?? Didn't you forget our purpose at here….!!??"

"Huh!?"

The mage was surprise with the voice. Her eyes blinked several times and she started to move once she heard that voice. Leya runs to the mage and she was pretty surprised after saw a person that dressed in a black cloak stood in front of the mage. The man looks agile as his age, strong masculine body cover underneath his cloak and his face was covered with an assassin mask. Indeed this person was an assassin just like Destins too. But looking upon his age, he looks much older and mature and more like a senior to Destins.

"Heh…!Help…! Somebody please help my friend!" Leya cried out once reach close to them and then, her tears began to form beneath her eyelids and streamed down slowly.

"I'm begging you… please help my friend….Osiris…Osiris had caught him up…."

The mage and the mysterious man paused once saw Leya was crying there and she looks totally despair. Both of them look to each other for a moment before glance on Leya again.

"Hmm….the kid just now….? So, it was him….." the mage pondering while locked her vision towards the man.

"Hmm….."

The man holds up his jur and keeps them into his pocket as fast as lightning. He had a very stunning emerald eyes and soft spiky silver hair that covered his forehead. His eyes locked into Leya's brunette pair once noticed the presence of her. Then, he walks closer to her. Leya was totally stunned by his action, and she paused. The man walks even closer to Leya and finally he stopped himself in front of her, face to face to each other. His step was so near with her and she could feel the breath of that man which nearly brushed her face up.

"Huh…!?"

Leya's heart skip a beat and she was afraid if this guy going to kill her or somewhat. She removed her gaze from the guy and silence down.

Next thing she knew that the guy use his hand to lifted up her chin slowly and passionately. She widens her eyes in surprise and was totally speechless at the moment.

"Heh…" the man smiles.

"………."

"Vincent… cut this out…. You're frightening the girl…." the mage spokes after watching his strange action towards Leya. The man releases his grip and took a glance on the mage.

"Nah… I was just testing this girl… Whether she is really a match able kid for the mission…. Hahahaha…." he laughed out loud then move his step close to the mage.

"Hmph…. Forget those things first… We still have things to do…." the mage began to tear a piece of cloth and then tied her right arm to stop the bleeding.

"Tch… Osiris… I'm gonna get you this time…." whispered the mage while grabbed her wand. She ascends her steps to the front without looking back again. While the man stood there, and then he began to draw out his jur from his pocket and began following the mage's step later.

Leya still confuse about the conversations they have. Her eyes still locked on the figure of that man. Though she still doubting about these two mysterious person, but she couldn't questioned them for now. She still had something important to be done, and that is to save Destins from Osiris.

She rushes to the front to catch up with the mage. After that, the man began to pursue their steps while wearing up his jur.

"Destins……"

From afar, the sense of evil of Osiris still swirls around the atmosphere of the tomb. Osiris was stood not far way from the mage's distance and he was totally furious this time, and attempts to destroy each soul at there. Sooner, the mage stops, following by Leya and that man behind. She stares at the old king with her serious gaze and without letting her glare out from Osiris.

"_Growl……._"

The growling of Osiris still echoed to each part of the corner. He clenched his fist tightly and move to front slowly.

"Heh…!?" Leya widens her eyes in surprise when saw Destins was lying near the tomb. He looks pale and bleak at that moment as if he's going to face his death soon.

"Destins…!!!" shouted Leya while running to him. She didn't care about anything for now; all she wanted now is to bring back Destins safely. She runs to the chapel there as fast as she could without noticing the next motive of Osiris…

"Huh!? Fools!!! Come back here!!" The mage yelled to Leya once she saw Leya rushed to get close to the chapel and she started to sense the evilness of Osiris that began to spread all over the place by now. She couldn't stops Leya and all she could do now is to ready to face any terrible disaster that going to occurred soon.

Few seconds later, Osiris began to raise his hand high in the air and then, shimmering aura burst out from his hand all of a sudden. Everybody watched it in silent and widens their eyes in surprise. After that, few Isis Lady of the Guardians appeared along with Ancient Mummies. They howl and growl, then rushed to the front with their open jaws.

The mage and that man were stunned after witness Osiris summons those creatures at ease.

"Mortals…Shall Be Perished!!!!!" Osiris began to cast his terrific darkness power towards the mage and that man. The mage startled by the power and she was totally petrified at there. The man surprised and he quickly dashed to her and defend the power with all his force.

"Anna…!!"

"Huh…!?"

"Grr…..!!! Damn it….!!!" that man defend the power with all his strength and tries to protect the mage from the harm as well. The mage was surprised as she saw the assassin trying to protect her. Her heart touched and sooner, she realized she must do something against Osiris no matter what it takes. Then, she started to mutter some words before holding up her wand and cast magic.

"Thunder Storm!!!!!"

Fury thunderstrike struck right through Osiris and surrounded him with the flaming colors of lightning. He was halted and petrified to the ground without moving any single step. Then, suddenly, his eyes burst out the red beam and green aura started to formed beneath his foot and surrounded him once again.

"Arggghhhh…..!!!!!!" he growled with his furious tone and looks like he's going to berserk after being attacked by those mortals.

"?!" the mage was shocked after seeing the horrible aura surrounded Osiris, and this is not going to be a good thing, she thinks within herself.

"I've got a bad feeling about this….." the assassin step backwards and get close to her. He holds up his jur and ready to launch any melee attack against those villains. But unfortunately, both of them had trapped inside and being surrounded by Isis and Ancient Mummies. They still stand by at their own fighting position and ready to take down anything if those monsters began their attacks on them.

"Heh… this is not good, Vincent…."

"I can sense those evil powers that spread around this air… The heavy sense of darkness and evilness had tainted within this atmosphere now…." the mage added while locked her eyes to the creatures.

"….I knew that…. Osiris won't just let us be free like that… He will definitely slay us to pieces for now…."

"Heh…Then I'm not going to let this happen…. And not even once….!" the mage began to mutter some words before cast another magic toward her target. Sooner, her magic began to activate.

A large crest of a magic seal appeared beneath her foot suddenly. Glittering aura and lights began swirls and twist around her, and then her wand started to shoot out a shimmering glow that nearly illuminated most part of the gloomy tomb.

"Servants of the Flame, Beholder of the Eternal Blaze, Hear my call! Hear my voice! O' Almighty Deity of Flame, Bestowed Thou Power to Me!! Lord of Vermillion!!!!!"

"Huh…!!?? Anna!?" the man was totally surprised after witness the stunning and powerful magic cast by her. He widens his eyes in surprise and gasped.

Strong and powerful crimson inferno arise from the ground all of a sudden and engulfed its victim into its hunger flame of eternities. Tongue of blaze raise as high as ever to devour the evil soul to purify them away from this world. Then suddenly, few streaks of lightning struck and plunged thru the creatures' body and veins hysterically. The monsters howl in pain as if they're suffered within this terrible pain.

The view was eerie….

All the monsters had been eliminated in just blink of eye. Their souls gone into the wisp of infinite darkness and leaving no trace or a single shadow too. The man was startled and his lips began to brush;

"Where….Where did you learn this power….?" he asked firmly.

"Heh…heh…." the mage kneeled down once her magic began to deactivate soon. The man can see she was trembling terribly and soaked with cold sweat. Yet, he couldn't question her further by now.

"Save those questions for now, Vincent… You'll know it someday…." she uttered.

"…….."

"Destins…." Leya's heart whispered and keep pounded once she gets close to the chapel.

Destins was lying there weakly and his face as pale as if he's running out of blood. But yet, he is still breathing slowly. Leya could hear his soft breath that echoing to her. She moved more closely to him and kneels down immediately.

"…By the name of…. gosh….." her tears began to flow from her brunette pair suddenly. She holds Destins close to her chest and touched his face gently. Droplets of her tears drip onto Destins' face and she whispered and calling out his name softly. And she tries to help Destins to regain his consciousness again.

"….Destins…..Destins…wake up…………."

"Please….. wake up……..I…..I……I'm begging you…. Please wake up…………" she cries nonstop and embraces him tightly into her arms. Tears of sorrow tumbling down continuously from her eyes and she feels herself was totally lost and helpless.

Suddenly...

"L…Leya……"

"Heh…?!"

A familiar voice echoed to her at that moment. She was totally surprise and startled by it. Then, her eyes gazed on the person immediately. It was Destins calling out her name. His eyes open slowly and glanced on her. She was relieved and her smile began to painted on her lips. Though Destins still struggling with the pain and wound he suffered now, but yet, he is still fighting and trying his best to overcome it. Leya give a relief smile to him as he replies her with his smile too. Then, Leya began to spokes;

"I thought… I will never see you again….." she gave a faint smile while still holding him in her arms.

"Heh… yeah… I'm afraid of that too… But… I won't die so easily… Trust me…."

"Heh…! You silly joker….! You definitely make me worry around…."

"Hmm… you were worrying about me…? Why thank you my lady… That's an honor about that….." he smiles to her.

"Sigh…. you still can joke around at this kind of rate… But… I'm glad that you're alright now Destins…" Leya giggled and her eyes locked to Destins' azure eyes for a moment.

"…….."

"Don't worry about that… I'm strong enough to get thru this…." he added and shut his eyes to calm down himself.

"Leya…."

"Hmm…?"

"I've gone thru this far… because of you…."

"!?"

"When I was in the risk of death, and the edge of my life…. I thought I will never make it…. But…."

There was a long silence and long pause between them as like only both of them stay at that place at that time.

"I thought I hear your voice… And its keep calling my name…. my name was kept repeating and eventually wakes me up from the dark abyss that I've fell in…after being defeated by Osiris…."

"Destins….."

"It was so cold there…. and so dark… I couldn't see anything… nor feel anything as well… No sense of living at there too… I was scare… so afraid that I might die… sigh…"

Leya's eyes still watering, probably because of the joyful and also the sorrow moments, which mixed together to form her tears. She tries to stops herself from weeping again but yet, her heart still could feel the deep feelings and the time when Destins was in trouble. How frightened she was and the fears she gets still haunts inside her.

"But back then, I heard your voice… that echoing to me… It gave me a warmth feeling…which I never felt before… Therefore… I told myself… I shouldn't be beat down so easily… I must rise again… to pay back what the vermin deserve for…"

"………"

"Leya…."

"Huh?" Leya's brunette pairs were locked to Destins' crystal quartz eyes once again. She could feels herself was blushing silently and she paused herself a while.

"Thank you… for everything…." he whispered softly and gave a relief sigh.

"Um…." Leya couldn't finish up her sentence. She took a glance on Destins and removed her gaze later on. Her heart still pounding so fast and she couldn't avoid herself from keep blushing after hearing everything that confess by Destins. She paused and sighed a while.

"It's….It's nothing… I did my duty to protect my….friends…." she gave the sweetest smile ever to Destins again and chuckling.

"Heh…."

_Growl…..!!!!_

Suddenly, the place once again was shaken by the terrific growling again. And it was none other than Osiris, who was still standing near his tomb. Destins and Leya gasped after saw he dispel the magic that cast by the mage. He use his claws smashed thru the magic seal and it gone into the glowing dust of nothing.

"?!!!"

"Osiris……!!!!!!" shouted the assassin while dashed towards him. Then, he began launched the attacks repeatedly against the old king. He dashed like an invisible shadow that will never ever detected by anyone, then cast his power towards his victim.

Osiris finally injured with the attacks that launched by the assassin. Suddenly, he realized that the cuts he gets from the attack are poisons. Moreover now, the venom had spread to him and its going to melt his body soon. Nobody can imagine this assassin was as skillful as like a great assassin in the legend. His strong venom can poisoned any figure and any form without regarding about the time or any strong defense of enemies.

"Excellent job, Vincent!" uttered the mage and grin. Then she began to walks closely to the old king and attempts to cast another magic again.

"Now… everything just leave it to me… I'm gonna finish him up…."

"Osiris! I shall put you into an eternal sleep once and for all…!!" the mage yelled and began summons her magic.

"Growlll….!!! Filthy Mortals….!!!!" growled Osiris with his eerie tone. He began move to the front and trying to get close to the mage.

Destins saw it and he started to arise slowly. Then, he began to dash towards Osiris without thinking any longer. Leya watched it with surprised and gasped. She couldn't expect Destins will eventually do such like that.

"Heh..! Destins!!!"

"Osiris…!!! Its pay back time!!!! Hahhhh!!!!!" Destins flung his katar towards Osiris as fast as lightning and struck right deep into his body. Then, his blood began to splash out and he roared in pain.

"Growwwwlllllll…..!!!!!" the howling of Osiris echoed to each part of the tomb and could be heard clearly from each floor of the pyramid.

"Anna! Now!!!" shouted the assassin immediately to his friend.

"Guardian of the Universe! Warriors of the Endless Stars! Hear my whisper! Hear my call!! O' Almighty Deity of Mystic, Showered Me with Thou Enchanted Power of Eternity!! Meteor Storm!!!!!"

As the crest of magic seal began to illuminate beneath her foot, suddenly many fiery stone falls and crashed Osiris ahead. Every blazing stones of meteorite showered from the wisp of darkness of the magic seal and hit thru him repeatedly. Osiris couldn't avoid it this time and he was beat fatally from the magic.

Everyone watched it in silent as the old king burned in the fiery inferno of hell. His growl still can be heard so clearly around the tomb, and then, his soul and his growl began fades away slowly. Everything had driven back to silence all of a sudden until…..

The tomb began to shake and they could feel the ground that they were stepping now started to crack from each step. The mage and the man were shocked with it and they trying to escape from there.

At that time, Destins was standing there without moving a single step as if he had petrified to the ground. Leya widens her eyes in surprise after noticed the tomb going to collapse soon. The cellar and the ceiling began to fall slowly and whole place was shuddered terribly as like having a horrible tremor.

"Heh…! Destins!!" Leya runs to him immediately and tries her best to find an exit in order to escape safely from there. But to her surprise, there's no reply from Destins after she calls out his name several time.

"Destins…??"

Suddenly, Destins collapse to the ground and didn't move at all. Leya gasped and she was absolutely shocked after witnesses Destins' sudden react.

"Destins!? Destins!"

She calls out his name repeatedly… Yet… there's a long deep silence within it… Neither answer nor a reply could be heard from him… And more surprisingly, his breath couldn't be heard any longer. Leya was so scares and she was trembling severely at there….

"DESTINS!!!!!!!" 

- To Be Continue….. -


	4. Episode 4: A Lonely Shadow

**Tricia: Continue from last chapter, sry for delaying it x.x, and thx for viewing it! XD**

Leya and Destins: Review pls!

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome manwha/game of Ragnarok Online. RO belonged to Lee Myung-Jin and Gravity corp.

* * *

"Huh…!!!??" she was shocked after witnesses her most important friend collapse to the ground in front of her bare eyes and his body was as cold as icy brick. She was frightened and shivers in cold. 

"DESTINS!!!!!!!!" she shouted his name and tears began to streaming down from her brunette pair. Then, suddenly, the visual began to dissolve slowly into an infinite darkness…

"Destins…!" again, she repeated the name once she awakes from the horror dream that haunts her. She widens her eyes in surprise and cold sweat soaked all over her body.

After that, she calms down herself and tries to reassure everything was okay. Probably the dream was her illusion or some what, she thought for herself. She heaved a deep sigh and turns her gaze to glance to the window. To her surprise, this place looks different and definitely not her house at all. She gasped and turns around to examine each part of this room. Truly, this place isn't an inn as well and it is totally unfamiliar for her.

The room was as empty as like an empty vessel. Nothing adorned inside the room, just a plain space covered most of the part within it. A bed which Leya sleeps just now placed near the shady window. Well, the windows are not like those classy glass window, but they're made from mud and stones.

"Where am I…?" Leya hesitated for herself. Then, she climbs off from her bed and moved around the room to examine it. Suddenly, something eye-catchy caught her attention. It was an emblem painted on the grunge wall and shaped like a star with eight edges. The star mark looks a bit awkward and it was tinted in crimson red and black colors. Leya took a closer look to it and she began to touch it slowly.

"It does sure looks like an organization's logo or an emblem…" she whispered in low tone while still staring at the star mark.

"Heh… So, you finally awake…."

A sound echoed to her all of a sudden. Leya was startled by it and turn to glance to the person immediately. She was totally surprised after saw the same mage that show up at the pyramid when the tragedy of Osiris occurred.

"It is you…..?" she hesitated.

"Yeah, I am the magician that you have met last time… in the pyramid…" the mage began to move her steps and getting close to Leya. Leya was speechless and she paused herself for a while.

"Well… You can call me as Anna…" she uttered slowly and took a glance on Leya.

"Err…."

"Anyway, I'm glad that you've awake… It sure a little surprise to see such a strong girl like you…"

"Hm??"

"To protect a man that she loves is a very hard thing to be done… for a woman of course… But you've proved it that women nowadays… are tough and strong… heh…." she winks and leans against the wall.

"Huh…? What do you mean by that….?" Leya still confuse about her odd question.

"Hmm… You don't have to be concerned about my questions and my answers…."

"…….."

"Anyway… Where is this place…??" asked Leya while narrowing her eyes to locked her vision towards the mage's figure. The mage grinned and gave her a cold smile. Then, she moves her step to get closer to the window. After that, she opens the window slowly, and then, soft gust began to blow softly from the outer atmosphere.

"This is… our hideout…" said she.

"Huh?"

"Well, I thought you knew about it, missy…"

"I didn't know anything either…." added Leya while cocked her eyebrow.

"Hmm… then looks like I've to explain it again…." said the mage and smirked to her.

Leya just watched her silently. She never let go her gaze off from that mage and she is still aware with this stranger.

"We, call as Dark Star…" finally, the mage blurt out the truth. Leya was shocked and gasped a while.

"Dark Star….?! Isn't that a…….."

"Yes, indeed. We're bandit… or u can assume us like a well trained assassin….?" the mage took a glance on her then turn her gaze to stares at the dusty surrounding of the underground maze.

"This is our Dark Star hideout, located within the core of the earth… Of course, it does sounds like silly… But honestly, this hideout was built centuries ago before the tragic war happened…."

"………….."

"It used to be a deserted place, due to the isolated underground passageway which had built… But now, rouge guild had taken over it and Dark Star had ruled part of the place by now…"

"Nobody knows about it…." she added again while close the windows.

"Hmmm….." Leya still hesitated while doubting about this mysterious mage. Something is not right about them, she thought for herself. Millions of questions often playing around her mind, but she still couldn't find those answers within it. She needs to investigate and seek the answer by her own.

"As you can see, there's nothing much within this underground. No sunlight, lively trees or singing birds. It just an emotionless scene that we can see everyday… Heh… such pitiful to said this, ain't it…?" she continues again and glance on Leya.

"……….."

"Oh well, I do not have much time to explain at here…."

"Anna….?"

Suddenly, Anna's lips began to move and murmured some words. Soon, shimmering aura and lights surround her. It seems like she is summoning her magic.

Leya could feel her body was floating and then, a crest of magic seal appeared beneath her foot. She lost the gravity and was drift around the air. She widens her eyes in surprise and gasped.

"Anna…! What are you doing!!??" she yelled.

"Your friend is waiting for you… I just gladly send you to see him…."

"What!?"

Thus, a light shoot out from Anna's wand and a swirling vortex began to form underneath Leya's foot. She startled and she could feels herself was teleported to some place after this.

Sooner, Leya could see few torches lit dimly throughout the gloomy path. Her vision still blurs after Anna teleport her in such a hasty manner. She even couldn't finish up her words before being sent away. Without thinking any longer again, Leya decided to follow what she told her. '_Meet your friend…._' is the only word Anna whispered to her at that moment.

After a short distance she walks, finally Leya saw a door that lies not far away from her. She approached it and tries to open it. Before she could do it, suddenly the door knob switches and opens automatically. Leya was totally shocked with it. But yet, she must steps inside to see anything within that room.

"Welcome, princess…." a voice echoed to her suddenly. Leya jumped once heard that voice. Her heart pounds so fast as if it going to throw out from her throat.

"Huh!!??"

"Hahaha… Don't have to be so surprise, your highness…" the voice added again.

"Heh… who are you!? Show yourself!"

The room suddenly driven into a deep silence. She could feel chills running thru all over her body. The room only have candles illuminated each corner of the place, and the furniture were covered with white clothes. The place doesn't have any special adornment or luxurious furnishings, but it looks more like a small chamber… The room still as gloomy as if the darkness engulfed most part of it…

Suddenly, a shadow began to appear and approached her. To her surprise, it is the same assassin she saw at the pyramid that day. Leya tries to descend her steps to behind, but before she notices, the assassin had grabbed her and she falls into his chest immediately.

Leya was so scares and her heart skips a beat.

Sooner, the assassin uses his finger to lift up her chin slowly and passionately as like those times in the pyramid. History just repeats again…

Leya widens her eyes in surprise, and then she shut her eyes as fast as she could to remove her gaze from this man.

"Stop it!!!" she shouted suddenly.

"Hmph…."

Leya pushed the man as hard as she could and retreat her steps slowly. Her eyes were burned in flames and she could tell herself that anger had taken over her mind now. Her brunette pair still locked to the assassin's emerald eyes. Then, her hands began to clutch her sword and ready to draw out if this man trying to harm her at the first place.

"If you trying to behave like this to me again…. I'm not going easy on you again… Mister Assassin…."

"Heh…. hehehe…. Hahahaha…..!" suddenly, the assassin burst out laughter and keeps on laughing on her. Leya was surprise and eventually, her anger rises much higher than just now.

"What's so funny about this…….?" she questioned him with her angry tone.

"Hahahaha….."

"……………."

"You absolutely looks cute, girlie…. Hahaha…." he continues laughed again while turn his gaze to the other side.

Leya just watched him silently. Though her blood is boiling and she wanted to pierce this man with her sword so much, yet she couldn't do that due to her lack of skills, powers and strength. Moreover, this guy had saved her from the Ancient Mummies before, and she even can't thank him for saving her life.

"Listen here, Leya Delfora…. Now you're stepping at Dark Star territory… If you trying to behave like those immature kids and fooling around at here… We're not going let you free from here forever…. Hehehe…." the man smirked to her.

"What!?"

Leya's heart beat as fast as lightning. She couldn't imagine what she had heard just now. _What on earth is happening now? Now she's stuck to the world of bandit? Living with those filthy robbers??_ But, she is still owed them a life…. Because of them, she and Destins were saved from Osiris…

"Sigh……" Leya give a sigh and placed her sword back to her buckle.

"Hmph…. Anyhow, you still owe us something… And what you have seen had been seen thru by you already… So, we have nothing to hide from you anymore…." said the assassin suddenly while cocked his eyebrow.

Leya was surprise with his words.

"Huh…?"

"And that's means…. You must stay with us forever……. We're not letting a witness like you go freely after knowing Dark Star purpose…."

"What…?" she gasped and totally confused with his answer.

"Knowing that Dark Star going to steal the most precious and valuable treasure of the Ancient Tomb… it's an unlucky sign for those who knew it…. Hahaha… Cause' it is forbidden to let anyone know it… It's a crime ya' know, for stealing the treasure….. Hahahaha…." the man added and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by that….?" Leya hesitated.

"And that's mean…… Dark Star won't let anyone survive if the witness saw the truth of this organization…. Hehehehe…."

"???!!""

Leya widens her eyes in surprise and she was speechless. She couldn't think any further. She is so scares and frightened. Though she is still confused about this mysterious guild, or known as Dark Star, but she couldn't questioned so far as she knows her life is in their hand now. They'll eliminate her anytime they want. Leya's mind became blank all of a sudden and fears are running thru her body that time.

"Hmm… but do not have to worry, my princess… It is not the time yet…hahaha…." added him again.

"Well, let's not waste the time……. Someone is waiting for you…." said the man while pointing to a dark pathway.

Leya just keeps quiet in the whole moment. She felt herself was deeply lost and helpless. Moreover, Destins is not at her side now. _Wait a minute_…. _Destins_……

Her mind suddenly flashed towards Destins. _Where is Destins? _She kept asking the same question to herself all the time. But, she couldn't find the answer.

"Go thru that pathway. Just don't bother with the eerie paintings on the side. Keep walking until you reach a small pond. That's your final destination…" said the man while still crossing his arms into his muscular chest.

"…………" Leya just nodded without blurt out any word.

Then, she began to start her move and stroll down a stair that leads towards the dark pathway. Along the stairway, only torches shone thru each corner of it. Though the place still as dim as darkness conquered part of the place, but yet Leya still could overcome it and move her steps as fast as she could in order to arrive at her destination. There were few paintings on the wall along the silent pathway. The paints look like skeleton, skull and other eerie and spooky feature. However, Leya never keep an eye on them and she just ascend her steps and heading to the pond.

Sooner and later, she saw a glimmering lights illuminated not so far away. She began to approach it and then, she gives a sigh. Finally, she arrives at the pond safely. But strangely, nobody was there. None a single shadow or a figure appear at there too. She was confused again and totally pissed off when her mind recalls back to the assassin. How irritated she was that time, getting pissed off by that annoying brat…

Only those droplets of water sound could be heard clearly thru all the part and the echoes were as loud as everyone can heard it so obviously. Leya just keep stood there without moving any single footstep. Then suddenly, she heard something.

A footstep sounds echoed and moisture into the atmosphere of that place. It is getting clear and near. Leya's heart skips a beat and her eyes are focusing every part of this area.

After that, a shadow began to emerge from the deep darkness. It approached Leya slowly and gradually. Few seconds later, it stopped.

"………….." Leya paused herself for a while.

"I knew you would come, princess…." a manly voice burst out all of a sudden.

Then, he began to ascend his footstep to the front. The torches shone dimly and illuminated part of this man's figure. Leya could see he was wearing a furry outfit which tinted in light glowing violet. His body was as tall and as masculine as a well-trained wrestler. He had very stunning and astonishing ruby eyes that glow in the darkness. Furthermore, there was a deep scar pare on his cheeks. Leya gasped and she was totally speechless at the moment. Sooner, the man started to speak;

"I'm the leader of the Dark Star… the name is Uruki Hazore….." he uttered with his deep tone.

"Oh my……. Uruki Hazore…?!" said Leya while widens her eyes in unbelief.

"You… You're the legendary bandit….?? But… But….that's……"

"Hahahaha… I'm dead right…? Well, in the legend and history said so… But fortunately for me, I've survive…… Hahaha…." the man tell the truth and laughed out loud.

Leya just paused herself for a moment and give him a puzzle look.

"Save those words for now, my lady… I'll take you to meet your friend… He is waiting for you…." he added again.

"Heh…!? Destins!? Where… where is him!?" Leya uttered with her anxious heart. The man could tell she was terribly worried about her friend's circumstances.

"Come… follow me…" ordered him and point to an entrance that lies beside the pond.

"He is there…."

"………….." Leya took a glance on him and nodded.

Soon, they've reach in front of the door. Leya tries to push the door in order to open it, but before she could do it, Uruki had taken over her place. Then, he gives her a smile;

"No, princess… It is not the right way to open a door such like that…." he grinned.

"Huh….." Leya cocked her eyebrow and puzzled.

"Alright… This is the exact way how to open a door…. Look here…" said Uruki and smirking.

Suddenly, Leya could feel there was an enormous strength flowing around. To her surprise, glowing aura began to appeared and twirling around Uruki. He seems so calm and cool as if nothing happen on him. Then suddenly, he placed his palm onto the door face and all auras started to flows into his palm. Thus, he focuses and presses his palms hardly onto the door, and then suddenly everything was in white. Leya was blinded by the shimmering bright light and she couldn't sense anything either.

After a few second, everything had become normal as usual. Leya's eyes locked on Uruki's figure once the bright light trailing off into the darkness. She run towards him and was pretty shocked. The door finally opened. And she could see lights and radiance sparkling within that mystery lane that lies behind this door.

"Woww…." she gasped.

"Told you…hehehe…." Uruki smirked to her again.

"Well, the door has opened… Just go inside…" ordered him.

"Erm!" Leya nodded and went into the secret chamber immediately.

She runs as fast as she could. Everything about Destins was playing in her mind now. She could no longer think about anything besides Destins. She could feels she's getting closer with him too. And it is so close…

Suddenly…..

"??!"

Leya widens her eyes in surprise. She gasped for a while and couldn't believe what she had seen in front of her bare eyes.

Destins, was there….

He is there….

But….

She paused for so long and only her eyes still focus on him.

Destins, was lying on a huge white gleaming stone bed which placed at the center of the chamber. The stone looks absolutely like those luxurious jewel and was designed uniquely for some reason. And there were flowers covered on this serene landscape along with few candles that lit throughout the whole place. Surprisingly, though this secret chamber was hidden within the deepest part of the ground, yet, radiant sunlight could reach this place and every life could feel the warmth from the sun's embrace. The sunbeam illuminated to the white shining stone at the center and reflects beautiful spark to each corner of the place. Fragrance of the flowers spread into the soft breeze that blows tenderly around the atmosphere. Leya could see Destins was lying there like a sleeping baby who had slept for over time as if had tempted into a mother's lullaby. She feels herself was nervous and fears are running over her body at that moment.

Soon, she moves her steps attempts getting close to Destins. At that time too, her eyes were fill with sorrowful tears but she tries to stop herself from weeping.

"Destins…." she whispered his name softly.

Destins didn't replies her calls and he look likes had driven into a deep sleep, as if didn't wishes to wake up again.

Leya's heart skips a beat. Her hands began trembling and she stretch out her hands to reach him right away. Then, she began to touch his face gently. To her surprise, Destins' face was as cold as a frozen body. His face was so pale and his heartbeat was so weak. Leya widens her eyes in surprise and clenched her fist tightly.

"Destins…. Destins!!!" she shouted his name loudly with her tears began to tumbling down from her brunette eyes.

"Destins!!!! Wake up!!!"

"You fool!!! Wake up!!!!!" she cried out.

There was a deep silence within the horizon. And Leya could feel those chills had running over her body at that time. All her cries had echoed throughout every part of the chamber, yet, there's still no response or an answer from Destins.

"No…..!!" Leya falls on her knees straight away while still grabbing Destins' hand.

"Why….. Why…. Why does this have to be happened….? Why…!" droplets of tears shimmer from her watered eyes and dropped gently to the ground. She cries nonstop and her heart was totally shattered to pieces once she saw Destins' current situation.

Leya froze at there for few moment and her tears still haven't dry out yet. Sooner, she heard a footstep echoing close to her. But, she didn't turn her back to look either and she just kneeled there without uttered any word.

"…………."

A hand placed on her shoulder all of a sudden. But yet, she didn't even look up on the person at all.

"Sigh… It's no use now…." Uruki appeared from behind and stood closed to Leya. His eyes were locked to Leya's figure that was terribly in frown now.

"…………."

"His chance to keep survives as slight now… as the time is running out… The venom had spread all over his body…." added him again then give a sigh.

"Why…." Suddenly, Leya began to voice out. Her voice still sounded in frown and sorrow. She clenched her fist tightly and bowed her head down to avoid being stared by Uruki. Uruki just keeps quiet within the whole moment and sighed.

"Why does this have to be happen…..???"

"……………."

"I know it is hard for you to accept this… But…."

"There's still a way to save him from this abyss of hazard…" said Uruki while lock his vision towards Leya.

"Huh?!" Leya was surprised after listened to what had Uruki expressed.

"Therefore, we have to see how hard he struggle to keep on living… I can't say this method will hundred percent save him… But that's just to stop the venom from keeping spreading within his body… If not…"

"He will die…" he added again and gives a sigh.

"What?!" Leya gasped and widens her eyes in surprise.

"……We must give it a try…"

"Erm! Tell me! I'll do anything to save him! Please…! Tell me the way now!" Leya begged Uruki hard and pushed him to tell her the way. Uruki watched her in silent and then, he nodded.

"Sigh… Guess I needed to do some role for this as well…" he scratch his head and sighed.

"Okies, princess… Listen here, we need to prepare some stuff to make a panacea to stop the venom…" he gives her a slight smile and points out.

Leya paused herself for the whole moment while keep her ears clear and focusing on everything that taught by Uruki. He gave her few instructions and signs about making the panacea to cure Destins' deadly ill. Then, after a few minutes, Leya stood up and took a glance on Uruki.

"So….."

"All I have to do is… get the material for you… Orc Nails, Grills, White Herb, Green Herb, Miracle Tears and Frozen Flower… right?" Leya reassured everything once again before she could start out her journey to search for the items they need.

"Hmmm…. Yeah, exactly…" said Uruki and narrowed his eyes towards Leya.

"Well, you can start off your journey by collecting Orc Nails firstly… And I can handle the rest of them…"

"…….."

"You can find Orc Nails from Orc Village, which located at the east of Geffen, the magic kingdom… Certainly, it's not as easy as you think, Miss Delfora… Orc Nails only dropped by those terrifying Orc Zombies…. And you…."

Before Uruki could finish up his sentence, Leya began cut in and she started to move close to the door.

"I know that… Don't have to be worry about this… I can take care of this thing…." she clenched her fist tightly and clutching her sword at the same time too.

"I'm going to bring back all the items as soon as possible! And save Destins' in no time!" cried she after step out from the secret chamber of the underground.

Uruki just watch her shadow trailing off slowly in silent. Then, he heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"Sigh… Guess we have to work hard on it… Well… Time to get to work……" Uruki began to stretch out both of his arms highly and then yawn. After that, he began to move his steps and headed towards another room that located near with the chamber.

Upon arriving at the only magic kingdom of Rune-Midgard Empire, Leya started out her journey by collecting Orc Nails firstly. She then headed towards Orc Village which dwells at the east of Geffen. Rumors once told before about this hidden village; it was a terrifying place that ruled by the fearsome orcs tribe and was once a place where many of innocent lives had been killed during certain missions that conducted at that place. But, even though this rumor was kinda 'popular' among the citizens of Geffen, but that didn't stop this little swordswoman from keeping pursuing her aim. All she wanted to do now is to accomplish the task as fast as she could in order to save her most important friend in no time.

Soon, she had arrived at the destination she targeted. She took a closer look towards the front gate of the unknown dungeon and then she began to takes her steps, then heading into the dark lane that leads to the mysterious place.

At that time, she could feel those heavy senses of evil, cruel, eerie and deadly had tainted throughout the horizon. It seems like, the more steps she takes, and the much heavier sense she could feel. The hazy view and the thick fog covered most of the part of this dungeon and there is no sense of living. Only those deadly senses conquered this mysterious dungeon. Without thinking much longer, she decided to goes through this place at any cost. To venture her life in order to seek for the items she needed and rescue her friend's life. She took a deep breath, and clutching her sword tightly then dashed into the dungeon in such hasty manner.

Her presence had lured those eerie-looking orc zombies from their graveyard. Leya was startled at first, but she managed to overcome her fears and ready to strike any monsters that trying to get in her way. She bashes, slashes, sliced and knocks each creature in the middle of her journey and was able to find few of the items she needed which had dropped by the monsters.

After an hour has passed, she had collected enough of the Orc Nails. She led a slight smile on her small victory after a long and tiring battle between the monsters, and was blessed to get what she wanted. Thus, she decided to head back to the hideout of Dark Stars and handles everything to Uruki.

But yet, something was just about to happen and she couldn't expect it at all…

A group of Orc Zombies suddenly burst out and ambush her from nowhere. The number of them began to increase and increase each time and she could barely to hold them back.

And then again, she uses her skills fully to defend herself and tries to escape as soon as possible. But sadly, she was surrounded by the zombies in the final round. She widens her eyes in surprise and couldn't think anything at that moment. Her mind suddenly went blank….

At that moment, she saw something eye-catchy. A cloak person stood near a tree not so far away from her. It's the same cloak person again which she had saw at the pyramid. Her heart pounds so fast as she was suffered from slight injuries and was badly exhausted after the battle. But, what keeps her mind thinking is about the cloak man she seen. Who is him? What does he wants from her? Why does he always follow her and there will be always a tragedy happens to her? Apparently, she doesn't really know about this man's intention and her eyes still lock to the mysterious figure. Soon after that, she realizes that the cloak man had gone into the dark horizon. She was totally surprised with it. Then suddenly, without any warning, she had knocked off by a zombie and clashed to the ground. She hurled back and was badly hit on her chest. She coughed out blood and her nose began to bleed. Later, more zombies began to approach her and she was totally surrounded by them. Thoughts of defeat and losing began to playing within her mind at that moment. She was totally distress and fear that she could not win against this massive group of Orc Zombies. Yet, the desire of rescuing her friend often burns inside her heart and she will not give up so easily until she wins it.

"Heh…. I… I will not… be easily… defeated… by the scum like you all….!!" she shouted then clenched her sword tightly into her fist. Then, she dashed into the group of orc zombies and thrusting her sword then piercing each of the creatures there.

But sooner, she realizes that she could not overcome this situation, as her energy and strength had worn out slowly. Her eyes were swollen twice and her face becomes as pale as if she loss of blood. She still standing there, without moving a single step forward, and her vision began blurry. Soon, those monsters increase again and this time, they're approaching her in such a short distance. She can't escape neither can fight against them in this kind of weary situation. She can't do anything for now…

"Heh……" she led out a sigh of defeat…

Suddenly, there was a shadow dashed in front of her and sooner, the growling of zombies began to trailing off slowly into the abyss of nothingness. She open her eyes slowly and was surprised with everything she seen in front of her brunette pair.

A young man who dressed in cloak using his twin dagger was fighting against those monsters. Leya was just standing there looking at him without doing anything. She gasped and paused a while but her eyes still lock onto the mysterious young man figure.

"Heh…! Hey, are you alright??" asked the young man while still battle with the zombies.

"Huh!?"

"Yes, yes I'm alright…" she uttered in soft tone.

"I suggest you to get out of here before it is too late…!" shouted the young man as he piercing the monsters one by one in one shot. All of the monsters had dropped dead but still, the number of them began to increase more which they can't imagine.

"Grr…! Damn it!" the young man roared while fixing his ruby gem eyes towards the villians' step.

"Heh…! I can't believe this… They… they just keep coming…." cried Leya while holding her sword and ready in her fighting position. Her eyes locked onto each of the monsters and though her strength couldn't hold on any longer, but yet, she still strengthens herself in order to defend and defeat those monsters as soon as possible.

The young man grabbed his daggers tightly into his fist and rushes to the front and pierced right through the zombies' bodies. He sways gracefully without being attacked and his daggers were flung over the atmosphere and again, stabbed into the enemies' heart merciless. Soon, the monsters number seems began to decrease and everything seems to be clear in just a second. Leya widens her eyes in surprise like she never believes what she had seen in front of her eyes. The young man indeed so strong and skillfully. All of the monsters had been clear away in no time…

Yet, Leya couldn't finish her sentence and couldn't utter a word of thankful to this young man for helping her. Her visual began more blur and then, she feels herself was lost of control and collapsed to the ground straight away. The young man saw it and shocked, and then he quickly rushes to her.

"Heh?!" he turn his gaze towards Leya immediately right after he heard a sound from behind.

"Hey! You alright!? Hey!" he called up Leya few times but there's no reply from her either. The young man touches her face, and to his surprise, Leya was burning in heat. She's gotten a fever, the young man thought for himself. Without thinking any further, the young man holds her and carries her immediately to the nearby city to heal her.

Time seems has passed just blink of an eye. Azure sky of the day started painted in crimson amber atmosphere as the evening draws near. Everybody was prepared to go home after a long day work and the stars of night began twinkling on the vast vibrant sky as if they're whispering to each corner of the world. It's a signal to show that a new day shall reborn on tomorrow…

" 'Hey! You alright!? Hey!'" a voice echoed to her within the blurry visual and everything was in white. She couldn't see anything with her naked eyes. She just paused at there without uttered a single word. Soon, she saw a bright light zoom towards her. She was stunned and couldn't avoid it as fast as she could. Then suddenly, she was pushed to awake from her dream.

"Heh….!Heh…!" Leya open her eyes as wide once she awakes and she could feels herself was in cold sweat and could hardly breath. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself down and close her eyes for a moment.

"Again…? Sigh… dreams…." she questioned herself and sighs while turn her gaze to the other side.

"Miss, you've awake… Thank goodness…." a voice uttered to her.

Leya was surprise and turn her sight immediately toward the voice.

There was a girl who dressed in a maid costume stood beside her. She had long brown hair flowing like silk until her waist and she too, had a pair of shining brunette eyes just like Leya. She was pushing a small trail which a glass of water and breads were placed on it. Then, she give a humble and warmth smile to Leya while took her seat beside the swordswoman.

"There you go… You should take your meal before your next checkup…" she smiles.

"Huh…? What….?" Leya hesitated. Then, she immediately glance each corner of this room which she stay. To her surprise, this place indeed an inn. But, how come she ended up at this place and all she could recall back was she was beaten up at Orc Dungeon there…. She had no idea about anything and she just paused herself for a while.

Then, the maid began to voice out;

"Haha… Thank God that your fever is going to be recover soon… All thanks to that assassin guy who had sent you here in just nick of time… Or else, maybe your fever will get worse if the times delay…" said she.

_Assassin guy…?? Destins…? No… It can't be him… Or… maybe it's Vincent… But… of course he didn't know about the task she was doing… Then, who is that assassin guy that mentioned by this girl…? _Thousand of questions often playing within her mind, and she couldn't think much further again. She touched her forehead and gives a sigh. The girl notices her action and she smiles again.

"Hero…. teehee…" a special word suddenly whispered by this maid. Leya was surprise with her answer and she stares at her for a moment with her stunning brunette pair.

"Not much of assassins nowadays whom willing to save any life… People tend to think they're like a disaster and they'll bring bad fortune for anyone if they stay close to somebody… Moreover, they're from a mysterious organization which only built for training those young kids to become a ruthless assassin for one day… They'll kill anyone if those people try to stop their way, and they'll assassinate anyone who's in the list of their missions…."

"……………."

"So… that is why… Assassins had pretty bad and odd background… People are always trying to get away as far as they can if they saw one of them… But oh well, hard to believe there's an assassin whom willing to save an ill young lady…" she added and grin again to Leya. Leya just keeps quiet within whole moment and she tries to recall back everything that happened at Orc Dungeon there.

Soon, she finally gets the answer. She remembers there was a young man that dressed in cloak save her when she was caught in the middle of danger. She was totally trapped by those orc zombies and couldn't escape at all. And then, a young man appeared in time and clears all those zombies in such a hasty way and save her. But sadly, she couldn't thank him at that time after she collapse of suffering terrible exhaust and lack of energy.

And now, she ended up at here and her fever is going to cure soon. All because of that young man who bring her to here just in time. She led a slight smile and took a glance on the maid.

"Is it…? So, how does he look like…?" Leya hesitated.

"Oh…? Erm… he… he has a very astonishing short silvery white hair that looks a bit spiky and few streaks of his hair reaches his forehead and nearly covered part of his eyes.…. Then, his eyes were burnt passionately and gleaming in ruby red colors and then, his whole body as sturdy like strong fighter… Woww….. Indeed such an agile and vibrant guy……!" the maid uttered everything about that mystery guy while her eyes were twinkling and glowing in admiration. She paused in such manner for few seconds and her hands were grabbed together as if she's praying for something obsession.

"Huh….." Leya cocked her eyebrow once heard her odd explanation. Yet, she gives a smile after saw the maid's sudden change behavior.

"Heh… Well, said thanks to him again if he dropped by at here… I'm going back to the place I'm belonged…" Leya began to climb off from the bed slowly and tend to leave the room. But before she could do that, the maid stops her immediately.

"Urm… wait a minute…! You… you haven't fully recovered yet… Can't just you wait till tomorrow morning then leave…? At least, you have enough time to rest yourself and take your medicine…." she demanded while tries to urge Leya to stay there for temporary.

Leya glare at her and heaved a deep sigh.

"Sigh… I'm sorry I can't… There's something I needed to accomplish… Something very important than anything…" she added.

"Hmmm… But… But… at least… please stay here… I have to keep my promise to that assassin guy… I've promise to him that I'll take care of you till your fever is fully healed…"

"…….."

"So please….?" the maid begged Leya hardly.

Leya just glance on her without saying any word. Then, she took her sword that placed near a wardrobe and move her steps close to the door.

"Huh? Miss! Where are you going?" the maid totally shocked once she saw Leya trying to leave the room at ease.

"I have no choice but to going back to the place that I've been tasked. I needed to accomplish my job before it is too late… There's a life… I need to save… I can't let him wait…" Leya uttered while took a glance on the maid.

"Err….." the maid couldn't finish up her sentence. Thus, she moved closer to Leya and locked her vision towards her figure.

"Then I guess… I couldn't help it… I couldn't keep my promise to that assassin guy… sigh…" she sighed.

"Do not have to be worry… perhaps in the future… I'll meet with that assassin guy who claimed as my savior…" Leya smiles to her.

"And I'm very glad and grateful for both of you… cause' you willing to take care of me… Thanks for everything…" she continues again. Then, she started to move closer to the door face. But yet, the maid runs to her and calls her.

"Wait! There's something you need to take with you," said the maid while handling Leya a pack of Orc Nails.

Leya took it and looked to the maid.

"This items dropped by the assassin guy before he leave… He told me that this thing belongs to you and asked me to keep it for you…" she added again.

"Oh… really….?"

"Heh… Guess I've owe him this time…" Leya give a faint smile before she took her leave.

"Farewell miss, please take good care of yourself…" the maid uttered and waved her hands to Leya.

Soon, Leya began to leave the inn and return to the hideout of Dark Star as fast as she could.

Night sky began to draw near and the moon of tonight shone brilliantly as ever. Relentless chorus of night creatures echoed to every corner of the cities and fields as if they're keeping company with those adventurers and civilians. Silver stars covered most part of the sky and their twinkles shine endlessly as if they will not fade away forever.

"Heh… Dreams… Such a sweet moment for all mortals that dwell within the world of Midgard…" a harsh voice broke out from deep darkness all of a sudden. Then, a figure began appear from the mist of darkness. The figure was totally dressed in black cloak and his face was unrevealed. He was standing at the edge of a mountain and his feature was illuminated by the gleaming light of moon. Seemingly, this figure sharing the same similarity with the previous cloaked man that Leya and Destins saw before in the pyramid, and also when the next encounter between Leya and him in the Orc Dungeon previously. The mysterious man smiles wickedly beneath his mask and he was surrounded by the green aura all of a sudden.

"Hehehe… But… soon… Nightmare shall took over this place and rule with fears and evils! And we'll see how those filthy humans survive within this chaos… of thousand years… History shall repeat again…. Hehehehehe…."

"And you… My Divine Maiden… My precious maiden of heaven… One day, you shall be returned to the place that you belonged… Leya… hehehe… HAHAHAHAHA….!!" he gave an eerie laugh then vanishes into the cloud of oblivion without leaving any trace.

-------

The azure gem that chained with the ruby gem of Destins suddenly shoots out a glowing light. Uruki was pretty surprise with the phenomenon and move closer to him immediately. Then, he stretches out his hand and attempts to touches the gem. But, the light sparks even brightly than ever and Uruki couldn't help it but to retreat his steps.

He was confused and hesitated.

"What… what is exactly had happened...?" he questioned himself with hesitation.

"Heh! Uruki! What are you trying to do!?" a voice yelled at him all of a sudden. The voice sure surprises him and then, he turns his back immediately.

It was Leya, who was standing at the chamber door. She looks totally furious and her eyes were burnt in angriness. Uruki glare at her without blurt out any word. He paused himself for a long moment.

"Are you trying to take the gems from Destins!? How could you!?" Leya shouted at him again while move her steps more closely to him.

"Hold your horses, missy… I guess you've mistaken everything…" said Uruki while smirking to her. Leya widens her eyes in surprise and paused herself.

"Look, I'm just trying to see what's going on around him… It started off when the azure gem began to shine… And I was pretty curious about it… So I take a look at them… But, too bad, when the time I try to figure out what's exactly had happen, you had came and cut my mind off…." he shrugged and give a slight grin.

"……….."

"I'm not interest in whatsoever you call as azure gem or crystal… But, this phenomenon is totally out of your mind… A normal gem will not shine all of a sudden… Unless… it's a magic gem… a miracle gem which you couldn't imagine…" added Uruki again while turn his sight to the other side.

"Probably… the gems he had with him now… are some sort of magic items…"

"That azure piece is belonged to me," Leya uttered suddenly after a long pause at the moment.

"Huh…? It is yours…?" Uruki hesitated.

"………….."

Leya seems to be bothered with the questions from Uruki. She removes her gaze from Uruki and took a glance on Destins, who was still lying and sleeping peacefully on the stone bed.

"Save your questions for the other time, Uruki… I'm not going to answer all of it… By now, we still have something important to be done…" said she.

"Oh… Then, forgive me, my lady… I should have concerned about the boy's situation more than the gems… Hehe… Alrighty, lets see what we have…" Uruki took all of his stuff he had prepared for the making of panacea. After that, he turns his gaze towards Leya.

"So…? Where is your item…?" asked Uruki in low tone.

"Here…" she took out a pack of Orc Nails from her pocket and handed over to Uruki.

Uruki give her a smile and began his work as soon as possible. Leya just watched him in silent, then move to the other side. But, her sight suddenly caught with the stunning sparks of the azure piece.

She headed closer to Destins and took a seat beside him. She tries to touched his face, but she feels herself was trembling and fears starting to conquered part of her. She halted and her tears began to form within her brunette eyes.

"Destins…" She whispered his name softly and clenched her fist tightly.

"_This is my fault… everything is my fault…I've caused you lots of pain… I'm really sorry… Destins…I'm really sorry…_"

'_The panacea effect will take someday to show its true work, Miss Delfora… I hope you will be waiting patiently before your friend recovered from the poison…_ _And I couldn't promise that your friend will survive from this deadly ill… All will be destined if he makes it up and struggles hardly in order to keep living… and all will be fated when he regain his consciousness again… whether the panacea had work or otherwise…'_

Leya was walking alone along the silent path of Prontera city. She looks totally lost and despairs at that moment. 1 week had passed… but still, nothing had change at all. Even the gloomy weather could tell that nothing can be change. She was frown in deep sadness and lost of hope after receiving the confession from Uruki of Dark Star. She waited, waited and waited… But nothing change, none of news of Destins reached to her. Her heart was shattered to pieces and she feels herself was heavy and couldn't avoid her tears from keep flowing down from her eyes.

On the 4th day of the first week of Month 12, she is heading to Prontera city centre again. Looks like everything had change since the day she left this city. The view become much astonishing as the Christmas tree was adorned at every part of the town. And there was the largest and tallest Christmas tree placed at the center of the town too. Every house in the town started to decorate with colorful ribbons, Christmas trees and glittering lights. It sure amazed by everybody that lay their first eye on this dazzling view of Prontera City. The town was bustling with echo of joy and song of cherish. Everybody seems to enjoy and happy all of the time. And they seem to forget those entire sadness things that fill within their mind.

"Christmas just around the corner…. yay!" shouted a girl near the shop happily.

"….Christmas…." Leya's lips whispered once she's getting close to the city square.

She lifted up her head and look to the tree with her stunning brunette pair. Then suddenly, she can feel there was warmth touching her face. She took a deep breath and opens her eyes slowly to witness everything around her. To her surprise, tiny buds of snowflakes began fall gently from the eternal cerulean sky to the earth within that moment. After that, she shut her eyes once again to feel the warmth of the mother nature. She embraces herself after chilling wind began to blow across her. She looks towards everything, and all she could see are colorful lights glimmering to each corner of the square.

"Heh… happiness…. everybody is happy…" she whispered softly.

Though she couldn't bear the coldness anymore, and she was totally frozen at there, yet, she still stood there without moving any single steps. She holds her arms tightly to get some warmth in order to stay at the same spot and didn't intend to leave that place.

"Lonely… why… why does human have to feel this feeling…?"

"Does… human bear to lose something important…? But why…?" Leya uttered again in her despair tone. She couldn't help herself but to cry silently. Soon, she decided to leave the place while took one last look to the giant Christmas tree of the town.

She could feel herself was torn apart when Destins is not around with her. Furthermore, she was already terribly in frown and couldn't expect what will happen to Destins later on. Neither news nor a single letter reaches her to tell her about his situation. All she could remember was the day she saw Destins lying and sleeping peacefully on the stone bed and was under coma. He will either live or die after cured by the panacea made by Uruki.

Leya shook her head to reassure everything was okay and forced herself not to think much deeper again. Thus, she ascends her steps and headed towards the Prontera field where she likes to hang out on back old days.

But suddenly, something just right about to happen…

BANG!

Windows and doors were boom all of a sudden from a nearby shop. Everybody was running insanely and trying to escape from that place as soon as possible as if they're being chasing by a group of hungry wolves. Leya was shocked with the incident and she tries to get closer with the shop.

Suddenly, there was a shadow jump and dashed out from the window and landed gracefully on the ground, and it was just few inches away from her. Leya widens her eyes in unbelief and gasped after saw it.

A young man figure was revealed after the smoke of explosion began to trailing off. He stood there firmly and his hands were clutching 2 daggers tightly. He was dressed in cloak and his face was covered under red scarf, only his pair of glowing ruby gem eyes could be seen from afar. His silvery white hair brushes and flow like silk after another strong gust of explosion blow across him. Yet, he doesn't seem to be bothered with the situation. Few seconds later, he began to take his action. He stood at his fighting position and ready to begin a battle.

"Heh?! That guy…?!" Leya gasped and she couldn't believe what she had seen in front of her eyes at that moment.

"What a mess! Just because both of you argue and you're blowing up my bar!" a bartender run out from his bar and yelled to them.

"………."

"Take it easy lad… we're just having some fun… Tch… We'll going to pay you back once our business is finished!" another man shows up and shouted to the bartender. The bartender was totally shocked after heard those words from that adult and he paused.

But, the red cloak man was silent all of the time. He didn't voice out any words either and his eyes flashed and locked into the adult's eyes.

The adult smirk and began mocking this cloaked man.

"Heh… So do you have fun, matey?" the man mocked and smirking.

"……………" But still, there's no answer from the cloaked man.

The adult seem to be annoyed by his manner. Soon, he began to shows his angriness and he stomp his foot on the ground hardly and pointing to the cloaked man.

"Hey you! You better have some manners, kid! You're making me hot, ya know!?" the man shout.

"Heh…." the young man smirked to him.

"Grr…. why you little brat…."

Soon, he took out a shot gun and trying to aim at the young man. Leya witness the incident and she gasped for a while. Then, she turns her eyes to gaze on the young man immediately and shouts to him.

"Heh! Careful! He got a gun!!"

"!?" the young man was shocked after heard a voice shouting to him.

It was Leya who just stood few inches away from him. He widens his eyes in surprise as he knows this girl. But, he had to focus on the rival now and tries to defend himself from being attack.

"Huh?!" the adult too, was shocked after heard a shout not faraway from him.

"Why you! You dare to interfere my fun!!??"

The man suddenly changes his aim and points his gun towards Leya all of a sudden. Leya was startled and her heart skips a beat. The red cloaked man was surprise too and he turns his sight to Leya immediately. But before he could realize, the man had fired a shot towards Leya.

Leya seems to be petrified at the ground and couldn't move at that moment. Her eyes open widely and gasped.

"Ahhhhhh…..!!!!!"

-To Be Continue-


	5. Episode 5: Reunion

**Tricia: Wow... it's been a while tat i've update... Huhu... i guess my grammar contained kinda lots of error... and i hope more reviews after tis cz i reli nid comments on my grammar, and i will learn frm it TT Anyway, i hope tis story ain't so complicated, lolx... cz well sumtime i'm afraid my story was kinda long and boring... -- But i guess, i will improve even more on upcoming days again wink So, i present this newly updated chapter, hope more reviews will be come sooner, hehez and thx for that as well Jya neh--**

**Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belong to Gravity Corp of Korea and Lee Myung Jin-san, and of course not mine, lolx, except Leya is my paladin in ERO server of Malaysia XD, jk... hehez...**

**

* * *

**

**-- Continue from last chapter...**

"Why you! You dare to interfere my fun!??" shouted the adult while pointing his gun towards Leya hastily.

"Huh!!?" Leya was pretty surprise with his reaction. She gasped and widens her eyes in surprise. She tries to move, but sadly, she was trembling fatally at that moment and petrified at there. She was really frightened at the time.

"Heh!?" the young man too, was shocked after saw the incident.

But before he could do anything, that middle-age man had fired a shot to Leya.

"Ahhhhhhhh….!!!!"

The scream of Leya echoed to each part of everywhere and could be heard clearly by everyone.

Suddenly, the young man rushed to her and defends the shot as fast as lightning. Leya falls on knees straight away once she thought she had been shot or something else. But to her surprise, she saw the young man stood in front of her and protects her from being shot. But unfortunately, the young man been fired towards his left arm, yet, he still stood there firmly like nothing had happened to him. Leya was startled and her eyes open widely and stare at the young man's figure like she never believes in everything.

The middle-age guy was totally unexpected this young man will eventually save this girl. He become furious and began to berserk. His eyes began to burn furiously and he moved his steps and attempts getting close with both of them. The young man seems to be okay after got the shot, but truly, his left arm was injured by the bullet and he tries his best to bear the pain he suffered. He holds his arm tightly and tries to stop the bleeding with all his force. Leya seems to notice his react. But she just paused herself for a moment because she still hesitate what she shall do to help this young man.

"Grr…. You… monster…." grumbled the young man.

The middle aged man finally stopped and locks his vision towards the young assassin. He smirks and grinned at him.

"Ahahahaha… What a pity…"

"Feel pain inside, kid…? Heh…!" the middle aged man lifted up his gun and blew the smokes away as if he's acting like a hero in front of everyone.

"……."

"Well well… That's pretty odd for an assassin to protect an innocent soul… I thought this 'low-rank' class or should I say… 'bloody hired dog' will help citizen….? Hahahaaha….!! That's totally out of the rule, kid! You're a killer, not a helper!"

"Huh?" Leya looks to them with puzzle look. She still hesitate everything that been talked about by them. Yet, she only can keeps silent all the time without blurt out any word.

"And, I'm reminding you, kid! You better be careful with everyone here, cause ya' know, assassins are forbid to enter our land…." the middle age man added again while taking out a box of cigarette then he began to smoke.

"Tch…" the young assassin just paused at the moment. His stunning red gem eyes still stare at the middle-aged man and doubting about his next move.

"So… where are we just now? Ah… I remember… You make the drama become so interesting and I think… I'm going to kill you for the next round… ain't it rite…?" the man mocking him and turn his sight to gaze on Leya all of a sudden. Leya was shocked and she could feel herself was shaking. But, she couldn't do anything thus she removed her gaze immediately from being stared by that guy.

"Hehehe…. girlie…." the man smirked again while smoking his cigarette. The smoke emits from his cigarette swirl around the air and stained into the tranquil atmosphere as if he's going started out a war, which is between him and the young assassin.

"Quit playing around, geezer… Our business hasn't finished yet… And we shall end it now, right here and right this time….!" Suddenly, the young man roared to him. His eyes were burnt in flames and flashed out. Soon, he grabbed his daggers tightly and ready to take down his archenemy and defeat him once and for all.

"And… I'm warning you… Do not involve this girl… Or else…"

"I'll kill you…" his deep voice echoed and threaten the middle age guy.

Leya just watched them silently. She wanted to help him so much, but yet she couldn't do anything for now. And now, she was totally in the middle of the fight. This is ridiculous, she thought within herself. How on earth she wanna solve this problem??

"…. Tch… So u challenges me eh, kid?" the man replies him while smirking.

"As you wish…." the daggers were aimed and pointed straight to the guy's position all of a sudden. The young assassin was so calm within this situation as if he can handle everything at ease.

After that, the man began to point out his gun towards the assassin.

"So, you asked for it!!" he shouted then began to pull the trigger and fire at him.

"Heh…! Too naïve…"

"What!?" Leya gasped and was totally surprised. Her eyes locked to the assassin's figure and suddenly, his figure was vanished into thin air. She even can't detect him at all.

"Huh!?"

"Heh…." the sharp dagger was point at his throat suddenly. The middle aged man was stunned and couldn't move. His body was petrified at the ground and cold sweat began to soak his whole body. The gun fell off from his grip and he was speechless at that moment.

"It's over now…" a voice flows into the man's ear suddenly.

"?!"

To his surprise, the assassin was pointing the dagger towards the man's throat from behind, and then another dagger of him was pointing at his back with haste. Hence, the man couldn't move at all or else he'll be killed at one ease. Leya gasped in surprise after witness everything in front of her bare eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the assassin was really fast as like thunder strike and gone within the air in a second. And just blink of an eye, the young assassin has reached to his target in a hasty manner.

"Gosh…" she gasped.

"……Heh… heh…. Heh…." the middle-aged man was panting faintly as his heart keeps pounding uncontrollably. His legs were trembling fatally and stunned at his position. He couldn't move either as the dagger was pointing straight towards his throat. His mind went blank all of a sudden…

"……So, what shall I do to you…?" asked the young assassin viciously while grabbing his arms tightly and tossed it around. Then, he brushed his daggers slowly around the man's neck, from up to down and grin to him.

The man was shaking terribly. His heart was pounding as fast as if going to throw out from his throat.

"Gulp…. I…. I…." he was speechless.

"So… shall we begin….?" he smirks.

"….Err….Er…. Stop…!! Stop…! I… I surrender…! I give up… Please…!" Before the assassin can do anything, the man started begged hardly and his legs were trembling even fatally.

"Spare my life… please…! I have a family…! I have a wife and a child..! Don't kill me!! I admit… I admit! Its my wrong at the first place…!!" he shouted again while shut his eyes down.

"Heh…."

Leya noticed the situation and runs towards them. Her eyes locked to the young assassin's ruby pair and she voice out;

"Um… Please spare him… I guess this is just a misunderstanding… We wouldn't want to cause another life to be gone from this world just a small matter… right…?" she uttered softly and makes an eye contact with the young assassin.

"………."

The young assassin paused a while and removed his gaze from Leya. Soon, he releases his grip that entangled the man's arms and removes his daggers from his target, and then keeps them into his buckle swiftly. The man finally gained his freedom and quickly rushed to the other side without looking back again. Sooner, his shadow began to vanish into the hazy cloud of snow.

The place becomes as quiet as a silent path which dwells upon this big city all of a sudden. There just left Leya and the young assassin stood at their very own position neither moving nor uttered any words out from their mouth.

There's only deep silence flowing across them. The soft gust of winter blew and rustles the trees around them, releasing those enchanting echoes of Mother Nature to the earth. Beautiful sparks of the radiant light shone and illuminated each corner of the cities as if the town had painted into various astonishing colors. Leya's eyes gleaming beautifully within that moment as she laid her eyes onto the assassin's vision. He was surprised with it, but yet, he replies her with his stunning sign of vision and makes an eye contact with her. She smiles… giving him such surprise and yet, a warmth feeling began running within his mind and body at that time.

Soon, Leya walks towards him and passed beside him. But, before the young man can uttered any word, Leya's lips began brush and spokes softly to him.

"Thank you for helping me…." she gives him warmth smile and uttered an appreciation to him, then she attempts to leave the place sooner. However, she had been halted by the assassin suddenly. He turns beside and locks his sight into Leya's figure.

"Hey…" he whispers softly.

"Hm?" Leya was puzzled after heard his call.

"Hmm… Erm… It's nothing… I just did whatever I can to aid you in case…" he added.

"Hehe… Well you know what….?" Leya chuckled and replies him again.

"You're a special assassin that I've ever know…" she uttered while giggled.

"…………"

"Urm…"

"?"

"Do… Do you still remember me…?" asked Leya while poking her head with her finger. Her eyes turned to the other side and avoided herself from being stared by the young assassin. The man paused himself from a while too, probably something was bothering his mind again.

The place becomes even quieter than as ever.

"……………."

"Of course…"

"I still remember you…." finally, the young assassin answered her with an unexpected respond. Leya was surprised with his answer and paused herself within that moment. _He still remembers me… He had saved me for twice… _Lots of doubt often playing within Leya's mind at that moment. She clutched her fingers nervously and trying to asked him about his heritage and story, but she just couldn't do it cause' she was too shy to do it too.

So, she uttered another thanks to him.

"Well… Thanks again… Erm… I mean… Thanks for saving me that day…" she whispered shyly.

The young assassin stares at her with his flaming ruby eyes and keeps quiet within the whole moment. Then suddenly, he began to remove his red scarf slowly and part of his face have revealed. Soft gust blew tenderly within the time, and brushes the young assassin's silver white hair gently. He lifted up his head slowly and glance on Leya with his dazzling eternal vision.

Leya widens her eyes in surprise after saw his sudden react. She gasped a while and locked her eyes into his ruby pair.

The young assassin does have a young and gorgeous face that hidden deep within his red scarf. Now, he revealed his true feature to this young lady whom he had saved last time. His ruby gem eyes glowing marvelously and his skin as radiant as if illuminated by the gleaming light of sun. Soon, he makes an eye contact with Leya and gave her a smile.

Leya keeps quiet for a while. Probably her shyness still conquering part of her especially faced with strangers. She removed her gaze and replies him at ease;

"I gotta go now, so… See ya again if there's a chance…." she smiles.

"…………."

"Hey…" suddenly, the young assassin calls out her again which had surprised Leya. She turns her back immediately and face to face with him, then look at him with a puzzle look.

"What's your name…? I haven't got your name since the day we met… So…" Before the young man could finish up his word, Leya began cut in and respond to him.

"Just call me Leya…" she smiles again.

"Leya…"

"Oh… What about you…? I haven't know your name too…" said she.

"…………"

"….. I do not have a name…"

"Hm?" Leya lock her eyes into the man's vision along with her puzzle expression that showed towards him.

"Just call me whatever you wished…." he added again. Then he moves his step slowly and tries to leave the place soon. But, Leya's words had halted him suddenly.

"Oh…." She paused herself a while and thinking about something.

The man watched her silently. He was speechless and couldn't think any word to reply her at the same time too. Hence, he turned his sight to gaze to the other side. And then, he voiced out again;

"…………….."

"My name… starts with L…."

"…Loki Crescentheart…."

"…Loki….??" Leya look to his eyes with full hesitation. The name really rings a bell though. She removed her gaze and then nodded as if she had known his name.

"Oh… I see… Such a great name you have here… Mister…" she smiles.

"Errr… Does your hand hurt…? I'm terribly sorry of what has happening…" uttered Leya in low tone. After that, she began took out a piece of handkerchief and handed to the assassin. The young man watched her silently as he still trying to figure out about this girl's intention.

"I hope at least I could do something to help you…" added her again while wrapping the handkerchief around the wound on the assassin's hand. He paused, still looking towards the dazzling gaze of this young lady as if he has lost within her infinite vision.

"………………."

"Em… sorry for troubling you…"

"Somehow, you looks like him… I just recall about someone…." she gave a faint smile to him again. The man was surprised with everything that expressed from her, but he just stays quiet for the whole moment without blurt out any word either.

The winter gust blew even stronger at that time. Tiny buds of snowflakes keeping falling gently from the vast azure sky and the town was still bustling with the echo of joyfulness. But yet, this phenomenon didn't interrupting them at all. Both of them stood at their own position and staring at each other. Everything was driven into silence once again.

"Sigh…." Leya uttered a sigh suddenly. Her eyes were filled with watery tears and she bowed her down immediately before being noticed by the young man. All the depressing memories suddenly reflect to her and she couldn't avoid her tears from flowing down.

"Destins…." she calls out the desired name softly. Then, without delaying any time, she wipes her tears as soon and looks to the man again.

"Guess I've to go now… The dusk had draw near… I must return to my home in time…" she added again while took a glance on the man again.

The young man was in silence within the whole time. But little he knows that his eyes were always fix into this young and fair lady's figure and her feature will not erase from his memories forever. Sooner, the swordswoman's shadow began trailing off into the dusty white and yet shining view of winter haze…

**Chapter 5:: Reunion**

In somewhere around the secret chamber of Dark Star's Hideout, the place was haunt into the deep silence as if nobody dwells at this place anymore. Sooner, the silence had been break into a shocking yell from nowhere. The feminine yell cried out all of a sudden and surely surprised everybody at there.

"What!?"

"Shhhh….! Quiet… lower your voice please, Anna… Your voice going to freak out everybody here…." whispered by Vincent forcefully while gazing to Anna's violet eyes.

"But… wait a second… We just can't…." Anna seems to be speechless and she couldn't finish up her sentence. Hence, she crossed her arms and then turns her sight to the windows.

"I just can't accept it, Vincent… This is out of the rule…"

"Man… I haven't put up to the true point yet… Listen here girl, we're just remove that azure thingy from that so-called assassin guy named as Destins… and then we just sell it off…" he added up again while placed a wide grin towards Anna.

Anna appeared to be annoyed by his words. But she couldn't help it and yet just led out a sigh. Vincent was totally overconfident about his plan and he put up another big smile to Anna again. Anna began to feel desperately and she just shut her eyes then mumbled to him;

"Vincent…"

"I won't do this… I'm neither a burglar nor a thief… I'm just a regular member of Dark Star…"

"This work only will cause us into trouble… If Uruki finds out what we have done… we'll get a hard paid from him… Moreover, I do not want to make problems around here… I do not want Uruki lost his trust on me and I definitely do not want to disgrace Dark Star's reputation…. You get what I mean…?" she continues again while moving her step close to the door face.

"……………"

Vincent was speechless within that moment. He couldn't respond anything to Anna so he just paused himself then took a glance on her. Soon, he realizes his own mistake and nodded with Anna as in he had agreed what Anna told him before.

"Alright then… I guess this is just my another stupid plan… Haha…" he gave a faint laugh.

"Hmmm…" Anna just give a slight smiles to him while pick her wand up at the nearby wardrobe.

"I'm going to check on his circumstances… probably those effects had show the true skill of the panacea…" said she then turning to face the exit and leave the room as soon she finished up her word.

Vincent watched her shadow dissolve slowly into the dark path that leads through underground chamber. He heaved a deep sigh then rests his head on the sofa and dozed off lastly.

Anna keeps walking along the path till she reached the desired place. She opens the door slowly and headed in. After that, she moved her step close to Destins. The young assassin still under unconsciousness and couldn't wake up even though Uruki had try his best to cure him. Anna gazed on him for a while and then, something eye-catchy caught her attention. To her surprise, the azure piece which chained with Destins' necklace shoots out a brilliant and radiant ray all of a sudden. Anna couldn't help it but to retreat her steps immediately.

"What the….!?" Her eyes widen in surprise and gasped for a while. She attempts to reach even near to Destins in order to find out anything that suspicious, but sadly the light shone even brighter and she couldn't overcome the beam's power. Slowly, the heat of the beam rose higher and higher as if can melt each solid thing and can burn everything into crisp at there. Anna can't bear it anymore, thus she was flung out faraway after the ray shot towards her.

"Grrr….!! Argh!!!" she roared in pain.

"Heh… Darn…! What is going on around here…!!??" she exclaimed while tries to get up again.

Suddenly, a strong aura burst out from the light and twists around the atmosphere. Anna could feel an enormous strength is overflowing around her, and then her vision began blurred by the blind light. Soon, she heard something that echoed to her from the nearby direction.

"Err…..?"

Soon after this, a shadow emerged from the blind light in such hasty manner. Anna couldn't catch the trace of the being but all she could felt was the strong aura flowing around the place. Then suddenly, she heard a shout from somewhere…

"Anna!!"

"Huh!!??"

"Anna! You're alright!!??"

"What the!??" she opens her eyes widely immediately and all she could see are just wide ceiling above her now. She touches her forehead and feels as if something heavy hit on her head before. The pain strokes her head and she couldn't bear it any longer but to relax and rest herself on the bed.

"…..What…. what happen actually….?" she closed her eyes and sigh.

"Sigh….." Vincent was just beside her at that moment. He heaved a deep sigh while warped his arms around his sturdy chest.

"Lucky you little mage… Uruki founds you fainted in the chamber and bring you here to check up…"

"……."

"And you're alright at last… So there are no worries again… Sigh…" he muttered and blinked his eyes.

"….What happen…?" Anna tries to question Vincent again but looks like he's not going to answer all of it.

"No idea at all… Guess you've lack of energy or somewhat… So that's why you ended up fainted in the chamber…. well, I presume that…"

"I… couldn't remember anything… Vincent… But….all I could recall was…The gem… the gem with that boy… sparks so strong… and… I saw something… coming to me…. in a great speed… But I couldn't avoid it…."

"The gem…? Something…? Coming to you…? Anna… Anna…." Vincent shrug and sighed again while took a glance on her.

"Don't you mean that chamber was haunted…? Nah… Maybe it's might just your illusion or whatever it is… I remember you told me earlier that you're going to check that boy's status…. But alas, you're end up at here eventually…."

"I…….grrr….." her head was suffering in pain again all of a sudden. Vincent noticed it and quickly assists her. Anna's visions become blur again and everything she sees now had turned into blank white. Sooner, she was black out again.

"Hey, Anna…! Snap out of it! Yo!" Vincent cried out and held her tightly.

"What's up with her!? Arggh… darn…!"

In the meantime, Uruki was busy with the research he had carried on onto Destins' chain. Everything seems uninteresting to him but there's one exception for him, the glowing azure gemstone. No matter how long he stared at the gem, a warm feeling will always played around him. But of course, he can't get close to the gem anymore since the day Leya had warned him to stay out of it. Hence, he sighed then looked to the gem again.

The gem emits a dim light and glows simultaneously.

"Hmm… how long does the panacea work…?" Uruki hesitated and continue his work again without paying any attention to his surrounding again.

"The gem….hmmm…." he doubt again.

"Ahhh….!! It's really distracting me…! I couldn't get rid from the charm of this azure gem…..!!" exclaimed Uruki while punching himself.

"Sigh….."

Again, his eyes locked to the amazing glow of the azure piece. The soft radiant of this gem really attractive and surely will amazed by everyone. As Uruki attempts to reach closer with the gemstone, the gem shot out a strong glow again; then suddenly Destins' hand started move slowly. Uruki was pretty shocked with it and widen his eyes in surprise.

Then slowly, Destins' eyes began to open and saw Uruki was just beside him.

His expression still as pale as last time, and he couldn't voice out any word.

"……You…..You…awake….." Uruki gasped after looking at the sudden reaction from the young assassin.

"…………………."

The dusk finally draws near and each street of Prontera began to light up with the enchanting colors of Christmas light. Despite the dusk break through the daylight, yet the various colors light illuminating each corner of the town and shone brilliantly as if the daytime is endless.

Leya found herself halt in front of her house. She heaves a sigh then began to open the door. But then, something dropped from above all of a sudden. A letter fell to her palm and she grabbed it as fast. She was surprised and quickly turned to look above.

Indeed, a pigeon was flying across her and dropped a letter. Her eyes pop-out and her heart are racing fast as when she tries to read the letter. She tears the envelope as fast as she could and took out a piece of paper.

The writing looks sort of messy and dirty. She finally gives a smile as she knows this letter was the thing she expected since long time ago- the letter from the Dark Star leader. Uruki finally give an exact answer she wanted for so long. She read the letter until she entered her house. Then, she repeats again and again.

She was so happy and excited about the news that reach to her at last. Her face will always painted with the sweetest smile ever and she give a relieve sigh.

"Thank God…." is the only word she whispered before she dozed off into her slumber land of that day.

"Want some meat, kid?" asked Uruki while placing a plate of beef in front of Destins.

Destins still paused himself as like the first time he awakens from his long sleep within the chamber ago. Uruki gaze on him with his depress expression. He gives a sigh then took his seat beside the young man. Destins' eyes glow faintly and he was sitting quietly without moving a single step as if he had been frozen at there. Uruki again knocked off the situation by calling him again.

"Yo, kid…. Snap out of it will ya…? This ain't gonna help you, yer' know…"

But still, there's no answer from him.

"Sigh…. what a kid………"

Suddenly, to his surprise, Destins began to move his hand slowly and grab the plate then starting to pour the beef onto his bowl. After that, he clutches the fork and knife slowly and slice the meat gently. Uruki's eyes still open widely as like he can't believe what is going on. _He was like a stone puppet just now, and now he starting to response…. What's up with him anyway…. _

Uruki pondered and stare at Destins again with his serious gaze.

"This meat…. delicious…." he replies with his low tone.

"Huh….? Oh… oh… yah…. Hahaha…"

"Whaddaya expect kid… Its home made cooking yer' know… This beef was originally come from the east of this continent where my hometown dwells within…. geez…" Uruki shrugged and grinned happily.

"I see….."

"Hmph…_ 'At least he started response to me..._'" Uruki smiles within himself and sigh.

Suddenly, Destins came up with another question again.

"Where is…. Leya….?" he asked.

"Oh…?"

"Where is she….?" he asked again with an anxiety face and locked his vision towards Uruki's eyes.

Uruki seems to notice his thoughts and worries; hence he smiles and replies him.

"That swordsgirl? Hahaha, don't you worry… She's alright all the way… Guess she had return to her hometown at Prontera…"

"Oh… really….?"

"Geez… Lover boy… don't have to show me this kind of face… She'll be coming here again after receiving my letter I presume…" Uruki added again while placed another bowl of rice in front of Destins.

"Eat more kid…. You've lost much energy within yourself lately… Now it's the time for you to regain your power and strength…"

"…………."

"Hah… now everything is settle… Guess I'll find a good place to relax myself and said goodbye to my tension eh…." he grinned again and tap Destins shoulder strongly.

Destins watched Uruki silently and then he bows his head down. Silence once again flowing deep into each corner of the place at that moment. None of them speak nor look to each other. Soon, both of them finish their meals and headed back to the main hall of Dark Star.

On that night, everyone seems to enjoying and celebrates the great news after Destins awakes from his coma. The main hall of the hideout was flourished with eternal joyfulness and laughter and blissful music was playing around. Uruki seems drunk after took few sip of beer and his face started burned as if he was on fire. Each member was laughing at their leader upon his weakness of drinking alcohol drinks. While at that moment too, Vincent was with Anna and accompany her. Anna's face looks pale but she able to overcome it and tries to smiles in front of everybody. Vincent was anxious and he took a seat beside her while watch over her.

Meanwhile, Destins who was the only one desolate himself at the corner of the cellar was looking upon the beautiful and stunning dark sky of that day. His mind still recall about the last incident happens on him and also about the swordswoman he met last time. He sighed and then looks to his glass of water again. He saw his own reflection and then, he only notice that he was so pale as if all of his blood had been sucked out. He felt depress and his heart sunk deeply after acknowledge his own terrible weakness.

"I'm…. terribly weak…. eh…." he questioned himself while looking at his own reflection on the glass.

"…. I couldn't protect myself… neither her… Sigh…"

After that, he moves his step and walk towards the large balcony of the hall to enjoy the beautiful view of night. The wind blew softly and brushes his gorgeous crimson hair. The trees were rustled by the wind and chirping sound of night creatures could be heard clearly around the place. It was the stunning night ever witnessed by Destins himself after a long time sleep. He couldn't imagine that the hideout was so great and were built beneath the wasteland of this continent while part of it reveal to the mainland. Destins' eyes locked to the twinkling silver stars that amazed him. At that moment, his mind reflects to Leya again. Everything about that swordswoman clouded his thought suddenly. He couldn't think anything further beside her. Hence, he shook his head to reassure everything was alright and then he let out a sigh.

"Leya…." he whispered softly her name and look to the sky again.

"Thinking bout her again….?" Suddenly, Destins was surprised by a manly voice from behind. To his shock, it was Uruki stood behind him and smirking towards him. Destins could felt his face was in red and burn up. Then, he turns to face the other side immediately before Uruki founds out that he was blushing.

"Er….!?" Destins jump after notice that Uruki was just behind him. His face was fill slight blush and he turns away as fast as he could to avoid Uruki's stare.

"Well, well… Lover boy… Blushing eh… Kekeke…." he smirked while took another sip of his beer.

"I know you're missing her… ain't it kiddo…? Hehehe… waddaya know… She'll be coming here tomorrow… So you gotta reunion with her again…. Hehehe…." he added again.

"……….."

"Really….?" Destins remove his gaze from Uruki and turn his sight to gaze to the vast vibrant night sky again.

"Why, you're not grateful about it…?" Uruki hesitated and move himself next to Destins.

"I didn't mean that way….."

"Then what….?" asked Uruki again while took another sip of his beer.

"Hiccup… Oops, sorry…. hehehe…"

"Sigh….." Sighing heavily, Destins motioned himself slowly to the main hall again and leaving Uruki behind. Uruki just watched his shadow trailing off into the crowd slowly, and then his face was painted with cheeky smile again.

"Tsk… Sigh… Lovers nowadays…." he shook his head and then turns his gaze to enjoy the astonishing view of night without paying any attention to everyone.

Dawn finally approaching and break the day. The sun rises as high as ever and illuminated each corner of the town with its brilliant beam. The city once again flooded with excited and joyfulness cheers as well as the bazaar started crowded by people. Looks like the routine began as usual…

"I'm leaving now! See ya all when I've return!" a girlish yet adorable voice burst out from a small alley that dwells behind a roll of shops.

"Take care, Leya! Farewell!" a young woman fit in maid's costumes waved her hands and glaring at Leya's shadow that trailing off slowly into the busy street of the town.

She then smiles and turning to other side and headed back to her house. She-known as Erise who take care of Leya since child and was assign to work in her house since the day she moved into Prontera city. She had a pair of beautiful azure eyes and a short dark brown hair that tied in ponytail. Her lip is rosy and her skin as radiant as the pure milk. Overall, she's a capable maid that chosen to watch over Leya's since a time ago.

"Sigh… She's had grown up… Time sure fly as fast as we couldn't imagine it… I guess Fate had decided her path…. Keeping her away from recalling back those dreadful things…. It's a good thing for her to start a new life… without bothering this stuff anymore…" the young woman thought within herself at that moment. Soon, she reached in front of her house's door and began to switch the knob. Again, her mind flooded with something.

"How's His life now….? Guess it's been a while that we've been apart from each other…. L…….."

"DESTINS!!!!" Suddenly, a manly voice burst out and yells for Destins' name and breaks the silent realm of the hideout in the early of morning. Everyone was shock and quickly get up from their sleep and prepare themselves for something to be happening. They sure know who owns this voice though…

"Yo! Kid! Wake up now!" he shouted again.

"It's damn noisy in this early of the morning….! Who the heck interrupt my sleep eh!?"

"Hey… lower your voice…. It's the leader…."

"Eeekk!!"

"Err……" Destins seems like still in his never-neverland though. He rubbed his eyes and climbs off his bed slowly and lazily. And then, he stretches out both of his hands and yawn with his mouth open wide.

Unexpectedly, Uruki was just in front of him when he opens his eyes. He was pretty surprised with his presence while blinked his eyes for a moment. Uruki gawk at him with his fiery eyes and smirked at last. Destins confuse and he just paused himself and giving Uruki a puzzle look on his face.

"Get up now you lazy bum! Your princess is here man!" said he while grabbing Destins' shoulder then squeezed him around.

"Err…." Destins still couldn't finish up his sentence.

"Knock off you little wise man! She's here! Go see her now!!" Uruki urge and pushed Destins to the front door without hesitate again. Destins was reckless and struggle himself to get off from Uruki's grip. And then, he shouted;

"Hey, hey…. calm down will ya….? I'll see her…. But… would you give me some time? I need to brush my teeth and so on…."

"……….."

"Well, do you expect me to see her in this kind of situation?" He asked. Uruki just silent himself without blurt out any word. Soon after Destins finish up his word, he began to motion himself to the nearby washroom.

"Oh… my apologies…. Geez… you should tell me earlier…" Uruki scratch his head while took a glance on Destins.

"You should know by looking at me in the very first sight…." Destins replies and glare at him with his stern look.

"Sigh…. ya know… Sometime I just couldn't figure out about Uruki though… Well, he's serious, he's kind, and he's evil and… childish sometime…. Hmmmm….. There's too many thing about him…." Vincent mumbling while folded his arms around his sturdy chest when talk to Anna, who was stood just beside him. Both of them stood outside of the room and were peeking at Destins and Uruki since the yell had freaked them out from the sleep.

"Haha… I guess that's our Uruki… a Leader is always a leader…." she smiles and began to move her steps and leave the room. Vincent notices it and quickly rushes to catch up with her.

Few minutes pass by as Destins already finish up his routine. Hence, he began to motioned himself to the main hall where everyone had gathered around.

Once he stepped into the hall, he can felt those warm feelings swirl around the atmosphere around there. The pleasant fragrance had touched his sensibility and he just knows who standing few inches away from him. As when he steps even closer to the desire distance, suddenly he heard a cried coming towards him. He knew everything goes as like he had thought before…

"Destins….!!!!" her voice echoed sharply to his ears.

He widens his eyes in surprise as he bumps into her embrace and warp by her warmth arms. At last, the reunion between him and her is finally success. She cries in his arms and hold him tightly, and her soft sobbing sound can be heard clearly. Soon, Destins brush her hair softly and comfort her. She then lifted up her heads and locks her vision towards Destins' clear azure eyes.

"Leya….." he whispered softly.

"Em…." she response.

"Err…. I…. I….." Destins just couldn't finish up his sentence. He turned his sight to the other side and he can feel himself began to blushing. Soon, the whole place was burst into happy cheers all of a sudden. Everyone was staring at these both teenagers as they still curled into embrace of each other. Both of them were shocked and quickly release their grips and blushing hardly. Leya was the one that blushing hardly till she couldn't voice out any word.

"Geez…. Look at this 2 love birdies… Hehehe…." Uruki teased both of them as he approaching them slowly.

"………"

"Cut the crap out Uruki……" Destins reply in low tone. He seems irritated by those pranks that pulled by Uruki in the first place.

"Ohh… ohh… Hush young man…. You should thank me for reunite both of you…. Hehe…"

"Okay okay… I appreciate what you did for us…. But…." Then, Destins took a glance on Leya and uttered again.

"Could you please give us some privacy…? Umm.. I mean…." but then, his question was reply by Uruki in such hasty way.

"Ohh! Sure sure!! No problems at all!! Go ahead! Go ahead! Hahahaha!" he laughed out loud as he started to order everyone leave the main hall immediately.

"Errrr….."

Leya just watched them in hesitation. But she just paused herself when she saw everyone started to leave the main hall and basically, it's just like leaving her and Destins alone in the main hall.

The hall driven into a deep silence all of a sudden…

Destins scratch his head and was confuse as well. But in the meantime, he was planning on something for Leya. Thus, he began to mumble something but yet those words couldn't get to Leya in a clear way. The swordswoman just watched him silently as she is still blushing over the incident just now.

"Ummm…. Leya…. I…."

"Hm….?" Leya hesitated and glance on the man that she adored with her violet pair.

"Thanks… for everything…" he smiles softly to her. Leya could felt gentle warmth touched her heart deeply as she heard those words expressed by Destins. Her eyes glow as if she is going to cry in happiness. But then, suddenly, Destins approached her slowly and she could felt his lip is going to touch hers. She was so surprised with this action.

"….!"

Her heart was pumping as fast as lightning as if going to jump out from her throat within that moment. Without saying any word, Destins press his lips gently onto hers. She could felt this is as like a miracle which she never experienced before. And probably, this is a gift for her as well which apparently a true savior in her life already meant to be with her…

"_Thanks for saving my life… You've done so many things for me… My world was apart from everyone at first… But after I've met you… Everything has changed… And I could see… there's a light shone my path of darkness at last… And that is you… you're my everything now…_"

- To Be Continue -


	6. Episode 6: Past

**Tricia: Alrighty, so here's chapter 6... Although it named as past, but i guess the word of 'past' jz pop out within my mind when i trying figure out the idea of linking the story... So, this one already showing that it is so close to uncover the story of Leya... Okie dokie, lets review it okay?? XD Thx for reading  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6:: Past**

"Heh!! Run now!! Hurry!!" a voice yelled loudly from afar as the place was starting burned up in fiery fire.

"!!!??? Father!! Mother!!!" the place was engulfed with tongue of blaze and seems like there's impossible for anyone to survive within that enormous flame.

A young kid was crying hardly over the lost of her village, as well as her family on that time. She barely can move her step and was kneeling on the floor with her eyes open wide after witnessed the tragedy. Then, without hesitation again, a young boy pulled her immediately and urge her to escape as fast as they can.

"Faster! This is not the time for you to crying! We've to hurry!!" yelled the boy while dragging her strongly.

"No!! I won't go!! Mother is still there!!"

"Grr! Can't you see!!?? The royal army is here!!! Hurry up!!!"

"Noo!! Mother!!! Father!!!" Struggling to release the grip, she finally succeeds and quickly run towards the terrifying inferno without looking back again.

"Huh!!!??? No! Come back here!!" shouted the boy while trying to follow her trace. But sadly, she had runs into the flame and everything explodes in just blink of an eye. The boy was thrown back and blocked by the fire wall at that moment. He widens his eyes in surprise and tears began flowing down from his eyes. His hands and body were trembling fatally and he couldn't voice out any word after watching that incident which happens unexpectedly.

"LEYA!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leya… Leya… Wake up now…" a voice echoed to her ears softly and gently. Stretching out her hands leisurely, she began opens her eyes slowly and was surprised after noticed that Destins was just in front of her.

"Ohh… good morning…" she rubbed her eyes and then glances on Destins who was just wearing his pant and without a shirt. She was shocked with this, and recalling back what had happened previous time ago. Then, she began felt herself was burning up and her face is flushing. After that, she quickly turns herself away to avoid from being noticed by him as she knows she was blushing hardly over this matter. Destins watched her with a puzzling look and then he tries to move closer to her.

"Emm… Uruki… Uruki done this again…?" asked her.

"Huh? What…?"

"I mean… placing both of us… within this room… all by ourselves…" she replied one word and one word nervously.

"Errr… Well… you can say so…." said Destins while scratching his head.

"What!!!??? You mean…. You mean… you and I… have…." her face become even more flush and reddish after thinking over some stuff again.

"Eh!!?? Wait wait! No no…! There's… there's nothing like that…." replied Destins in tense and dreadful panic. He too, was blushing hardly when thinking about yesterday event. He then bends his head down and explained softly.

"I mean… there's nothing like that… You've mistaken everything…"

"……..?"

"I…. I mean….."

"Hehehe……." Suddenly, Leya was burst into chuckling right after heard those explanations from Destins. She giggled quietly and then makes an eye contact towards Destins. She laughs slightly after watching Destins' childish behavior once they mentioned about Uruki's pranks that pulled them together. Destins still felt himself was blushing and then he gives a smile to her.

"Funny huh…." he said.

"Hehehe… I didn't mean like that… But… it's kinda cute when you act like that… hehehe…" Leya continued chuckling while Destins gaze on her with hesitation.

"Sigh… That Uruki… there's no doubt is his work again… Darn… I'm gonna kick his butt once I saw him…" he declared then turn away to get his shirt which placed on the chair. Surprisingly, his shirt was nowhere to be found on the chair, even every corner of the room. Hence, he began felt uncomfortable about this condition.

Leya began silence herself down and then she moved herself slowly away from the bed. But then, she still has some hesitation over yesterday event. Yet, she couldn't question out Destins as she felt herself will get extremely shy when coming to this kind of matter. Thus, she paused herself within the whole moment whilst watching Destins finding his clothes inside the closet.

"Damn it… That ruckus stole my shirt!" Destins exclaimed all of a sudden when he founds out his shirt is gone. None of his shirts were found within the closet once he opens it. Then, he pouts and clenched his fist firmly as his anger is rising when thinking all this matters were caused by Uruki again.

"What's wrong…?" Leya hesitated and tries to approaching him to confirm his situation.

"Idiot… Now what… Firstly he throws me inside this bedroom without a shirt put on… And now he stole my shirts and put somewhere else… Sheesh… What's up with that geezer…?? What does he wants from me…!?"

"Errr….."

"Hahahahahahahahaa………………!!!" suddenly, a cold and eerie laughter burst out and break the silence realm of that place. All of them were freaked out and stunned by that laughter from nowhere. But, Destins seems to know who owns this voice though. Then, he cocked his eyebrow and opens the door to check out the desired person.

"Morning! Mr. and Mrs. Destins! How's your first day eh!? Hehehehe…." Uruki smirking and then curled his arms around Destins head while tossing him around when seeing Destins open the door.

"What do you mean by first day!!??" Destins and Leya shouts together angrily, then looked at each other with hesitation.

"Hahaha…! I thought you two having some fun! So I won't bother it! Hahaha…!" added him again.

"Watch it… Uruki… Give me a break… You've nearly shocked me till death ya' know…!!" Destins declared with his fuming cerulean eyes that burn within the flame of angriness. His voice rise rhythmically as if threatening Uruki as well.

"Geez… chill out will ya… I'm just helping both of you… Hey, don't you forget that I'm the one who reunite the two of you…" he uttered while smirking to Destins.

"Sigh… I owe you one… So…? What do you want as a repay…? Treat for luxurious feast? Or?" Destins mocking him after pushing away his grip from Uruki's grab.

"Alrighty mate… Sure…. anything will serve yer best… hehehe…."

"Heh… Now where's my shirt…? Give it back to me…" Destins ordered him with his high and furious tone without thinking any longer. Thus, Uruki began stretch out his hand and hand over the clothes to Destins.

"There you are, Mr. Cool Assassin… hehee…."

Destins grab the shirt as fast as he could and put on himself after Uruki handed to him. At the same time too, Leya was watching the duo quietly as she's still confuse at the first place about this matter.

------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm… so what do you all plan to do after this…?" asked Uruki with his low tone while gazing seriously on Leya and Destins.

"I'll be heading back to the assassin guild to complete my report for Kino…. and…"

Destins murmured slowly and turn his sight towards Leya when they were sitting on the couch at the main hall.

"Hmmm…?" Leya widen her eyes in hesitation.

"Sigh… Leya…"

"Erm… I'll send you back home later…" said Destins while giving her a faint smile.

"Oh…."

"Hey… look… the tragedy of Osiris still haven't solve yet ya' know… Even though Osiris had been defeated… yet, there's more Devas out there that probably infected by the evil force lately… So… we can't confirm that peace is in our hand by now…" said Uruki.

"Hmmmm…."

Silence once again conquered part of the hall. Neither one answer nor reply after listened to those explanations from Uruki. Lots of thoughts and questions flooding within Destins' and Leya's mind within that moment, and they wished that they could find the answer sooner. Truly, many things had happened since the case of Osiris last time…

"Actually….."

"I wanna confirm about something…" Leya's lip move slowly and began voice out her opinion all of a sudden. Everyone began turn their attention to her and glance on her with full of hesitation.

"Er… It's about the evil force… As we know generally… evil or darkness has been seal by powerful pilgrims centuries ago… And through the historical report from King Tristan III decades ago, stated that the almighty Morocc Demon had been killed and defeated… Soon, those impacts had been sealed away… So I guess…"

Before she could finish up her sentence, Uruki began cut in and uttered;

"It's not as easy as you think, Miss Delfora… Indeed, Morocc Demon is no longer here… But, do you ever think about those left over impact? Probably those 'evil force' everyone mentioned has about fifty percent related to the demon… Due to the cause of this so-called evil force, they invoke the strongest Devas within the continent…"

"And… why did they do that….??? What is their intention…? And who is behind all of this…??" asked Destins furiously and then he punch the table surface, showing his angriness had taken part of his soul now.

"Destins…" Leya was surprised with his action and gasped a while.

"Hmmm… I don't have any idea so far… Currently I'm still investigating this matter as well… So that's why I've sent Anna and Vincent previous time ago to check on the problem going on the tomb… But, the result end up with nothing…"

"May I have some words to say, sir Uruki…?"

Suddenly, a feminine voice echoed throughout the hall. Everyone was shocked and turn their gaze immediately to the person. And to their surprise, it was Anna, who was standing at the entrance of the hall, looking forward to the direction of Destins, Leya and Uruki.

"Sorry for interfering… But I have some urgent matter to discuss about…" said she while ascending her step forward.

"Yes? Please go on ahead, dear Anna…" Uruki welcomed her pleasurably and smile slightly.

Anna took a glance on Destins and Leya before she turns her sight towards Uruki. Then, she heaved a sigh and began her words slowly;

"Indeed, Osiris tragedy proves nothing at all so far… Only through serious and endless day research, we can conclude something about this case…"

"I've heard everything that all of you been talking just now and I've known that this 'evil force' is currently enlarging and spread thru the continent…"

"What…?"

"Huh….?" Destins hesitated once heard those words expressed by Anna. He seems to be lost within those explanations that given by Anna just a moment ago, and couldn't expect the case had driven seriously and seriously as days gone by.

"I've done few researches with Vincent after embarking our journey to investigate the restricted pyramid last time, and we've just found out that… Osiris was infected with an unknown stigma after the coffin removed…"

"Hmm… stigma….?"

"Yes… we couldn't discover the name of it so far… But one thing for sure… we've confirmed that the stigma were those left over impact of the Morocc Demon centuries ago…" Anna explained slowly while glance on everyone within that place.

"Centuries ago…… it doesn't make sense though… How could it invoked at this kind of time…?" Destins hesitated.

"To be honest… the impact was gone for so long… But, through our research again after the case of Osiris… we also discover that the stigma was made from the elements of alchemy…"

"The alchemy!?"

"That's… impossible…" Leya gasped a while after listened to each word that explained by Anna.

"And so it means… that someone… is trying revive the genesis of Morocc Demon… by combining the impact with the elements of alchemy…." said she again.

Everybody paused themselves for a moment while thinking deeply about this incident. Of course, nobody can ever think about this problem till this stage. And to be true, the matter seems to be growing badly and terribly, and nobody expect it as well.

"So… Do you mean that… someone is trying to resurrect the Morocc Demon that had sealed away centuries ago…?" asked Destins firmly in order to search the answer within this complicated questions.

"Exactly… But unfortunately, we still couldn't found the villain behind this… Moreover, we still do not sure about his intention… Why did he do that…? And what does he get if he launches this attack to each civilian of this continent….?" added Anna while folding her arm into her chest.

"Hmmmmm……"

"Guess…. this had become some sort of complicated and confusing story eh…" said Uruki suddenly after a long pause within that moment. Then, he began placed both of his hand under his head leisurely to rest himself.

"Hmmm… something been bothering me though…" added him again. This time, his eyes flash out and seem to be reflecting some kind of seriousness through his gaze. Everyone knows that he had known something thru this complex.

"Few centuries ago, Morocc Demon was once a fame and strongest Deva that every people must bow to him... Due to the powerful strength and magic he has, he manipulates Hyenareltz Kingdom and using them as a tool to conquered Rune Midgard… Soon, his evil plan had been stop and sealed away by someone… And honestly, until now… no one knows who was the person that seals away him, but everyone assume it as those works from powerful pilgrims…"

"I heard this story before… Yet, no one could confirm about this…" said Anna slowly.

"Heh… do you mean that Morocc Demon was sealed by someone? Not by a bunch of pilgrims?" Destins hesitated after listened what had expressed by Uruki.

"It certainly looks… sort of… impossible…" added Leya while fixing her gaze towards Destins.

"Hahaha… All of you are NAÏVE! Ya know, I've been living within this world much longer than you all! Hahaha…." laughed Uruki loudly while pointing his finger to the direction of Leya and Destins.

"……………………."

"Okay, forgive me… But… I just wanna let ya all know that… This story is part of secret… Mainly, every civilian around the world believe this world was saved by pilgrims… but not by that so-called mysterious 'somebody'… Only certain people can remember that past, well… uh huh… past eh…" Uruki added again while smirking. Then he began jump out from his seat and walk towards the balcony of the main hall.

"Past…." the same words repeated within her mind a while, then she began whispered that word several time before doze off into her own hazy mind that time. Destins noticed Leya's strange behavior at that moment. Thus, he eye on eye her and asked about her situation. Yet, Leya shook her head and confirmed that she's alright the whole time.

"Are you alrite, Leya?" asked Destins anxiously.

"… Yeah… I'm alright…" she gave a faint smile to him and also to reassure that she's okay within that moment.

"Well… you seem so quiet through the whole moment… What's wrong…?"

"Uh… nothing wrong… I'm fine…" she smiles again.

"Hmmm……"

"Somehow, I believe this was some kind of curse… A curse left by Morocc Demon…" explained by Anna again whilst walking step by step till she reaches close to Uruki.

Uruki turn around and met her eyes, and then he gives a pleasant smile again.

"Well, probably…" he nodded, agreed the facts that commented by Anna a second ago.

"Curse… But…"

"Look, boy… We couldn't answer all those questions… It's still far and long enough for you to search the answer for yourself… By the way, I guess King Mossac still hasn't realized this incident… Even he does, he should be preparing his strategy to guard and protects his own realm…" said Uruki again.

"Sigh…" Leya heave a sigh and gaze towards the young assassin beside her.

"I don't know… what should I do now…" Destins whispered with his despair tone, and then narrowed his eyes down to avoid being stared by everyone. Probably, his mind went blank after a long confrontation between those facts that were mentioned by everyone. He would like to witness and discover the truth behind this mystery, yet now just with his ability; he still couldn't overcome many things yet.

He sighed silently without turning his gaze towards Leya.

"Sir… I…." Anna trying to add her words into the conversation within that moment, but suddenly, a man dashed in and rushed towards Uruki in such hasty manner.

"Sir!! This is urgent!!" he exclaimed while running speedily into the room.

"What is it…?"

"Geffen… Geffen city… is…"

"????"

"Ambushed by an unknown force….!"

"Huh!!??"

"What!!??" Uruki was surprised with the news, thus, he moved closer to the man and asked him again.

"Is this true…??"

"The news just arrives at Prontera while we're on guard at our second hideout at there… And we're been told that, The Legendary Deva, Doppelganger, had been summoned and now whole Geffen was warped within the darkness...! No one could enter there to rescue the citizens!" added him again.

The atmosphere within the room suddenly changes into an eerie and chilling sense.

"Geffen…." Anna's lip move and whispered the word that mentioned about this city.

"What the world is going on around…??!" shouted Destins suddenly then clenched his fist tightly.

"And what the hell this idiotic force want from us huh??!!!"

"……….!"

"Damn it… The Legendary Deva of West Realm, Doppelganger… How on earth he can break the seal….." reply Uruki as he started to doubt about something funny that happened around this world.

"We do not know anything sir… The news still hasn't spread throughout Prontera city widely… I presume King Mossac already predicted it…" added the man again.

"Hmmmmmm………." Uruki walks around the hall while thinking deeply. At the same time too, Anna's feelings are trembling and shaking fatally. Her heart skips a beat once received this unexpected news from their allies. And furthermore, her mind suddenly went blank within that moment.

"Tch… This is getting serious! Uruki! I must go now! We must find that villain as soon as possible!" Confirmed all the decision he has, Destins turn away and tries to leave the place immediately. Yet, he has been halted by Uruki in such hasty manner.

"Wait a second, young man!! Do you ever think that now you're searching for death eh?? Doppelganger is way too strong for you! Judging by your level, you just sending yourself to hell matey!" scolded Uruki when face to face with Destins. The red haired boy bites his lips and clenched his fist tightly while his heart was raging hastily and furiously. He wanted killed that villain which everyone mentioned about so much, but indeed, his level still couldn't overcome any strong opponent yet.

"Boy, don't ever lose to your emotion… Or else, you shall regret with what you've done… and there's no turning back that time…" added Uruki again then punching Destins' chest a while before he makes his way to the chamber.

"………………"

"Sir…" Suddenly, Anna began uttered after a long silence dwell upon her.

Uruki watch her silently and both of their eyes were locked together.

"Sir… I need your permission… May I follow these 2 companions?" asked her firmly as she pointed towards Destins and Leya.

"????"

"I have to go back… to the place that I've raised since child…"

"Geffen is my hometown… I must return to seek the truth from this chaos…" said she again.

"Anna…"

"What…? You're following us?" Destins hesitated and widen his eyes in surprise.

"Of course… Since both of us having the same mission and we're heading to the desired place – Geffen…"

"………………" Destins paused a moment after listened to Anna's words. But then, Leya step forward and uttered, breaking the silence realm once again.

"Miss Anna, it's certainly you can follow us… I guess Destins wouldn't disagree about this… Isn't it Destins…?" asked her while blinking her eyes towards the assassin.

"Huh…."

"Hey… Stop demanding on the regrouping matters and whatever it is… OUR JOB NOW IS INVESTIGATING GEFFEN'S MASSACRE!!" the leader exclaimed loudly then turns his back away from them.

"Now, listen… We need plans eh… If not, how can we break into the warp of darkness created by that speedily o' great Deva, Doppelganger…? Ain't it?" added him again while twinkling his eyes several times towards that group of young adventurers.

"You're rite…" agreed Destins and nodded.

Everyone began busy planning some strategies and preparations in order to break in the seal that cast by Doppelganger in Geffen. Meanwhile in Prontera Castle, King Mossac was rushing gather all information regarding to the case of Geffen now. Every noble, ministers, pilgrims, guardians were asked gather around to have some discussion about this unexpected matter that occurred in such short time.

"First is Morocc… Now is Geffen… What the heck is happening…?" said a man that stood beside few nobles.

"Shh… The king has arrived…" another man responded after witness few guards escorting the King to the throne.

Everyone began silence themselves and the room was drowned into the quiet horizon as like an empty vessel which had abandoned thousand years.

The king took his seat on the throne formally and then his eyes were locked to each corner of the room, searching and looking to each minister and nobles that had been summoned by him in order to held this important meeting. Thus, he calls up a guard and whispered softly through his ears, seemingly asking the guard doing something before he began the discussion. The guard nodded and then walks out from the room after received the order from the highness. Every eye in the room turns and stared right thru the guard, but then their attentions were drawn by the king's voice all of a sudden.

"Ministers, Honorable Nobles and Pilgrims…"

"The reason that I have summoned everyone here is based on the case which happens within Geffen City, the west continent of Rune Midgard kingdom…" said the King.

"Indeed, we do not know the truth behind this mysterious attack… And furthermore, it happen such hastily without a warning… But one thing that I can confirm, this ambush was non-related to any country and therefore… we could not assume anybody involve within this case… However, this tragedy still under investigation… and we must find the truth among this massacre as soon as possible before anything bad happens to the Geffenians…"

"Furthermore, our soldiers and holy pilgrims are trying their best to dispel the warp of darkness that drowned most part of that magic city…" added the King again while waiting the guard that ordered by him a while ago.

"We must put the citizens' safety as first priority, and so I needed every man in defense part and medical department hold your position and ready to save those citizens once the seal had been broke…"

Everyone became silence once again as if they've mute themselves for eternally. Neither one voice nor reply echoed throughout the hall. Each minister and noble looking each other and hesitated after listened to the King's speech. Soon, the guard has arrived and hurry to the king's throne. Then, he began stretch out his hand and proposes the thing to the king. The king took the scroll look-alike thing from the guard and began read it.

"So… the prediction… somehow it's true…." murmured the king while widen his eyes in surprise. He then, turn and looking everyone with his sadden and depress eyes.

Soon, the hall burst into noise and each person keep talking nonstop about the tragedy that occurred within Geffen City. Plus, some ministers and nobles had ordered their men to start out few strategies and plans to blast in the warp of darkness surround that magic kingdom. The king, felt his heart sunk deeply after reading the scroll. The scroll, however, had some kind of hidden secrets written on it and only the king knows about it. The highness expression change once read thru the content within the scroll. He heaved a deep sigh and began stroll down from his throne.

"This is hard to believe… Does that mean the Anarchy has back after a thousand year? I thought it was ended once Morocc Demon had been seal up by those pilgrims…" a nobleman uttered while folding his arms around his sturdy chest.

"I have no idea about this…" reply another man who stood beside him.

"Sigh….." The king sighed silently whilst gazing towards the scroll again. Then he began leave his chamber slowly, escorted by few maids and guards.

"We should wait the king leave his orders… or else we could not begin our attack on Geffen…"

"Don't you realize this is like a trick? Somehow, this evil force was trying manipulating and mocking us so that we can attack Geffen, and that's mean as well… we're destroying Geffen in other words…"

"Tch… shoot…."

"Heh…! Heh!" a sound of exhausted emits from Destins' breath when he was dashing thru the fields hastily and without a rest. Leya and Anna were following behind and trying catching his trace as fast as they could but still their speed were average compared to Destins' velocity.

"Destins…" Leya whispered his name quietly as she is worrying about his condition.

"We've to hurry…!" exclaimed him few inches away from their position. Then, he kept running and without looking back again.

"Heh… I've to say that… I am the one who supposed to be worry about Geffen more than him does… But oh well… Everyone has its own worry isn't it…? Hmm… Let's hurry ok Leya?" Anna uttered softly.

"Erm…" the swordswoman just nodded without blurting out any word.

They continue dashing through the fields and hoping to reach at the desired destination as fast as they can. In the same time, Destins doubted deeply about the case happened in Geffen now and he tries to relate these events with the previous case which happened in the Ancient Tomb of Osiris. _Something is just not right about this thing,_ he thought for himself. The cloaked man that was pursuing him and Leya before and the awakening of Devas from around the world, what is that suppose to mean about? Moreover, upon listening to everything explained by Uruki, the leader of Dark Star few hours ago who points out that probably this tragedy was caused by those impacts after Morocc Demon had been sealed up. So many things flooded within his mind yet he still couldn't found the answer. He then clenched his fist tightly; anger was burning within his soul by now.

'_I'll find the villain, definitely and surely… and clear this thing once and for all…_' he thought for a minute.

Half an hour pass by and at last, they've arrived at the place they were aiming – The Magic Kingdom, Geffen City. Surprisingly, the place indeed warped by a circle of darkness. Nothing seems to be clear and there's seems no sense of life could be detected by afar, only cooling and chilling atmosphere began swirling around the sky. Destins and his friends gasped after watching this horrible scene as if this is their first time witness this incident. The trees, flowers which adorned near the path to the main gate of Geffen are dead and the view seems so eerie. Leya move backwards slowly as she still couldn't accept this thing would happen in such short time. Her heart skip, and she could tell that this tragedy will not be end so easily and perhaps it will be last long if no one could stop it.

At the same time too, Anna was speechless and her heart was racing fast as well. Her clothes were soaked with cold sweat and her eyes widen in disbelief. Then, she falls on her knees and tears began strolling down from her emerald eyes. Destins and Leya noticed her action and quickly rushed to her position.

"Anna? Anna...! Please calm down….!" said Destins anxiously while grabbing her arms.

Anna paused herself and she began clenched her fist and then knocked the ground as hard as she can, as like trying to let go of her anger and sorrow.

"Arghhhhh….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then suddenly, she shouted and crying hardly at the same time.

"No…. Anna… Please…." Leya murmured softly, and was trying her best to comfort her. Yet, she seems failed to do so.

"……………………….."

"Damn it…!" the young assassin cursed as his heart is still raging furiously about this incident. Then, he moved near the end of the prairie and watches the vortex again. His eyes were in flames and his feelings were burning up as well; clenching his fist tightly, he then draws out his knife and cut his arm suddenly. Leya shout to him once she saw his action yet he ignores them.

"Heh!? Destins!!"

The blood dripping out from his wound nonstop, then he began place his finger on the blood and wipe them up. After that, he place his finger on his faithful katar, wiping his own blood on the weapon that given by his own guild leader.

Soon, he holds the katar and aimed them high in the sky.

"I'll kill them…" is the last word he swore on his name before he began dashed into the vortex, ignoring any defense and warning from everywhere.

"This is my destiny…………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Leya runs, running towards him but it was too late. The young assassin had rushed into the vortex of darkness before she could even stop him. Then, his shadow trailing off slowly into the darkness, leaving no trace in sight again.

"NOOOOOO!!! DESTINS!!!!!!!!!" 

-To be continued... - 

**Tricia: Wow... actually my mood was kinda, ya noe, sort of pissed off when knowing that my friendster profile was malfunctioning... zzzzzzzzzzz... But, i'll try my best to solve it soon, more importantly i must finish this chapter and phew... luckily i manage complete it in time... So, lets give a hint shall we? What will happen to Destins after tis?? So, make sure to stay tune for it yeah... Ja neh minna san XD**


	7. Episode 7: Tragedy

Oo, it's been a while! Phew, finally, this chapter has completed! Basically, this chapter will be the main climax among the story, so R&R after tis!

p/s: Sry for my grammar error and perhaps few mis-use phrase or tenses, hope u dun mind

Disclaimer :: I do not own Ragnarok Online manwha and online game... All of them belonged to Lee Myung Jin and of Korea **

* * *

**

It was dark inside; nothing could be seen clearly within the hazy clouds, neither one or single shadow of building and human appeared in the middle of this oblivion. His eyes gaze firmly toward each corner of the place, hoping to find any clues about this area as soon he steps inside it.

But then, his footstep was halted once recall the last moment he spent. Her voice, her soft yet sharp and cautious voice echoed to him so clearly before it gone within the horizon. He has made the most dangerous decision in his life and probably, the biggest mistake in his entire life that would perhaps won't be forgiven by anyone. Yet, he couldn't oppose his will. He has to rescue those people of this city and find the villain as soon as possible. Though he was so afraid of losing his form or soul as once he entered the cursed town, but the desire of taking revenge on the enemy was burning within his soul and he couldn't resist it.

He sighed, but there's no turning back now. He must move on and figure out the case that happened at here. Forcing himself not to think deeper anymore, he began motion himself slowly to the centre of the town.

'Forgive me… Leya…' he said to himself and then rushed to the town square without looking back again.

**CHAPTER 7: TRAGEDY**

"DESTINS!!!!!" the swordswoman shouts his name for the last time. Yet, she couldn't do anything now as when she saw his figure dashed into the warp of darkness as fast as lightning and vanish into the thin air.

Her heart skips a beat, perhaps was worrying about his situation so badly. And she wanted to follow him as well, but she just couldn't leave Anna alone on the field.

Her eyes watered and her heart sunk deeply into the sea of depression, not knowing what to do next and all she could do now is sighing heavily and regretting of not stopping her friend from doing such dangerous action.

She then moved herself closely to the mage, who was still kneeling down on the ground and hardly expressed her feelings at that moment. Leya watched her silently as she still does not know the best way to comfort her anymore. She could feel her eyes were heavy as well, and she tries her best to avoid herself from weeping again.

"Sigh……."

"…………….."

"Anna….…."

"Tch… This place is totally destroyed…" the quartz and crystal clear eyes rolled around and watch the place as soon he reaches the square. His eyes concentrate on each spot of the area, hoping to find any survivor or living organism within the place. But sadly, he couldn't sense any life at that time. The air was so pale, sick and awful as like the hope of surviving are gone within the vision and crash onto the land. Then, he moved slowly to the center, which nearby a fountain.

The fountain, strangely, didn't dry up or affected by any weird power. Destins gasped like didn't believe this odd phenomenon. The fountain flow smoothly from the top then to below, pouring and filling up the pool instantly. The young assassin walked to the place, trying to figure out any weird stuff happened at there.

"Strange…" he whispered.

After that, he motioned himself even more closely to the fountain and by that time, something surprising has happened. Destins felt himself had been watched and his body was chained by strong gravity all of a sudden. He couldn't move his legs and arms at all. Thus, a glow of light began emits from the statue of the fountain. Destins was shocked and still petrified at that spot. The statue shoots out a tremendous aura all of a sudden, and then a strange portal appeared and surrounded the fountain. Destins once again surprised by that event and he couldn't expect this thing would go for worse. He clenched his fist tightly and tries to escape, but alas, the light started glow even brighter and nearly blinded Destins' vision. Soon, the young man finally gives in and stood there, waiting anything happened to him again.

"Damn it… I've failed this again…"

Within that moment, the strange vortex began transmit a strong aura and teleported Destins to somewhere else. The young assassin couldn't do anything but just to give up and been sent away by that mysterious force. His figure trail off slowly and then gone into the puff of glowing dust.

"Destins…Heh!?" her anxiety began running through her veins and she felt uncomfortable about this situation. And she also knew that, something is not right had happened to her friend.

The mage finally sat on the field, looking up to the vast gloomy sky. Her face still in pain and sorrow has conquered her heart by now. Leya watching her silently, while her mind still worry about the young assassin.

She sighed softly, but Anna spotted her action immediately. Hence, she eyed on her and uttered;

"Don't you worry about Destins?"

"Huh!?" the swordswoman hesitated and widen her eyes in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why are you still sitting here? Don't you worry about Destins now???"

"I… I…." she paused a while, couldn't answer the question asked by Anna perfectly.

"You're hopeless…" said the mage.

"What…??"

"I said, You're Totally Hopeless…" repeated the mage again. This time, her eyes stared right through Leya's violet pair. The girl was shocked and surprised by the words. Her heart sank deeply and not knowing what to reply to the mage.

"That boy had gone into the city… How on earth you left him like that…??"

"I was just… I was just… I couldn't leave you alone on the field… And I couldn't stop him at that time…" she responded.

"Heh…"

"Do you mean that I'm totally in vain when I was so down after witness this tragedy happened to my hometown? Yes, to be honest, I am… But, I'll never give up on this matter… Same goes to you, you should be chasing that boy now and never let him go alone into the abyss of hazard…"

"…………."

"What're you waiting for? Go now!" she exclaimed while trying her best to stand firmly.

"Er!?"

"Hurry! Before it's too late!" ordered the mage again.

Leya paused herself for a while. Her mind still crowded with lots of confusion and frustration, yet she must do something this time. The swordswoman clenched her fist and draw out her sword slowly. Then, she grabbed the blade tightly and rushed to the warp, and without looking back again.

"I must do something… Yes… Anna was right… I must help Destins before it is too late…!"

The mage stood there while watching the girl's shadow trailing off gradually into the warp of darkness. Suddenly, the gust began blown roughly as if going to waft everything away from there. The gloomy sky started turn out to be dark horizon and more dark clouds are covering the sky by now. Then, thunder began struck the sky and few streak of lightning could be seen clearly from afar. Soon, tiny droplets of rain fall from the sky as like the tears of heaven streaming down from the paradise's eyes. The atmosphere was so gloomy, so depress and so vain within that moment.

Anna observes the sky, and predicted something terrible is going to happen. Her feelings were down and hurt, yet her worries about the 2 young companions are ruling over her fears now. She needs to follow them no matter what it cost and she must aid them in time.

"Uruki… Why did you permitted Anna for going back to that city??" said Vincent worryingly while folding his arms around his chest.

"……………"

"Hey… Answer me will ya'?"

"It's her duty… I can't stop her," the leader reply in low tone. Probably part of him felt guilty because of letting Anna leave with the other two adventurers. He heaved a sigh then took a seat on the couch. His eyes meet the assassin, trying to explain everything which he does not know at all.

"What do you mean by her duty? She can't return there anymore! That place is cursed!" Vincent was outraged and he couldn't control his temper any longer. Thus, he faces against Uruki, trying to cooling down himself at the same time.

Uruki paused himself a while before he blurt out another word again.

"I'm sorry for that… I guess I've made another big sin which perhaps couldn't forgive by anyone… But this is her choice… I just can't let her felt terribly anxious if I still hold her back at here. What will you do if this thing happened to your hometown huh, Vincent? You're probably doing the same thing, ain't it?"

"…………….."

"Nah… forget that… she had chosen her destiny… we can't do anything by now… Let the gods watch over her…" added the man again.

"Sigh… My intuition tells me that… something bad is going to happen at there… I wish I could accompany her…" Vincent said sadly. His eyes narrowed down and then, he leaves the chamber slowly. Uruki sighed as well, lots of doubts and worries are playing within his feeling now. Then, his eyes turn to the other side and glance on the sky. The paradise indeed had tainted into dark and gloomy color. Sizzling rain pouring down softly from the heaven's eyes and slight noise of thunder could be heard clearly too.

"Anna…."

----------------

"Urgh…. urghhh…" Destins grabbed his head after felt a deep pain strike on him. He then shook his head to reassure everything was alright. His eyes open slowly and observe everything around. Indeed, this place is totally weird and alienated for him. He turns around and glances on each part of that area again.

"Tch… Darn… Am I dead right…?" murmured him in low tone while fixing his eyes toward each corner of the place.

Surprisingly, the place where he steps now was totally different than Geffen. Cracking stones, woods and bushes covered most part of this place. The young assassin gasped and hesitated once he knew that he probably being teleported away to somewhere far from the world. He stood up slowly and began moved himself to reach to the edge of the wasteland.

"Where am I…? What is this place…?" he questioned himself silently whilst walking along the path.

Soon, he saw a vague of an outline of a building which not really far from his position. Hazy mist were blocking the place, making him hardly to see any direction that lead to that building. Yet, he manages to do so once a dim light shone from somewhere. The dim light, however, revealed a small path leading the way to the mysterious building. Destins have no choice but to follow that path, hoping to find a way out from this place as well.

The atmosphere was so damp and dense, and furthermore, the place was pretty dark too. Destins felt himself hardly breathe when walking through the pathway. The air become so heavy and he could felt deadly senses are overwhelming that place now. However, he must keep on going to find anything suspicious and exit from this world.

Soon, he could see a small light illuminating from the mysterious building. He walked slowly to the main entrance and trying to push the gate with his strength. But strangely, he couldn't push the gate at all. He was totally startled by this phenomenon.

"What the?"

"What's this gate want from me??? I can't even pull or push it… Argh… Damn it…!" he cursed while still pushing the gate hardly with all his force.

And suddenly, the gate opened slowly by itself. Destins gasped and was hurled back after witness this odd event. His heart was racing fast and nervous as he does not know what will exactly happen to him after this gate open? Should he enter the place? Or just stood outside waiting for help?

"………..Odd…" he said to himself.

Then without any delay, he began walk in the place gradually. The mansion's design mainly based on the old ancient time of European, almost every part adorned with nice and elegant lace border of stone. The young assassin steps in the main hall silently as he still cautious about this strange house that appeared in the middle of the haze. He was so confused and didn't know his own whereabouts at all.

The mansion however had attracted him for the very first sight. His clear crystal eyes stare straightly toward each corner of the place. Indeed, the pattern and decoration within the hall is so amazing and astonishing. Almost each part of the hall was tinted in white paint and the feel was so pleasing to the eye.

"This is beautiful…" he whispered softly.

He walks around as well as examines the place in order to find any clues. But sadly, there's nothing special about the place either. None of any evidence or truth lies within this place and he was hardly to find any of them too. And then, he comes across a staircase which located few inches away from him. He doubt, and trying to figure out what to do next, and also hesitated about when the staircase appeared since he was standing at the hall for such a long time…

"Weird… Darn… what is this place…"

"Hmm… Guess I just have to go for it…" added him again while motioned himself toward the staircase.

Destins strolls down the stairway slowly and carefully. The place is getting darker as well, he could felt he was kinda far from the main hall and none of the torch lit too. The young assassin has to keep on going even though he was barely seeing anything within the gloomy chamber. Soon, a dim light began shone through the staircase. Destins started rushed to the destination as fast as he could in order to reach it.

To his surprise, the light was illuminated by the sparks of crystals within this mysterious underground chamber. Destins could felt deep warmth began curling and embracing his body once he arrived at the very place. He heaves a sigh and gaze toward the gemstone, and then he began move closer to it. The crystals, however, glow gently and dimly as if the power of itself will wear out sooner.

"This is…"

Curiosity once again overwhelming his yearning and he tries to reach out the crystals in order to find out anything that could bring him back to where he belongs. Slowly, he stretches out his hands and motions them to get even nearer to the crystal. But, before he could do that, a manly voice began echoed to him from nowhere and shocked him. Destins was really surprised by the voice and quickly halt his action.

"Welcome… Destins..."

"?!"

"You're the assassin that kill Osiris, the 5th Legendary Deva of this continent, am I correct?" said the voice

"Who are you!? Show yourself!?" the young man exclaimed as he could sense danger moment is draw near.

"Oh… Be patient, young man… Rushing is not a good thing... Haha…"

"……….."

Soon, the footstep noise could be heard clearly from somewhere as if the strange man had ascending his step toward Destins. The young man silences himself but didn't move any single action too. He waits, waiting to view the mysterious guy who happens to know his name.

After that, the dim light of the crystal shone and reveal the mysterious man's figure. The young assassin gasped and widens his eyes in surprise. Slowly and carefully, the man began ascending his steps even closer to Destins. After reaching few inches away from that assassin, the man stops. He smirks, and narrows his eyes and stares straightly in the direction of Destins.

"Heh…"

Short cobalt hair sways gently, sparkling brunette eyes that glow within darkness that could amazed everyone. He - indeed has those gorgeous elements of a human kind as like a perfect man that reborn to this very own world once in history. He dressed in old ancient robe with golden lace pattern and few design of magic crest painted on the coat. Then, he walks slowly in order to approach the confused assassin. He smirks again and his eyes meet the assassin, making eye contact with that boy who still seems in bewilderment.

"Who are you….??" finally, the young assassin ask and clenching his fist tightly.

"Hmmm… should I say… this is none of your concern?" replied the man while smirking to Destins again.

"Tch…"

"Well… well… Looks like our fate have intertwined after all… Heh…"

"……………."

"Destins… or should I call you… The Vicious One? Ahahahaha!"

"What!?" Destins gasped for a while and then, he paused himself.

"Why, cat get your tongue? My my… How have you grown since your family abandoned you…" Slowly, the mysterious man began march toward the crystal's position and places his hand on the smooth surface of it. Then he smirks again and his eyes looking right into Destins's crystal pair sarcastically.

"Stop… I don't wanna think about the past anymore…" said Destins while bend his head down.

"Oh… Am I spoiling your mood today, young man? How terribly sorry I am… Hehehehe…"

"I said STOP! What do you want from me! And who the hell are you!?" suddenly, the young assassin exclaimed loudly and his eyes were burning furiously.

"Ahahahahaha! Interesting! This should be fun… Final Destins… Nice nickname… Hahahaha… Let us make a patch shall we? The game will begin soon and you'll see such interesting plot after this…" added the man again and pointed his finger in the direction of Destins.

"What…."

"Heh…." the man paused awhile and smirking once again, then he turns away and faces the crystal.

Destins glare at him without saying any word. Thus, he just froze at his own position while focus his attention on that mysterious man.

"Heh…! Heh…! Destins…" Sweating and exhaustedly, Leya still uses all her force to burst into the warp and trying to search for Destins.

But when the time she reaches there, nothing seems visible at that place. Nothing at all nor a single shadow of a human appeared as well. The air was pale and cold and sick as she steps her foot at the centre of the town square. Her eyes roll around and glance on each spot in order to find any left-over traces, but sadly there's seems nothing left at all. The place could imagine as an empty vessel that had abandoned for thousand years, wrecking building and furniture could be seen scattered all over the place. The place was totally in ruin.

"My god…" she prayed.

"Destins… where are you…?" her eyes shut and pray softly, and hope that her friend will be alright no matter where he stays.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sir Uruki, shall we start proceed now?" a man dashed into the hall then kneel before Uruki requested him to start the plan on something. Uruki seems to be demand on something and faces against the man awhile.

"Sir…"

"I know, I know…"

'Damn… what is that kid doing now?? No single news or achievements that reach to me… tch… and that's including Anna…' thousands of thoughts played within Uruki's mind and he was in terribly worried about them. Thus, he turns his back away and faces the man just now.

"Sir, shall we proceed now?" asked the man again to reconfirm the leader's decision.

"Yes, you may proceed… I'm ordering all of you please bring Destins, Leya and Anna back here safely… But first thing off, get that damn warp of darkness out from there, got it!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Sigh…" sighing softly, his eyes lock to the figure of his courageous soldiers that going to rescue the 3 adventurers. Slowly, the men leave the chamber and prepare themselves before embark the journey to the cursed town.

"Sir, I'm going too…" suddenly, Vincent emerges from back door and uttered.

Uruki was surprised by his appearance and gasped for a while. He turns immediately and glances on that man. Apparently, Vincent looks so well prepared as he began wield up his katars and equipped them on both of his hands. He walks passed Uruki and then, he whispered;

"I'm really thankful to meet such a cool leader as like you… And it's an honor to serve with you…"

"Huh!?"

Hence, after expressing those words, Vincent began dash out from the hall and joins with the soldiers that going to battling with the evil force within the cursed town. He never looks back again and Uruki paused, looking at his trace that slowly trailing off from his vision.

"………….."

"What is this supposed to mean huh…?"

"Well… Something interesting is about to begin… Hah… You'll know it later…" his glowing brunette pair glares right through Destins and still smiling ironically toward him.

The chamber began driven into deep silence as both of them are staring each other but didn't move any single action yet. The crimson hair assassin watches the man furiously as he was trying to pull some prank behind this. At the same time too, he wanted to know the truth about this mysterious person as well. Yet, the man seems doing something unexpectedly to delay the time.

"Quit playing fool around, jerk! Who the hell are you and where the heck is this place!?"

"Ahahahahaha! I knew it! You'll question me at last… Alright, guess I've to tell you this…" His sarcastic laugh echoed and mocking Destins' patience as when he replies his question. Then, he began move few steps closer to the assassin and uttered;

Destins watches his footstep that ascending forward in the direction of his position. Thus, he began ready and prepares himself to face the worse after this.

"My name is Lloyd…" said he.

"………….."

"Hmm… As you can see, this world had developed into such amazing world that enchant with thousand of Manna energy…"

"To be true, I am an ancient alchemist who study and sustains the power of Manna, and named it as Mannalogy… For thousands of years I've done these researches on it, I've found a way to resurrect the dead ones… Hehehe… Such an admirable power isn't it?" added him while smirking. Destins froze and surprise as if had petrified at his own position after hearing those words.

'Could that be true?? He's… He's the one that used alchemy power to resurrect Morroc Demon that mentioned by everyone?!' the young assassin become even more confuse and anguish.

"Oh… what's the matter? Surprised by my explanations? Hahaha…"

"Tch…"

"The Manna flow within my body, possess almost every part of mine… Combine different elements and create such powerful strength that no one could imagine… I've promise to her… that I'll bring her back alive… That's what makes me keep survive and study about alchemy… But I've failed… Sad… that's sounds sad isn't it…?"

"You're nuts…"

The man once again retreat his step and began move closer to the crystal. Thus, he eyed on the crystal and whispered softly;

"This crystal is the origin of Manna power… I've been using it for the past centuries to revive my strength and my power… Alchemy is such amazing gift from heaven eh… Too bad, just too bad I couldn't fulfill my promise to her…"

"Who is the 'her' you're talking about, Mr. Mystery??" asked Destins in low tone while gaze seriously on the man.

"…….."

"Well, this is none of your concern… But I thought you know her already huh…" the man said ironically.

"What?"

"DESTINS!!!!!"

"Huh!?"

"!?"

All of a sudden, Leya burst into the chamber such hastily while still grabbing her sword. She seems terribly exhausted and her clothes were soaked wet. Then, she halted and puffed slowly as if she had run hundred of miles just to reach Destins. The young assassin gasped and widens his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Leya would eventually come to this place as well.

"Leya…?" he hesitated curiously but still surprised looking at her.

"Heh… Heh… I've managed to come here…" she reply word by word as she's still exhausted badly.

"Ohh… there she is…"

"Er!?"

"Who is him…?" the swordswoman pointed out and hesitated.

"Step back Leya… This man is dangerous…" Destins warned her while began moving his steps and trying to protect Leya.

"……………."

"My… How have you grown…? I thought… I wasn't able to see you again… My dear sister…"

"What!?"

"Eh!?"

The room turns into valley of deep silence all of a sudden. Destins was totally surprised with the man's words and Leya couldn't believe everything that she had heard from him. The man's brunette pair glowing dimly and sadly as if deep sorrow had buried within his heart for many years yet his cold heart and impassive emotion reflects on his features and an evil side could be seen from his shadow at that moment. Soon, he motioned slowly toward Leya's side and smile softly.

Leya gasped and stunned, and still didn't know what is exactly had happened at there.

"I'm back… I thought my effort of bring you back alive were just a failure and a waste of time… But… unexpectedly… you're alive… I just couldn't imagine that you're still alive…"

"Hey! What the heck are you talking about!?" Destins shouted once the enemy ascends his step even closer to them.

"Shut up! You vermin!" then suddenly, the man unleash a power surprisingly and Destins was wrapped inside the magic crest, after that the magic activated and fling him hardly to the ground.

"Arghhhh!"

Leya's heart skips a beat and she's still petrified at her position. She wanted to shout but her voice couldn't reach out to Destins. The young assassin barely climbs after the magic beat him brutally. His vision began blur yet he still able to clench his katar and tries to climbs on his feet again.

"This will be happen to those that against me!"

"Leya… Come back to me… Please come back to where you belong…" the man whispered softly while slowly and gently, he stretches his right hand toward Leya and begging her to hold him.

"Err….." the swordswoman retreat her steps gradually and in the same time too, she could felt herself was trembling fatally and severely. She paused, and eyed on the mysterious man with her sparkling brunette eyes which seemingly similar to the man that stand opposite of her.

"Come… Don't be afraid… I am your brother, Lloyd… We've been separate for centuries ago… and I've promise that I'll bring you back alive…" added the man again and still begging hardly to her.

"No… Stop… I… I…"

"It's so cold… so lonely and so pain without you… Ever since our village had been wiped out by the army, I've been living in the world of darkness and apart from human… Father and mother… I couldn't save them at all…. But you… I've managed to save you by using my alchemy power that granted by her…"

"Yet… that time…. Hahahahaha… sad…. this is just sad…"

"Stop! I… I don't even know who you are… And I don't even remember my past at all!!" Leya defend back and her eyes stare straightly into the dazzling eyes of that man.

"Heh!"

"I… I just…" droplets of tears tumbling down gently from her eyes suddenly, she sniffed silently and still glaring at that man. The man paused, and locked his eyes into her vision. Then, suddenly he began grabbed her hands tightly and by force.

"Huh!?"

"STOP!!!! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OUT OF HER NOW!!!!" Suddenly, a katar flung toward the man in such hasty manner but yet, he was able to dodge the attack swiftly.

"Heh… Naïve…" he spoke.

"Destins!"

"Heh… Heh… Get… your hands… out of her…. Or else… I'll kill you…" the young assassin finally get on his feet slowly and clenched his right hand as it was hurt when the time the man's magic unleash on him. His fuming eyes burning furiously once the man trying approaches Leya a moment ago.

"Boy! You're too weak! Do you think that you can protect my sister!? Hah! Dream on kid!"

"What!?"

"Stop!!" Leya cried loudly all of a sudden. Everyone began silence and turn their gaze on her.

"I'm… I am not your sister!! I don't even know you!" still, her sobbing sound could be heard clearly throughout the place.

"I… I'm not your sister… I don't have a brother… That's all I know…" cried she.

Destins watched her with his concern eyes and trying to approach her at the same time, but alas, his action was halted by that man and this had surprised him.

"You do not remember me… Heh… Hehehe…. HAHAHAHAHAHA….!!" the place suddenly burst with this eerie and frightening laugh from the man. He can't help it but just to laugh after receiving those answers that disappointed him. He then, moves backwards and eyed on Leya again. After that, a glowing aura surrounded him and then the radiant began brightens each corner of the chamber within that time.

"What the!?" Destins gasped after witness the power unleashed by that mysterious man.

"Heh!?"

"Now that you see… My power is UNLIMITED! LEYA! You'll regret for disobey me! You shall regret for not appreciate what I've done for you! And you'll die with this man forever!!!" he exclaimed and suddenly, a sword burst out from his chest and he immediately draw it out. Soon, he pointed the sword in the direction of Destins and Leya.

The young assassin hurry cover the girl that still surprised and stunned after watch this event. Her body still trembling fatally and her foot petrified at her own position. Her mind went blank suddenly and she does not know what she will do next. Destins bite his lips as his heart and emotion are raging feverishly now. His eyes gaze straightly toward the man and he could see that his foot is advancing toward them.

"I'm so happy to see you… but then… once again I've been disappointed… Hah… Sad isn't it…?" he murmured in low tone while walking forward.

"Cut the crap out, jerk! Leya does not have a brother! I know her since long time ago!"

"Shut up boy! What do you know about her!? Do you ever ask about her family!? How long do you know about her huh!?"

"Tch!"

"………………."

"I'm Lloyd Delfora! The descendant of Delfora Empire! What do you know about us kid!? Assuming that my sister is just a normal civilian like you??? Crap!" shouted him again and this time, his eyes began changed and tinted in bloody red.

"!"

"Delfora…." the swordswoman whispered softly and her eyes still teary as like just now.

"Darn… 'His aura is getting stronger each time ascending his step toward us… what should I do now…? Tch…'" Destins began sense a superior power overwhelming the place by now. Yet, he couldn't do anything at that moment but just to wait the worse to come to him.

"Destins…"

Suddenly, Leya called out his name from behind. Destins was surprised and immediately turn his back and looked at her. Surprisingly, she smiles. The young man couldn't imagine the swordswoman that he wanted to protect so much will smiles to him at this hazardous time. Sooner, she placed her hand on his and grabbed them firmly.

"Thank you for protecting me Destins… I'm really appreciating it…" said she and a soft smile paint on her lips.

"Why… Leya?"

"Hush… There's nothing you can do now… only Death awaits us… Even though you're goin' to protect me till the end… It's not going to change anything… Lloyd is far stronger than us… I'm sorry... Destins…"

"!?"

Unexpectedly, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek a while and then, she began released her grip from him. Destins was surprised and he becomes speechless at the moment. Somewhere around his thought, he began felt uneasy about this situation. He heaved a sigh and look into her eyes for a moment.

But before long, Lloyd began voice out again;

"She's coming back with me, boy! All I need now is her! Hand over her and I shall spare your life!" he uttered and pointing the sword toward them again.

"Shut up!! If you wanna get her, over my dead body first!!" the young assassin exclaimed and readies his katar.

"Destins!"

"See, I won't let this thing happen to you… I've promise that I'm going to protect you after all… and I MUST fulfill the promise I've made…!" said he and smiles.

"Destins…" Leya gasped a while and watch him with her teary eyes.

"Come on jerk… You'll regret once challenge Final Destins here!"

"Heh…" the man continue smirks even though Destins seems serious on this matter.

Soon, in such hastily, Destins dashed like wind and rush toward the man. He ready his katars on both of his hands and began cast Sonic Blow on him. The man dodged and evades each attack so easily consumed by that assassin at that time. But just before that, Leya had noticed about something fishy around there. Her eyes widen in disbelief and then, she runs to the direction of Destins while shouting his name in order to warn him.

Sadly, the young assassin was demanded on fighting and couldn't hear her voice. After that, something caught his attention in such short time. The swordswoman runs toward him as fast as she could and seems like begging him to stop attacking.

"Leya!?"

"It's too late now!!!" exclaimed the man all of a sudden while defend the power cast by the assassin a while ago.

"?!!"

Destins was surprised, and look above curiously. To his surprise, the man vanishes into thin air from his vision and suddenly, he appears again behind him.

The young man stuns and trapped. His heart kept jumping and jumping hastily. Soon, he could felt a deep cold plunged right through his heart and in the meantime, he doesn't dare to look at his back.

"DESTINS!!!!"

A strong blow burst out the place in such hasty manner and the young assassin was thrown back, and then knocked on the wall. Then, he rise slowly and observe everything around there. To his surprise, white feathers began scattered around the place as soon the place blow by an enormous strength. He couldn't believe his eyes after witness everything lays in front of his vision now. The place drowns into deep silence once the glow trailing off and slowly reveals a pair of wings that emerge from the girl in armor.

"!!??"

"Heh… heh…"

"Le… ya…?" Destins' eyes open as wide as if going to pop out sooner after witness those events that occurred in front of his bare eyes.

"Lloyd… It's… It's not over… yet…." said she exhaustedly. It seems that, she used her ultimate power to defend the magic that launched by that man and her shield crash into pieces soon after everything have over.

"Leya… Finally… You're back…"

"SILENCE!!!!!"

"Hmph!" the man dodged her attack swiftly as like he is so skillful enough to predict the enemy's attack at first sight.

"Hahahahahaha…..! Boy! Look at it! This is HER! Your Friend!! Hahahaha!!"

"Wh… What….?" Destins gasped and speechless at the same time. He still couldn't believe that Leya, the girl that he knows was actually… some kind of… not a human at all. She has wings… which are extraordinary and strange than humans.

"LLOYD!!!!!" once again, she attempts to stab him by using her sword but alas, the man reflects her attack and shoots out another tremendous glow and hit her badly.

She hurled back and falls on the ground. Yet, she stands again and clenched her fist tightly as if never going to surrender on this deadly battle.

"I've remembered my past now..." she whispered softly.

"And because of that… I'll never forgive you!!!!!" Grabbing her sword tightly, she dashed as fast as she could and runs toward the man's position. Still, the man smiles wickedly and his eyes began burn in the flame of inferno. He draws out his sword slowly and ready in his fighting position as well, waiting his challenger reaches his place and took her down once and for all.

"Boy, I'm glad that you've seen her true form now… And I'm grateful to you… cause' you've brought her to me… She's my main goal…. Wahahahahaha… Hahahahahaa!!!"

"?!! No… This… This… can't be true…"

"HAHHHHH!!!!"

"Taste this!!!!"

"NOO! LEYAAA!!!!" Destins runs as fast as he could and kept running wherever his foot taking him to in order to reach Leya, but sadly… everything was too late…

Before long, another explosion blow again and this time, the glow was so bright until Destins nearly blinded by the illumination.

"Ahhhh!!" her cry of pain echoed so clearly throughout the place after the explosion occurred. The light still covering almost every corner of this chamber and everything destroyed within short time once the blow blasts all of them. And no one knows what had happened after this…

----------------------------------------

"Heh… Destins… I'm… sorry… I guess this is the true story that had engraved within my fate for the past centuries… My memories… everything has returned to me… Yet… It's too late now… And I couldn't say a proper goodbye to you… But… I'm glad… I'm glad to meet you… You're such a great friend… that I've ever had…"

"ARGGGHHH!!" the young assassin once again was thrown back as the strength of the blow was too strong for him to oppose. After that, his vision began blurred and pass out slowly.

"Farewell… Destins…"

Soon, the voice fades away slowly into nothingness and the place was blown several times again. Everyone in the rescue team sent by Uruki was too late for it. Anna stood exhaustedly as she knew this thing will eventually happen. Her tears flow down from her eyes gradually and then, she fell on her knees and crying hardly.

Everything went blank and the young assassin was lost within the infinite ground zero without noticed by anyone… Including his friend… Leya…

Dreadful silence once again conquering every part of the place and nothing was left at there… 

- To Be Continue… -

p/s: Thx for the review!


	8. Episode 8: Reverie

**Note: Good day everyone… It's been a while ay? Blimey! I've just noticed that the last update of this story was made 2 years ago! Hahaz… This chapter, however, is kind of short compared to its predecessors… Well, I'm not an English speaker all of the time, and I do hope that I could improved any grammar usage from now on… So yeah, please bear with it if you found out there're lots of past tense and present tense mistakes… Well folks, enough talking now, let's save our conversation for next time alright? I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are going to dived into climax peak soon!**

**Credit: I do not own Ragnarok Online as I really hope to 'yeah right'. Job classes, locations, monsters belonged to their respective owners, Gravity Corp. and Lee Myung Jin; Characters' names belonged to me, since they're my OC…**

"Heh… Destins… I'm… sorry… I guess this is the true story that had engraved within my fate for the past centuries… My memories… everything has returned to me…"

"Yet… It's too late now… And I couldn't bid a proper goodbye to you… But… I'm glad… I'm glad to meet you… You're such a great friend… that I've ever had…"

"Farewell… Destins…"

"Arghhhh!!!" strong blinding light shot directly to him; hence, disabling him to reach for the voice that he desperately yearn to hear, and to have. He was thrown back, retreat, and feeling helpless, he was pushed back to the reality once again.

"Heh!!!???" Destins's eyes shot open immediately as if his soul shoved away from the original body within that time. He huffed, and puffed, slowly he reached to the tiny desk placed next to the bed he slept. His mind still rumbling aimlessly, blurred by the reality he is facing now. He attempts to grabs the glass beside him, yet to no avail.

The injuries he suffered are too severe…

"… Urgh… D-damn it…" he cursed as he failed to reach his arm close to the glass.

"H-Hey! Are you okay!? What are you trying to do!? L-let me help you!" a young feminine voice bustling into the room in the meantime; and it appears to be an amateur-rank female archer, dressing in her common blue vest with tight pants. The dark blonde girl rushed to Destins' corner and overtakes his turn to approach the glass.

"You're terribly injured! You should go to rest… I'll handle this sort of stuff…" she commented shortly while holding the glass of water which Destins desired.

"……….." However, the young assassin remained in his stiff yet silent gesture.

He looked away then, as if attempting to ignore the girl's generosity toward him.

"?"

"… I don't need your help…"

"Huh?"

"I SAID I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" the young man exclaimed, but under depressed and emotionally-distracted tone. His pair of cerulean eyes, drowned into the deepest edge of depression, with nowhere to rely, and nowhere to aim. The archer was taken back by his words indeed. Surprised and blank at the same time, she apologized and leaves the room immediately.

"…!? I-I'm terribly sorry!" said she, still shaking and trembling in her own boots. She then motioned herself to the doorway in a hasty manner without looking back again.

"….. Heh… hehehe… hehehehe… I'm such a weak scum… Unable to protect her after all… All those promises I've made… I've failed to fulfill them… I… I…"

Soon, few droplets of tears dropping down from the watered eyes of his; shivering within the painfulness and shuddered by the fear of losing someone important, has become the blurry visual that displayed in front of him. He wanted to discard those frights away, but fail to do it so. He coughed and held the injured part of his chest, mourning the grieving pain he suffered.

"… ARGGHHHHHH!!!!!" he clutched the bed sheet tightly then, as he starts cried every single thing out of his mind right now.

The archer girl happened to be eavesdropping the man's action within the guest room; she gasped, not knowing what to do to help the young assassin in such distressful moment. She sighed silently, leaning against the door face and heaved a deep breath again.

"… It must be really painful for him to take… despite all those injuries he suffered…"

---------------------------------------------------

A week has passed after the unexpected tragedy that fell upon Geffen, the magic city of Rune-Midgard continent. The missing of Leya, the massacre of Geffenians, Anna suffered a great trauma and stays in coma, while Destins was nowhere to be found as well. Uruki, the Dark Star Guild's leader placed his hands under his chin while giving some thoughts for few minutes before he commented on the report;

"Sigh… How should I write this…?"

"There're so many things happened in just a day, and a week… The Assassin Guild of Morocc seems has found out about our hideout after a long search of Final Destins… I was forced to leak out the top classified fact to Kino, that bastard…"

"Bah… We were unable to find that young-un though… He's probably sleeping on the fancy bed served by a rescuer or so… Nah… impossible… Those assumptions can't be reliable at all… How am I going to explain to that Kino guy…? If I didn't handed over the report to him about those events happened in Geffen, I'll be a dead meat…"

"But hey! I'm the legendary bandit, Uruki! Why should I afraid of the scum like him, humph!?"

Uruki then stopped his writing on that silly report. He stretched out his hand lazily and switched his gaze toward the vast vibrant sky that flaunted gorgeously in the outer world.

"… _Beautiful paradise that shall tainted with dirty blood… Peaceful land that shall graved under chaos… Graceful sea that shall tore by anguish scar… Sinful continent that shall be the sanctuary for sinners… O' benevolent gods and goddesses… Hath our world undergoing the great ordeal that foretold in the legend…?_"

The guild leader whispered, as if hoping the poem he chanted would be a message to all civilians of this pathetic world. He huffed for a second, and leads his eyes onto the paperwork which arranged in order on the desk.

"Sir… May I come in?" Vincent happened to came across the leader's room at that moment. He took the opportunity to seek for advice as he placed himself under ultimate pressure, after losing some great friends like Leya and Destins, as well as Anna.

"Oh Vincent… What brings you to my office in such… er… great afternoon?" Uruki attempts to cheer him out, however the veteran-ranked assassin didn't response well like he usually does.

"Sigh… Another long day, it seems? I've just visited Anna a while ago… She's still… well, ya know… sleeping eternally, endlessly… as if refuse to wake up again… I hope she'll be alright…" he mourned.

"Hmmm… Well, Vincent… you'd always knew Anna well, I mean, better than anyone else in Dark Star… She is a strong woman… and I always believe in that…"

"Thanks sir… Everything was so sudden after all… I just… couldn't accept that Leya is gone, and Destins was nowhere to be found… The person we treasured the most, gone like a wind on next day, leaving no sign or trace…" Vincent added again. He soon shifted his gaze to the ground, avoiding eye contact with the leader.

"… Life… There's always an obstacle in our life… Losing someone important is not an easy task to take… And there's no turning back either... whether we want to continue this path that we've chosen, or let the fate chose for you… We have to leave the past behind, and move forward from the moment we lost it…"

Vincent tilts his head, and then nodded as to agree with the facts expressed by his leader, Uruki.

"I believe… Someday, miracle shall reunite us again…" said him with a pleasant smile on his face.

**CHAPTER 8: REVERIE**

Destins fixed the bandage that curled around his chest properly. The wound seems had healed up bit by bit according to time. He puts on his violet vest then, and prepared to leave the room immediately before the young archer came to notice his absence.

"I should be leaving now… It would be tough if she finds out that I'm gone…" the young assassin mumbled in silence as he flung the windows widely, and then dashed out in such a hasty manner.

"Olivia! I'm going out to do the laundry, make sure you complete the house chores, okay?"

"Got it, sis!" the same archer that took care of Destins, addressed as Olivia. She waved her hands to her eldest sister, Olrha while watching her trace trailing off into the distance from afar. She sighed in relief, at the same time motioning herself toward the guest room where the young assassin stays.

"I wonder how he is doing right now… Probably he has gotten over it… Such painful ordeal he has to overcome… sigh…"

As she stepped closer to the door, while her hands over the door knob and switch it, she was bombarded with unpredictable event displayed in front of her bare eyes. The windows were left unlocked, the bed sheet was scattered and the assassin that supposedly treated here, gone… Olivia, gasping with her eyes wide opened but couldn't do a thing over this matter.

"… He… He… tends to escapes…?" she murmured in bewilderment. With no time to lose, the young archer decided to follow the injured assassin.

'_Damn it! He should know that he couldn't move around freely within this condition…! What if he runs into those wild monsters out of Payon!? He could have been killed instantly! Grr!"_

-------------------------------

"Grr…. Darn… Despite every treatment I've been through, yet… the wound still weakening my body…"

"I wonder… how long can this body takes…? I-I… can't compare this pain than those that Leya had suffered…"

Sighing heavily, Destins chose to rest under a sheltered tree which he came across during his departure. He lays down his tiring body in a leisure manner, and shut his eyes down for a moment. The beautiful scenery of Payon, flourished with enchanted environment of traditional Eastern culture indeed fascinated the young assassin in the first sight. Bamboo trees were planted along the street; roles of wooden houses adorned with mesmerizing ancient Asian decoration, plus with classic furniture that made Payon into such a paradise. Payon, as well, known as the origins of archery; where the history of arrows and bows existed…

"Hello, mister red-hair!"

"!?"

As Destins was enjoying the sightseeing of Payon, a young girl's voice startled him to the ground out of a blue. He clears his throat, and fixes his eyes onto the little girl's position.

Ironically, his answer replied with a smile from the girl herself.

"Do you love Payon this much?" the little girl questioned playfully; and immediately, she hopped onto the bench which Destins taken over a while ago.

"…………….."

"I'm Milia! Nice to meet you, Mr. Red-hair!" she added again.

"Aren't you afraid of talking to a stranger like me, girl?" The question, escaped from Destins' mouth emotionlessly; though, the girl took it as some sort of a playful matter to deal with. She giggled then, and replied;

"You don't look like a stranger to me, Mister… In fact, I could feel some undelivered warmth from you…."

"Huh?"

"Say, why did you come to Payon…? I don't remember there's an assassin in this village… However, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere… Hmmm…" the girl pokes her head as she tries to recall any past memories. Destins founds that her words seems a little bit threatening; he then stood up in a hasty manner as if attempted to leave the place.

"Oh? You're leaving so soon?"

"Gr!" the young assassin stopped his movement then. He turns his back and noticed the girl isn't there anymore, but just sound of wind greeted his action.

'_Final Destins… I've always observed you… and also, your friend – Leya…'_

"What the!?" the feminine voice rings into the young man's mind in a flash. The communication appears to be connected in brainwave's telepathy way. Destins hushed a while as he couldn't believe that the voice belongs to the same girl he bumped into just a few minutes ago. Slowly, he could felt the wound wrecking his body, consumed the energy he has bit by bit. He falls on his knees and unknowingly, due to exceeding tiredness he had, Destins once again lost his consciousness; whilst left adrift within his 'dark realm' again…

'_Hehehehehe…' _the same giggling, continued resounding endlessly within his mind.

"**Hey! Are you okay!?? Hey! Answer me!!**"

'_How does it feel, to lose someone important…?'_

"S-Stop it…"

"**Hey! Answer me!!**"

'_Hehehehe… Human is so easily consumed by hatred and sadness…'_

'_Do you remember the first time when your parents attempts to abandon you, hm? Your mother was left alone with a baby, with nobody to rely and trust, she has to go through such painful predicament all alone… And there she is…with a 'forsaken' child in her hands… in order to fix the flaw and the sin she has committed…'_

- _**Instant flashback **__-_

"_**Asvaldi… I'm s-sorry…" **_

"_**M-mama… w-what are you trying to do…!?" **_

"_**N-no worries… We-we're going… to die… together…"**_

"_**!!!??? No, mother!! Please!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"**_

"Heh!!? T-this… this is… the image… of my… past…"

'_See…? There was a scar on the left of your shoulder… I must say, it was a terrible emotional scar somehow… It was your mother, who attempts to kill you with her own hands… You were lucky to 'escape' from the misery though…You lost consciousness then, and your mother believed that you've 'dead', took the poison and died shortly after the reaction within few minutes… Tsk tsk… such a miserable fate you've been through…'_

"S-SHUT UP ALREADY!!! ARGHHH!!!!"

'_Hmm… And again, you refused to face the reality… This is the consequence of those that opposed the ability of Gods… Accept your destiny, Final Destins… The real battle of humanity, clashed with the Asgard War coincidently, will result Ragnarok in the end…'_

'_Time to perish human along with the existed Asgardian… And we shall create a whole new world with powerful Gods to rule over, and rewrite the history… once again…'_

'_Final Destins… Feed your soul with extreme hatred…! You shall be a warrior with powerful strength that no one could against! The inability of human to understand pain, the ignorance of human just like your father caused ultimate corruption of your family! Raise this disappointment and anger as you ascending the path! I shall wait and look forward to the very day you strike down the cursed destiny that God has planted on you…'_

"Heh!?"

'_We shall join forces together… and reconstruct new history from now on… Asvaldi Bildr Uilbjorn…'_

The voice soon faded off slowly into nothingness. It was then Destins realized he was still drifting alone in his mind, shadowed by his inerasable past and continue condemned the truth that displayed in front of his eyes.

"A-Asvaldi… Bildr… Uilbjorn… Heh…"

"I… thought… I've 'lost' that name… for decades… Heh… So, it 'returned' to me… no matter how hard I tried… to erase the past… Hehe.... Hahahahaha…." The young man found his hands hugging himself desperately. Tears began running down from his glowing cerulean eyes even though he had sworn not to weep in any case. However this time, he had give in despite of all things he had promised.

"By the time I need you so much… you're not here… I couldn't even reach you when you need me so much… Leya… forgive me of my weakness…"

"_Destins…"_

"!?"

"L-Leya!?"

The voice that lost within oblivion, the voice that he yearns to hear so much, the voice that could ease his pain, and the voice that he wished to embrace with love and devotion, finally echoed to his path.

He searched the route to reach her, with every hope he has implemented in; he will not ever leave her side again, he sworn by the name of his blood. A blurry image soon emerged from the hazy continent of his mind; a soul shimmering in the dark, casting off such blissful warmth to the young assassin. He cried for her name, while finding his way to approached closer to her distance.

"L-Leya… Is… Is that you…?" said he, still contented with slight happiness.

The young man reached his hand toward her direction as if attempting to touch her, but to no avail. The soul disperses into dust as he lays his hands on her, yet reunited again in a brief moment.

"Heh… So close, yet so far… We're standing so close together, I could sense your breath touching my skin and I could smell the sweet scent of you, however I was unable to touch you, or even feel you…"

"Leya… Am I just another failed subject in this life…?"

"_Destins… Do not give up now…"_

"?"

"_In the midst of crisis, when the human lost their hopes, and the world has finally consumed into eternal darkness; a savior shall rises from his fallen grave, thus saving this world before Ragnarok's dawning…"_

Destins was taken back by the words. He knew that the truth which he has to accept was harsh but in fact is a reality he has to faces soon. The young assassin then shifted his gaze to the ground, and sighed.

"At any rate… I will be bound to this fate… There's no way of escaping the destiny I've entrusted to, no?"

"_Live, Destins… Live for the one that you care and love…"_

"For some reason… I've lost the person that I've loved and care… However…"

"I must not fail this time… No more innocent lives going to be sacrificed from now on! I will live up till that day! The day where Asvaldi Bildr Uilbjorn will be summoned and change the destiny of this world!"

Destins finally found his reason to continue his battle; the battle that shall end the misfortune of this tainted land, and also the beginning of a new future awaits at the very corner of the world. He nodded, and clenched his fist tightly at the same time. The voice recognized as Leya's trailing off slowly then. Somehow, he smiled for a moment after all he been through; the pain which plunged his veins deeply, seems to heal in average momentum. He knew that he was unable to erase the past, yet it is pointless as well, to dwell on it. So, he promised that he will keep on moving. Moving forward till he reached to the final peak where his destiny lies…

"… Even just a reverie… It has actually done a great job of healing my pain… Thank you, Leya…"

To Be Continued…

**Note: Kindly review the story… I'll update the next chapter in couple of days, or maybe next week… Fortunately, I was lucky enough to have a short semester this time… Yeah, assignments are killing my precious time away, sigh… Well, I hope you enjoyed the story… Please tell me what you'd think about it, okay? Thank you very much!**

**- Regards, Nephilim -**


End file.
